Never
by hopla-boom
Summary: Lorsque deux personnes qui se haïssent cordialement, sont envoyées dans le passé, reussiront ils a mettre de coté de leur haine? ou la renforceront ils?
1. Chapitre 0 : Prologue

_**Désolée a celles et ceux qui avaient mis quelques commentaires...J'ai eu un bug, et l'histoire qui avait été publiée a été supprimée..**_

_**Titre :**_ Plus jamais ça

_**Disclaimer :**_ seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

Prologue :

_**Maintenant ...**_

Dans une grande pièce sombre, une femme, assez ridée, l'air sévère, semblait inquiète, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas longtemps, Il avait réussi à le tenir loin de Poudlard, Il...Mais Il était mort...Plus rien ne l'empêchera d'attaquer l'école, alors, il fallait agir,et vite, le temps pressait...Elle lança un regard désolé et résigné au tableau de celui qui avait fait tenir cette école.

"Pardonnez moi Albus..."

Elle prit le grimoire, le mit a coté du bocal et commença le rituel...Elle n'avait plus d'autres choix, que de bousculer les cycles du temps désormais... Pour le bien de tout le monde. Même si deux élèves en feraient les frais, qu'importe, ils devront surmonter leur haine pour conjuguer les efforts. Elle savait que ce chemin aurait une issue décisive dans ce combat contre le Mage Noir. Elle commença alors a réciter à voix haute et forte...

« Pour le bien-être du futur, nous invoquons le dieu de la mémoire, afin de transmettre notre savoir a nos aïeuls, pour éviter les erreurs du futur et du passé, afin que le mauvais sort soit conjuré... et que le passé se déroule comme il aurait dû se dérouler. »

La nouvelle directrice ouvrit un bocal et en sortit de longs filaments argentés et les inséra dans la grande bassine, qui se trouvait sur une étagère derrière elle. Puis elle continua a psalmodier d'un air assez anxieux... Si cela ne marchait pas, ils étaient perdus. Elle souhaitait de tout cœur que ca marche, malgré ce que cette action causerait...

« Pour que le futur leur soit révélé prenez ces souvenirs et offrez les leur, afin de conjurer le passé, et de reconquérir l'avenir. » continua t-elle

Soudain, la vieille Minerva Mc Gonagall, s'effondra et tomba dans un sommeil assez profond. Une personne se dressa devant elle, un homme a la barbe blanche. Il portait une toge blanche, et tenait un rouleau de parchemins a la main.

« À qui seront offerts ces souvenirs ? » fit le vieil homme a la barbe Blanche

« À... Lily Evans & James Potter» répondit Minerva, las, et fatiguée de cette guerre

« Alors, que deux humains soient près a partir, ils aideront ces souvenirs... » Fit l'homme avant de disparaître

_**Quinze ans, avant...**_

« Patmol, rends moi ce cahier, si elle le voit, on va mourir » Criait un brun aux cheveux en bataille

« Mais non Cornedrue, tu verras » répondit le dénommé Patmol...

Soudain tout devint confus, Cornedrue tomba par terre, il entendit crier, avant de tomber dans un sommeil profond. James se tenait debout dans une pièce blanche, il se demandait ou il était, lorsqu'il vit une rouquine... Mais il n'eut pas le temps de l'interpeller qu'une lumière blanche l'enveloppa...James se retrouvait dans un salon, qu'il crût reconnaitre. C'était la vieille maison de campagne des Potter à Godric's Hollow. Il entra dans sa maison et vit un drôle de tableau, il y avait une jeune rousse, et un homme, qu'il identifia être son futur, tenant un bébé dans les bras. Un brun avec des yeux verts. Sans comprendre, la porte explosa, et James vit arriver celui qui terrorisait l'Angleterre, le redouté Lord Voldemort. Il entendait tout ce qui se produisait, rien ne lui fût épargné, de sa propre mort, a celle de Lily, sans oublier la tentative sur l'enfant. Il se retrouva également dans une maison, ou il vit un enfant, qui lui rappelait le bébé vu avant, faire l'elfe de maison pour un gros moldu braillard, avant d'assister à la mort de pleins de gens, que ce garçon semblait connaitre... Il vit de terrifiantes images de ce qui se passait quarante ans plus tard, sans même le savoir. Soudain un homme a la barbe blanche apparut devant lui et semblait lui murmurer quelque chose comme ton « fils ».Puis il se réveilla, blanc comme un linge avec plusieurs regards braqués sur lui. Que s'était il produit? Sirius le prit par le bras, et l'installa sur un fauteuil. James se contentant de bêtement hocher de la tête; ne comprenant plus rien...

_**En 1996...**_

Point de vue d'Hermione

Pas envie d'aller dans la salle commune des Préfets en Chefs ...Pas envie, rien que sa présence m'énerve, il a le don pour trouver ce qui me met en colère. On va encore se disputer et je n'en ai pas envie... Courage ma fille! On va se calmer, et tout ira bien...Je me place devant le tableau, et je murmure

" Entente "

Le mot de passe de la salle commune, ironique quand on sait que mon homologue ne peut pas m'encadrer et moi de même non? Enfin, le tableau coulisse, montrant une salle commune vide de toute âme vivante; il faut visiblement croire qu'aujourd'hui, je suis bénie... Je ne vais pas hurler ce soir, ni devoir m'enfermer dans ma chambre. Je pose mes livres, et ravive le feu...Qu'est ce que je suis bien ici alors...Tranquille, je pourrais rester des siècles ici, confortablement assise auprès du feu. Bon oui, vu comme ça, ça fait vieille fille non? Puis j'entends le tableau qui coulisse, Enfer et Damnation, il semble être revenu, j'ai parlé trop vite. Le revoilà, avec sa bonne humeur quotidienne. Je l'ignore, mais lui ne semble pas vouloir me laisser profiter du salon...

"Sang de bourbe...Tu dors? " m'agresse -t-il

" Tu sais Malefoy, tu devrais changer ton disque, il est rayé" répliquais-je, ne voulant pas m'énerver ce soir

Je n'y fais pas attention... Comme tous les jours... Mais il s'approche et me secoue comme un prunier...J'en peux plus et je réagis violemment

"Punaise, mais qu'est ce que tu me veux? Tu m'insultes, et maintenant, tu veux me taper? A quoi joues-tu?"

Je me sens vide et je me rassoie...Il reste ici avant de me répondre froidement

" Même pas... J'aimerais jouer figures-toi. Juste que tu es mon seul exutoire dans cette école Granger. T'es contente? "

Il s'enerve et s'enferme dans sa chambre, comme à chaque fois que j'ai le malheur de dire ce que je pense. Je commence a pleurer, comment vouliez vous que je vive avec ce type pendant une année? Ça ne serait pas possible. Ça non! Je me lève, et je m'enferme a mon tour chez moi...A peine, je touche mon lit, que je m'endors...

* * *

En espérant que vous ayez aimé laissez moi un commentaire, c'est gratuit, ca ne prends pas énormément de temps et ca fait plaisir a l'auteur =D


	2. chapitre I : Changements

_**Titre :**_ Plus jamais ça

_**Disclaimer :**_ seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

Chapitre 2:

Lorsque Hermione ouvrit les yeux, elle n'était plus dans sa chambre de préfète en chef, mais dans un endroit blanc... Trop blanc. Elle tourna la tête et vit pour son plus grand déplaisir, son homologue... Pourquoi, et comment étaient ils arrivés là? Que s'était il produit. Elle tenta de se lever, mais elle ne fit même pas un pas hors de son lit, qu'une voix stridente se fit entendre, à travers la pièce.

"STOP! On ne bouge surtout pas!" résonnait cette voix, féminine, qui ressemblait étrangement à celle de l'infirmière de Poudlard.

Hermione sursauta, avant de grincer des dents, et vit Mrs Pomfresh, l'infirmière se précipiter vers eux, comme la pauvreté sur le monde. Elle soupira et retourna à sa place. L'infirmière l'auscultait, tandis que Hermione se demandait comment elle en était arrivé ici...et pourquoi elle n'avait pas encore vu Ron ou Harry débarquer ici. Elle regarda l'infirmière qui bizarrement semblait plus jeune...Plus jeune?

"Excusez moi...Que fais-je ici? Avez vous vu Harry et Ron?" demanda Hermione soucieuse, du sort de ses meilleurs amis, tandis que Malefoy levait les yeux au ciel.

L'infirmière la regarda comme si elle était folle...

" Mr. Potter et son acolyte vous ont trouvé dans un couloirs, avec ce garçon, totalement évanouis... Avec ces uniformes" expliqua t-elle brièvement, en montrant leurs uniformes, qui bizarrement n'avaient plus de blasons. Hermione chercha une connaissance du regard, mais ne vit que des lits vides, et Malefoy en face d'elle.

"Et ou sont Harry et Ron?"

L'infirmière lui jeta un regard surpris

"Qui sont Harry et Ron?"

Hermione commençait a trembler, redoutant la réponse...L'infirmière plus jeune, personne ne connaissait de Harry, ni de Ron mais des Potter...Cela voulait dire qu'ils n'étaient plus chez eux... Mais où alors?

"Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley " lâcha Hermione , tremblante, se doutant de la réponse.

"Je ne les connais pas, nous avons bien un Potter, James Potter, mais pas de Harry Potter...Tout comme nous avons bien des Weasley, mais pas de Ronald. Toutes mes excuses..." répondit infirmière de manière évasive.

Hermione ne lui laissa pas le temps de finir, qu'elle se leva, et remit ses affaires, sans prêter attention aux cris de l'infirmière derrière elle qui lui criait de revenir. Elle regardait Malefoy, allongé, qui attendait sagement qu'on lui dise de se lever. Elle alla le voir, et lui demanda de s'habiller.

"Non! tu as rêvé Granger " coupa t-il

Hermione serra fortement les poings, avant de lui répliquer, d'une manière énervée.

" On n'est pas chez nous, l'infirmière ne nous reconnaît pas, ne connaît ni Harry, ni Ron. Et elle a l'air plus jeune...On est pas en 96!" expliqua t-elle brièvement...

Drago comprit qu'il devait y avoir quelque chose qui clochait a près avoir dévisagé pendant quelques instants le visage sérieux d'Hermione, et le visage furieux de l'infirmière derrière elle. Il s'habilla, avec son uniforme, qu'il avait avant de s'endormir, sans même remarquer ce qu'il manquait dessus, puis il jeta un regard a Hermione qui s'énervait de plus en plus.

"On peut y aller sang de bour..." commença t-il

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase, qu'un poings, percuta sa mâchoire, Hermione avait frappé...

"Ne dis plus jamais ca...Tu as compris? plus jamais!" menaça t-elle

Drago était estomaqué, la première de classe, qui prônait la paix en permanence, se rebellait... Et pour parfaire le tout, venait de lui remettre ce qu'on appellerait communément une « droite ».

"A croire que St Potty et la Belette, te calmaient..."provoqua t-il

Cela n'eut comme effet que de faire marcher Hermione plus vite, ignorant les cris que l'infirmière poussait...Lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent devant le bureau directorial, Hermione récita toutes les friandises connues, sans aucun effet...Drago s'énerva et prononça un "Bouse de Dragon rouge! " et la étrangement, l'escalier apparut. Il avait vraiment des mots de passe bizarres, tout de même Dumbledore! Hermione jeta un regard haineux au Serpentard, avant de monter l'escalier...Elle respira une grande fois, avant de toquer a la porte et de l'ouvrir. Ils rentrèrent dans le bureau, et virent Dumbledore, derrière, qui semblait en train de rédiger une lettre. Hermione ne put contenir l'expression de joie sur son visage. Il était vivant...Mais elle se reprit bien vite, et prit une expression neutre pour l'interpeller.

"Professeur Dumbledore? " demanda Hermione, peu rassurée

Le directeur leva le regard vers elle, avant de demander, d'un ton indifférent.

"Vous êtes? "

Hermione jeta un regard qui disait "tu vois ce que je disais " a Drago qui sous le coup de la surprise, ne répondit pas sur le moment, puis voyant Hermione ouvrir la bouche, préféra parler a sa place

"Drago Malefoy, et voici mon Homologue, Hermione Granger " expliqua t-il "Nous venons de 1996, du 20 novembre 1996 plus précisément. Nous avons 16 ans. A mon époque, on me reproche d'être mangemort, chose à moitié vraie dirons nous...Quand à Granger, typique gryffondor, elle est au service de l'ordre du poulet...Enfin l'ordre de je sais pas quoi..."

Dumbledore, les regarda choqué, avant de leur tendre un calendrier

"Aujourd'hui nous sommes, le 2 décembre...1976...Vous avez fait un bond de 20 ans dans le passé semblerait-il..." expliqua-t-il " Ne sachant comment vous êtes arrivés, vous allez poursuivre votre cursus scolaire ici...Nous allons d'ailleurs faire plusieurs choses...Tout d'abord, vous allez changer temporairement votre physique, non pas qu'ils soient déplaisants, mais trop repérables."

Hermione eut un sourire, tant qu'on ne touchait pas a ses yeux, elle s'en moquait...Malefoy lui, s'était autre chose...Il semblait furieux mais retint tout commentaire...Le professeur Dumbledore, murmura une phrase en un langage que personne ne comprit, et ils sentirent un liquide froid leur couler dessus...Lorsque cette étrange sensation cessa, Hermione regarda Malefoy, histoire de savoir a quoi s'attendre, elle tomba sur le fauteuil derrière elle...Ses courts cheveux blancs, étaient devenus longs et châtain-blond, son visage aristocratique était devenu légèrement androgyne, et ses yeux couleur acier avaient été remplacés par une couleur bleue nuit...Lui aussi était surpris, par Hermione, elle était devenue brune, des yeux violets, un visage fin, comme celui d'une poupée...Plus rien a voir, avec Hermione Granger...Dumbledore les jugea un instant du regard

"A partir de maintenant, vous serez, Hermione Saunders, et Drago Vans...Vous serez réparti ce soir, lors du repas, je ne pense pas à avoir a vous rappeler les horaires. Je vous laisse quartier libre jusque là."

Hermione et Drago sortirent, sans s'adresser la parole...Dumbledore, relut la lettre qu'il avait trouvé sur la jeune fille, un air triste sur le visage, s'ils savaient ces adolescents, ce qu'on leur réservait... Hermione se baladait dans le parc, auprès du saule cogneur, vers le lac, tandis que Drago, était sur le terrain de Quidditch, en se souvenant avoir un jour été attrapeur. Mais tous deux arboraient un air maussade...Si bien que lorsque Hermione remonta au château et qu'elle vit Drago, assit sur un muret, dans la cours, elle ne put s'empêcher de lui demander

" Pourquoi as tu dit que tu étais a moitié mangemort?"

Malefoy la regarda vaguement, il avait un regard un peu désabusé

" Au début, j'étais un mangemort convaincu des idéaux prônés...Mais depuis quelques temps, je remet tout en question. Plus j'y réfléchis, plus tout cela me semble stupide. Un jour, on a fait un Raid chez des sang mêlés. Juste avant de mourir, l'homme s'est ouvert la main, il me l'a montrée, il a exhibé sa blessure et son sang, et m'a dit, que quoi qu'il se passait, le sang était le même, qu'on soit noble, moldu, sang-mêlé. Sans savoir pourquoi, ca m'a fait un Tilt...Et je me suis remis en question...Mais a Poudlard, il est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit, que tout le monde le sache, et je n'imagine même pas ce qu'il me serait arrivé, si j'avais eu le malheur de m'approcher ne serait ce que de Dumbledore pour lui demander de l'aide, alors j'ai continué. Même si de mangemort, je n'ai que la marque..."

Hermione réfléchissait, et une phrase; ou plutôt une interrogation tournait dans sa tête.

$$Si jamais, il n'a que la marque, pourquoi m'appelle t-il toujours sang de bourbe?$$

Drago se leva, et tendit la main à Hermione

« Je te propose un marché. On essaie de devenir amis ici, on devient sympa l'un envers l'autre, on ne cache rien qui ne puisse nuire a notre secret à l'autre, et on oublie temporairement ce que je suis et ce que je dis chez nous. Ça te convient? »

Hermione leva le regard vers lui

"Si tu veux...De toute façon, je n'ai pas le choix non?" répliqua t-elle, se demandant où était l'embrouille.

Pour toute réponse, elle eut le droit a un rire, mais pas un rire froid et sarcastique, mais quelque chose de plus vrai. Hermione le dévisagea, étonnée, avant d'entendre l'horloge sonner.

"Prête pour le come-back?" demanda Drago

"On ne le peut plus que ça " répondit elle...

Ils se dirigèrent dans la grande salle dans un silence pesant, où Dumbledore, avait commencé son annonce...Ils n'entendirent que leurs noms...et entrèrent sous les yeux des autres élèves, étonnés de voir arriver des élèves aussi tard. Hermione remarqua Remus, James et Sirius dans l'assemblée, puis serra convulsivement les poings...

"J'ai l'impression d'être en première année..." murmura Drago

Hermione eut un rire, très petit certes, mais tout de même un rire...Le professeur Mc Gonagall appela Hermione, sur le tabouret, mais le choixpeau resta sur sa décision et prononça un sonore Gryffondor...Elle rejoignit sa table, sous les applaudissements, de la joyeuse tablée...Puis ce fut le tour de Drago...Il mit le choixpeau sur sa tête, et respira a fond, soit il allait avec ses parents, soit avec Hermione. Il n'avait vraiment aucune envie de maison particulière... Mais le chapeau semblait avoir sa propre idée...

$$Tu as changé depuis ta première année...Plus les mêmes objectifs, ni les mêmes qualités...C'est pourquoi je vais dire... $$


	3. Chapitre II : Lettres et Répartition

_**Titre :**_ Plus jamais ça

Disclaimer : seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

Réponses aux rewiews:

Merci a _**Rebecca-Black, BlackAngel, Laura, Loveboy666, LiLy J, Bettydelalune, et hachi01**_

Mounette et Ninou: Réponse dans ce chapitre ci

Rappel du chapitre précèdent:

_Puis ce fut le tour de Drago...Il mit le choixpeau_

_le choixpeau prononca dans sa tête $$.Tu as changé depuis ta premiére année...Plus les mêmes objectifs, ni les mêmes qualités...C'est pourquoi je vais dire... $$_

_**Chapitre 3: Lettres et répartitions**_

"Gryffondor! " cria le vieux choixpeau

Hermione manqua de s'étouffer, a cette annonce...Lui? a Gryffondor? Soit le choixpeau devenait fou, soit le monde tournait a l'envers...Drago, lui resta figé, tel quel plusieurs secondes, avant de réagir, il se leva et se dirigea vers sa table, qui applaudissait chaleureusement...Il s'installa a coté d'Hermione, un sourire en coin

"Tu t'y attendais pas à ça...non?" demanda t-il

Hermione leva le regard vers lui, un regard surpris

" Non, pas vraiment...mais..." commença t-elle

Elle ne put finir sa phrase, qu'une bande de quatre jeunes hommes arriva, et s'installa de part et d'autres des deux nouveaux.

"Bonsoir, mademoiselle et Monsieur...Je me présente Sirius Black, le plus grand batteur de cette école...Puis voici Jamesie, le meilleur attrapeur de ce siécle, puis Remus, notre petit préfet...Ah! J'allais oublier Peter"

Il avait parlé sur un ton grandiloquent, tel les acteurs de tragédie grecque...Hermione croisa le regard de Drago, et ils tentèrent de cacher leur rire, derrière une abominable toux...Mais Sirius n'avait pas fini...

" Alors, d'où venez vous? " demanda t-il

Hermione regarda Drago, et lâcha

"Un institut privé, en Irlande..."

Sirius eu un sourire

" Ah...Et as tu un petit ami?" Demanda Sirius

Hermione eut un rire gêné, mais Drago ne la laissa pas répondre

"Je pense que ce genre de chose n'est pas censé te regarder Black..." Rétorqua t-il froidement

Hermione regarda Drago, surprise, elle ne s'attendait pas a cette réaction, et préféra lui jeter un regard qui voulait dire "je verrais cela avec toi, plus tard..."Sirius, refroidit par le ton de Drago, préféra repasser à des questions nettement moins personnelles...Ils passèrent le repas a parler, de choses et d'autres. Drago, gardait toujours un œil sur Sirius, qui ne lorgnait pas qu'un peu sur Hermione. Sans savoir pourquoi, il la protégeait, peut être parce que c'était la seule chose qui lui refaisait penser a son passé, Oui, c'était sûrement cela...Quand il rentrerait, il remettrait de la distance entre eux...C'était tout vu! Puis la fin du repas arriva a grand pas...Et Hermione partit avec Lily Evans, qui dés la fin du repas l'avait accaparée par une explication de ses droits, et devoirs. Drago, lui se retrouva seul avec les maraudeurs. Il les suivait, mais restait le plus loin possible d'eux...La trêve n'incluait pas Potter père, Black , Lupin et Pettegrow, jamais...Ce fut ses dernières pensées, avant de rejoindre les bras de Morphée... Il fût réveillé, vers 7 heures du matin par un hibou...

" Drago,

Pourriez vous me rejoindre à mon bureau, accompagné d'Hermione.? C'est assez Important .

Professeur Dumbledore.

Ps: le mot de passe n'a pas changé "

Drago se leva en silence, et se prépara; en observant les autres ronfler, puis alla en bas de l'escalier du dortoir des filles...Il commença a monter, une marche après l'autre, mais...Bizarrement, au bout de la sixième marche, son pied ne toucha pas la marche et il trouva du vide a la place...Il perdit l'équilibre, et atterrit violemment par terre, au pied de l'escalier qui s'était transformé en toboggan...Il se releva, les cheveux en bataille, une grimace de fureur sur le visage, ne se doutant pas du piège.

"GR...SAUNDERS RAMENES TOI MAINTENANT! J'AI BESOIN DE TOI! " s'énerva t-il

Hermione descendit un bon quart d'heure plus tard, habillée et coiffée

"Qu'est-ce que tu voulais?" demanda Hermione sur la défensive, d'avoir été réveillée si tôt

"Moi, rien..Dumby, si, il nous a convoqués, maintenant" répliqua Drago, exaspéré par l'agressivité de son ancienne homologue le matin.

Ils se dirigèrent dans un silence quasi-mortel, vers le bureau directorial, Drago devant, et Hermione derrière qui bougonnait sur les manières que n'avait pas son ancien homologue. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent, Dumbledore, était en train, de classer des papiers, et quand ils entrèrent, il leur fit signe de s'asseoir

" Bonjour , nous devions absolument parler de votre petit problème temporel..." commença t-il

Hermione le coupa presque violemment, impatiente de savoir

"Pourrons nous rentrer chez nous?" demanda t-elle, surprise par sa propre audace après coup.

Le professeur les regarda Gravement

"Lorsque vous êtes arrivés, il y a de cela, une semaine. Je ne vous avais pas dit, que j'avais trouvé une lettre, à ma destination, sur vous...Il se trouve qu'elle vous concerne, du moins, une sur les deux lettres, vous concerne, tenez..."

Il leur tendit une lettre, qu'ils prirent étonnés et sonnés

_" Cher Mr Malefoy, Cher Miss Granger,_

_Comme vous avez du vous en rendre compte, vous êtes arrivés, exactement le 2 décembre...Comme vous devez vous en douter aussi, tout était prévu depuis le début ..."_


	4. Chapitre III : Révélations

_**Titre :**_ Plus jamais ça

_**Disclaimer :**_ seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

**Eternel & inutile Blabla des auteurs (ça se dit ça????) **

Bonjour a tous!!!!

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ceci est basé sur l'histoire de an angel of fire. Nous l'avons toutes deux réecrite, et donc la voici Avec pas mal de modifications, des maraudeurs encore plus drôles, et des situations encore plus farfelues!!! Bon enfin bref...Elle n'aura plus grand chose en commun avec la verson d'origine

Biz

Lady-E & AnAngeelOfFire

Ps: Toute rewiew postée sur une de mes fanfictions sera rendue!

* * *

Reponses aux rewiews:

Drago, LiLy J, Caêlla, Rebbeca-Black, Marjo Malefoy et Chloe Merci beaucoup!!!!

Laura La suite est ici xD mais oui, ils se rapprochent

nono-chan230 C'est sur, je me suis aussi amusée avec le chapitre d'avant

* * *

Rappel du chapitre precedent:

"...Il leur tendit une lettre, qu'ils prirent étonnés et sonnés..."

Chapitre 4: Simplement moi

_" Cher Mr Malefoy, Cher Miss Granger,_

_Comme vous avez du vous en rendre compte, vous êtes arrivés, exactement le 2 décembre...Comme vous devez vous en douter aussi, tout était prévu depuis le début ...Votre arrivée, le soir de votre départ, tout avait été calculé de facon a ce que tout se passe pour le mieux, chose apparemment réussie...Bien, maintenant passons a comment la chose a été faite...J'ai passé un pacte avec Chronos, il envoyait mes souvenirs, si je laissais deux éleves aller avec eux...Je n'ai pas eu le choix, et inévitablement mon choix s'est porté sur vous deux...Du point de vue de Chronos, vous avez été sacrifés...Du miens, vous êtes en mission pour la paix...Imginez un monde ou Harry Potter vit avec ses parents, et ou le professeur Dumbledore est encore parmi nous...Se serait merveilleux non? C'est possible, alors entez de faire comprendre aux maraudeurs qui est Peter Pettegrow...De plus, Mr Malfoy, j'ai cru comprendre que votre mére n'avait jamais apprécié sa condition, alors je pense que la encore, vous pouvez intervenir..._

_Adieu_

_Minerva Mc Gonagall"_

Drago eut un sourire, tandis qu'Hermione était abassoourdie...Elle commenca a pleurer, avant de demander d'une voix etonnemment calme...

"Avons nous ne serais-ce que l'ombre d'un espoir de pouvoir un jour rentrer chez nous?" demanda t-elle

Le professeur Dumbledore eut un sourire désolé

"Absolumment aucune chance, Miss...J'en suis navré...Chronos en a décidé ainsi, je ne peux le contrer..." lacha le professeur vraiment désolé"Mais dés maintenant, je vais devoir, vous créer des dossiers au ministére...Je vous appelerais pour les signatures"

Hermione sortit, en pleurant, suivit par Drago, qui ne savait pas quoi faire, alors instinctivement, il la serra dans ses bras...

"Chut ne pleure plus...Chut..." murmura t-il

Il sentait Hermione se calmer, alors il ne pu résister a lui sortir une vanne

" Si tu voulais que je te prenne dans mes bras, fallait demander " fit il, un air amusé sur le visage

Hermione lui mit un coup de coude dans les hanches

"Bêta " répliqua t-elle un mince sourire aux lévres

Drago eut un sourire

" Au moins, tu ne pleure plus...Allez viens, on va manger et qui sait, commencer a faire ce que l'on nous a dit " annonca t-il, en souriant, avant de l'entraîner par le bras

Ils entrerent bras dessus dessous dans la grande salle...Hermione avait décidé de tout avouer, même si Drago etait contre cette idée...Ils savaient qu'ils n'y arriveraient pas autrement...Et ils petit-dejeunerent, avant d'aller en cours de Defense contre les forces du Mal, un cours en commun avec les serpentards...Des le début du cours, le professeur Swift, décida de faire des duos, et bien evidemment, ceux qui n'arrangent pas grand monde, donc Drago, se retrouva avec son si cher paternel, Remus avec Narcissa, James avec Rosier, et Sirius avec Hermione, pour le plus grand déplaisir de Drago...Aujourd'hui le theme du cours etait un sort d'immobilité, et d'inconscience...Hermione lanca le sort quelques fois, avant de ceder la place a Sirius...Il executait le sort depuis plusieurs minutes, mais un "involontaire" coup de baguette de Malefoy pere, envoya la baguette de Sirius a l'autre bout de la salle...

"Crétin " marmonna Sirius a Lucius, en passant, a coté, pour aller chercher sa baguette

Mais, au retour, Sirius eut la mauvaise idée de regarder le posterieur Hermione qui s'etait baissée, pour refaire ses lacets, et Drago serra convulsivement les poings, avant d'aller voir Sirius et de lui décoller une droite

"Ne fais plus jamais cela..." menaca Drago, un sourire carnassier aux lévres

Sirius s'eloigna de Drago, furieux, avant de partir...Hermione, leur en voulait a tous deux...Mais, elle passa outre, lorsqu'au repas, elle envoya un hibou a Drago

_" Reunion verité, avec les maraudeurs, dans TON dortoir Apres le repas._

_Hermione"_

Drago eut un sourire, et répondit instantannément

_"Ok, mais si je ne te connaissais pas aussi bien, je dirais que tu te dévergonde miss Granger"_

Hermione resta dans ses pensées toute le journée, elle savait surpris une discussion des maraudeurs, ce qui l'avait forcée a tout avouer le soir même...

_**FLASH BLACK**_

_**Hermione sortait de son cours de potions, et n'avait pas fait attention a Sirius, James, et Remus, qui étaient derriere...Les couloirs résonnaient, et elle avait entendu par erreur, un discussion, a son propos et a celui de Drago...**_

_**"Tu pense quoi des deux nouveaux?" avait demandé James**_

_**Sirius avait eu un rire qui rappelait son animagus**_

_**"Hermione est sympa, par contre l'autre, un vrai pou...A chaque fois, il me remet en place comme un serpentard le ferrait..." répondit Sirius**_

_**Remus, lui garda le silence avant de dire...**_

_**"Tu as tort Sirius, ils sont sympathiques, a leurs maniéres...Ils se completent on dirait...Ce matin, Lily m'a dit qu'elle avait pleuré, et hurlé dans son sommeil...Tu vas rire, mais mon instinct me dit qu'ils cachent quelque chose...Puis Drago, il a une odeur que j'ai deja sentie...Sur Malefoy..."**_

_**" On le verra bien dans le temps..." répondit Sirius, abasourdit**_

_**James eut un rire**_

_**"Lunard et son instinct...On pourrait toujours essayer de découvrir ce qu'ils cachent non?" proposa t-il**_

_**A ces mots, hermione qui était devant, se retourna, et se placa devant eux**_

_**" Si vous voulez tout savoir, rendez vous, ce soir, dans le dortoir de Drago " fit elle avant de partir, ignorant Sirius, qui l'appelait**_

_**FIN DU FLASH BACK**_

Elle mangea son repas, difficillement, même si Lily, tentait de la forcer a manger...Elle ne pouvait pas, rien ne passerait...Alors, elle monta dans son dortoir, attendant le retour de son ancien homologue et des Maraudeurs...Qui arriverent, une demi-heure aprés...Drago cachait son stress derriere un air glacial...Ils s'installerent en rond, ne sachant comment expliquer...Hermione prit la parole

" Je ne suis pas Hermione Saunders...Je suis Hermione Granger, éleve de septiéme année a Gryffondor, et voici Drago Malefoy, éleve de septiéme année a Serpentard..." commença t-elle tremblante

Sirius eu un rire froid

"Impossible, aucun éleve n'a votre nom ici..." répliqua t-il,

Drago eut un sourire

" Laisse...Nous venons du futur...Nous avons fait un bond dans le passé, de 20 ans...Bien sur, certains d'entre vous, je cite, mon cousin pour exemple, ne nous croiront pas..."

Hermione reprit le flambeaux

" Remus, tu es un loup garou, tu t'es fait mordre par Greyback...James, Tes parents ont une maison de campagne, a Godric's Hollow, et tu aimerais y habiter avec Lily...Sirius, tu considere James et Remus comme tes fréres, et Androméda, est ta cousine favorite...Je me trompe?" fit elle a la suite de Drago

Elle les regarda anxieuse... attendant leurs réactions...

* * *

Pas de suite sans 6 rewiews

LEAS & AAOF


	5. Chapitre IV : Rien ne va plus

_**Titre :**_ Plus jamais ça

_**Disclaimer :**_ seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

**Eternel & inutile Blabla des auteurs (ça se dit ça????) **

Bonjour a tous!!!!

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ceci est basé sur l'histoire de an angel of fire. Nous l'avons toutes deux réecrite, et donc la voici Avec pas mal de modifications, des maraudeurs encore plus drôles, et des situations encore plus farfelues!!! Bon enfin bref...Elle n'aura plus grand chose en commun avec la verson d'origine

Biz

Lady-E & AnAngeelOfFire

Ps: Toute rewiew postée sur une de mes fanfictions sera rendue!

* * *

Réponses aux rewiews

**Cloé** , **Pitch **, **Pris** : Voici la suite

**LiLy J** : Exact, mais ce n'est que le début

**Mounette** & **Laura **: Tout est ici

**Mounette:** J'essaie , mais le probléme c'est qu'entre les cours et la famille, je m'en sors pas trop, donc je vais essaier d'aggrandir un peu les chapitres mais je ne promet rien...

**Rebecca-Black :** Oui, mais pourquoi cette question?

**Justine**: Exutoire (moyen de se débarrasser d'un sentiment violent), androgyne ( On ne sait pas si c'est un visage feminin ou masculin, il peut etre autant l'un que l'autre) l'idée du toboggan, appartient a J.K.Rowling, c'est exact

**Mélissa: **Tu vas rire, mais les fanfictions que j'écris, sont de moi, du début a la fin, mais si il y a une fic qui y ressemble, dis moi laquelle, et j'irais voir, si elle ressemble tant a aux chapitres, qui sont déja écrit mais pas publiés , de plus pour ce qui est de ta critique, je ne la prends pas mal, ca aide a évoluer donc merci de ton point de vue

* * *

Rappels du chapitre précendent:

_Hermione reprit le flambeaux_

_" Remus, tu es un loup garou, tu t'es fait mordre par Greyback...James, Tes parents ont une maison de campagne, a Godric's Hollow, et tu aimerais y habiter avec Lily...Sirius, tu considere James et Remus comme tes fréres, et Androméda, est ta cousine favorite...Je me trompe?" fit elle a la suite de Drago_

_Elle les regarda anxieuse... attendant leurs réactions..._

**Chapitre 4: Rien ne va plus**

Remus la regarda, et d'un air calme

"Moi, je te fais confiance...Je ne l'aurais jamais dit a un quelqu'un en qui je n'aurais pas eu confiance,quelque soit le moment de ma vie...Alors, je te crois..." se prononca Remus, rompant le long silence qui s'était instauré.

Hermione eut un sourire reconnaisant envers son ancien professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal et attendait la réaction des deux autres...Sirius la regarda surpris,

"Moi pas...Qui me dit, que t'es pas une mangemort? Ou que lui n'en est pas un?Ou que tu dis la vérité..." fit il, froidement

Drago serra les points, et Hermione, posa sa main sur son bras, pour lui faire signe qu'elle s'en occupait...Elle savait que Sirius était réactif comme pas deux...Et elle avait l'habitude, Harry se comprtait pareil parfois

"Je me suis toujours opposée aux mangemorts, et de toute façon, même si je le voulais, ce serait impossible, en tant que meilleure amie d'Harry, et accessoiremment mon sang moldu leur déplairait...De plus, nous avons une lettre, qui nous a expliqué, ce qui nous est arrivé...Tiens"

Elle lui tendit la lettre du professeur Mc Gonagall...Sirius commenca a la lire...Il la reposa plusieurs instants, blanc comme neige...Une étrange lueur brulait dans son regard

"Je ne te crois toujours pas " continua t-il, d'une voix mal assurée

Hermione soupira...Pire qu'Harry!!! Drago, sentant l'exasperation d'Hermione, prit la suite en main

" Et dire, que ma mére t'admirait, car tu étais un des seuls Black, qui ai eut le courage de faire ce qu'il a voulut...Elle m'a raconté, tes frasques, et ton histoire...Elle aurait aimé, fuir la famille elle aussi, tout comme elle a tenté de fuir mon pére...Moi aussi, tu as été pendant mon enfance, un modéle...Ma mére aurait voulu que je me comporte comme toi...Elle disait que tu étais un des seuls Black, qui aient gardé l'esprit de la famille...D'ailleurs, St Potty et Weasmoche avaient dit, que tu avais acheté une moto volante cette année...Une Yamaha pour etre précis, rouge, avec des traits blancs..." fit Drago, décu par le comportement de son cousin

Hermione jetta un regard noir a Drago...

"Ne dis plus jamais St Potty, ou Weasmoche...VU?"

Drago la regarda indifferente & James eut un sourire

"Désolé Sirius, mais je fais confiance a Remus, et a eux aussi...Je ne l'avais dit a personne ce projet..."avoua t-il

Sirius se sentant abandonné par ses amis, sortit, en claquant la porte...James, le regarda tristement, avant de sourire

"Il s'y fera, laisse lui le temps d'ingurgiter tout ca" murmura Remus

Drago s'installa sur son lit, tandis que James s'approcha

"Dites moi...Quel sera mon avenir?" demanda James plein d'espoir

Drago jetta un regard a Hermione, qui baissa les yeux...

"Disons, que dans notre version, tu ne seras pas gaté par les évenemments...Nous sommes en 1976...Il te reste exactement...5 ans et 6 mois a vivre dans notre futur...Chose qui n'a plus aucun sens, vu qu'on va empecher ca..." marmonna Drago, un sourire sadique en coin

James se décomposa instantanemment, sous le regard amusé de Drago

" Malefoy, t'aurais pu dire ca autremment...Ca me renforce dans l'idée qu'a force de traîner avec tes deux monstres, tu es devenu comme eux..." perssifla Hermionbe avant d'aller voir James

"De ce que j'ai compris, tu sors avec Lily...Félicitations, tu as trouvé la femme de ta vie..." encouragea Hermione

James eut un pale sourire

"Oui...Mais j'aurais voulu savoir si j'aurais eu des enfants...Un travail...Enfin plein de choses comme ca..."

Hermione eut un rire

" Tu auras des enfants, et vous aurez tous deux un travail..Vous serez immensémment riches..." avoua t-elle

Pendant ce temps, Drago, regarda jalousemment le tableau...Il avai l'impression de voir une copie de son époque, Potter, Black et hermione comme copie de St Potter, Weasmoche et Hermione...Sans savoir, Remus arriva, a coté de lui

" Drago...Je peux te poser une question?" demanda Remus

Drago hocha de la tête, un triste sourire, il ne savait pourquoi, il avait envie de proteger Hermione, comme si elle était sa possession...Il en revait presque la nuit...

" Je sais ce que tu es...Pourquoi?" Interrogea Remus

Drago sursauta, ne sachant de quoi voulait parler Remus, qui pour toute réponse, lui prit le bras, et lui souleva la manche, dévoilant a tous sa marque des ténébres

"Je te parle de cela " fit il fortemment, interrompant la discussion de James et Hermione

James s'approcha, blanc, s'appretant a dire quelqechose comme un linge, mais Hermione prit la parole avant lui...

" Il est de notre coté..." avoua t-elle d'une voix sourde

" Dernier cadeau de mon pére...En tant que Malefoy, il pensait que cela réhausserait le niveau de la famille" expliqua t-il

Il regarda Hermione, un sourire triste aux lévres...

"Hermione, désolé pour ces six années de calvaire..." s'excusa t-il maladroitement

Hermione eut un sourire

"T'es tout excusé..." fit elle

Remus et James eurent un rire, en voyant cette scene

" Les amoureux...C'est pas pour dire, mais il me semble que vous avez des choses a nous dire non? " coupa James

Hermione et Drago se mirent a rougir, defiant la couleur de cheveux de la famille Weasley...Ils se mirent a tout raconter...Harry, Sirius, Peter, Voldemort...Tout...Si bien qu'a la fin, James semblait plus effondré que jamais...

"Je refuse d'avoir un fils...S'il a un tel avenir" commenca t-il

Hermione le regarda avec des yeux glacials

"Non, nous sommes la pour empecher cela...Vis ta vie, nous nous occupons du reste..." fit ell doucement

Drago, le regarda avant d'ajouter

"Et evite d'ennuyer Sevy, vous ne vous appreciez pas, mais laissez le tranquille un peu..."

Hermione le remercia du regard avant de sortir

"Bonne nuit..." salua t-elle

Elle alla se coucher, mais elle ne reva pas de ses souvenirs avec Harry et Ron, mais s'endormit aux bout d'une heure, terrifiée de ce qu'elle voyait

_DEBUT DU RÊVE_

_Hermione se tenait sur un champs de bataille, qui semblait être Pré au Lard, Elle vit Ron, Neville, Luna et Ginny au sol, morts...Puis se tourna, en larme, pour voir Harry, allongé, blanc comme de la neige, un trou au milieu du ventre...Elle tomba au sol, et réprima un hurlement...Elle était tombée sur le corps de Drago...Elle courut, avant d'arriver devant un chateau qu'elle identifia comme Poudlard...Elle y rentra, et se rua au bureau directorial. Elle ouvrit la porte, et hurla a en briser les carreaux...Dans le fauteuil, se trouvait tout bonnement...Lord Voldemort...Elle n'eut le temps de faire un geste, qu'elle etait attachée a une chaise..._

_"Petite Sang de bourbe...Tu as reussi a échapper a ton passé...Tu n'échapperas pas au futur...Sache le..." murmura t-il, froidement_

_Il lui lanca alors des Doloris, et toutes sortes de sorts quelle ne connaissait pas..._

_"Mes amitiés au rejeton de Lucius...Dis lui que nous nous verrons bientôt...Quand a toi...Potter sera enchanté de savoir ou tu te trouve sale sang de bourbe..."murlura t-il, avant de continuer son simulacre de sortiléges_

_FIN DU RÊVE_

Hermione hurlait dans son sommeil...Elle tremblait et délirait...Ils n'arrivaient pas a la calmer...Si bien que Lily, la descendit dans la salle commune grâce a la lévitation...Elle alla ensuite chercher Drago, qui accourut inquiet...Il la regarda, et la prit dans ses bras

"Hermione, tu es en sécurité maintenant...Calme toi...C'est moi, c'est Harry..." mentit Drago

Hermione commenca a se calmer, puis a se rendormir

"Allez vous coucher, je m'en occupe.."Murmura Drago

Il la regarda Dormir, avant d'entendre le portrait s'ouvrir...Sirius, qui l'ignora avant de rentrer dans son dortoir, non sans avoir observé Hermione...Drago l'appela, vainement, mais il ne répondit pas...

**_Fin de ce chapitre_**

**_Pas de chapitres sans Rewiews_**


	6. Chapitre V : Tu veux Jouer Voldy?

_**Titre :**_ Plus jamais ça

_**Disclaimer :**_ seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

**Eternel & inutile Blabla des auteurs (ça se dit ça????) **

Bonjour a tous!!!!

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ceci est basé sur l'histoire de an angel of fire. Nous l'avons toutes deux réecrite, et donc la voici Avec pas mal de modifications, des maraudeurs encore plus drôles, et des situations encore plus farfelues!!! Bon enfin bref...Elle n'aura plus grand chose en commun avec la verson d'origine

Biz

Lady-E & AnAngeelOfFire

Ps: Toute rewiew postée sur une de mes fanfictions sera rendue!

* * *

Reponses aux rewiews

nono-chan230 Tu auras des théories des personnages principaux, mais la vérité apparaitra dans quelques chapitres...Merci

Mounette, LiLy J, Rebecca-Black, pris, MOMO, Harrylove & Laura Merci

Laura Réponses dans ce chapitre et dans un des suivants,

* * *

Chapitre 4 : Tu veux jouer Voldy?

Lorsqu'Hermione se réveilla, elle ne reconnu l'endroit ou elle était...Fauteuil...Cheminée...Tapis...Ah!! Salle commune de Gryffondor...Mais que faisait -elle la? Elle tenta de bouger...Inutillement, un bras la tenait fermement...Elle tourna la tête...Une tête couverte de longs cheveux chatains, lui faisait fasse...Malefoy? Que faisait elle dans la salle commune, au lieu de son dortoir, et dans les bras de Malefoy ? Puis elle se souvint...Lord Voldemort...Harry, Ron, Neville, Luna...Et Drago...Elle sentit les larmes couler...Pourquoi? Parce qu'elle savait qu'elle risquait de mourir, et tous ceux qu'elle connaissait, de cette maniére... Elle pleurait, en pensant a ce qui aurait pu être son futur...Une vie tranquille non loin ses amis, et de Poudlard...Mais, maintenant, plus rien n'était sur alors elle prit une des décision les plus importantes de sa vie...Pourquoi ne pas adherer a l'ordre du Phoenix...Ses connaissances seraient véritablement utiles, ainsi que celles de Drago...Elle songea a lui soumettre cette idée au plus vite, avant de se tourner, vers Drago...

"Drago...Réveille toi.." murmura t-elle

Elle tentait vainement de le réveiller, avant que James n'arrive, et se mette a rire

"Vous avez dormi ici?" Demanda t-il hilare

"Oui...Si tu pouvais m'aider, ce serait nettemment plus pratique, je suis légéremment bloqué..." grimaca Hermione

James prit sa baguette et murmura un sort, qui fit couler un peu d'eau sur le visage de Drago

"Debout la marmotte..." marmonna Hermione, en se détachant de son emprise, et en se remettant debout

Drago somnola plusieurs minutes, avant de se réveiller

"Nememeneu?" marmonna t-il

Remus, qui arriva, rigola devant cette attitude, totalement déplacée

"Drago, léve toi, Faut que je te dise quelquechose et on a truc urgent a faire " lacha t-elle exaspérée

Drago se leva de mauvaise grace, et alla se changer, tandis qu'Hermione faisait de même...Ils arrivérent dans la salle commune en même temps...Hermione eut un doute, et alla dans le dortoir des maraudeurs

"ACCIO CARTE DES MARAUDEURS" marmonna t-elle...

La carte sortit de la valise de James, sans rien retourner...Elle prit le parchemin, et jura sollenellement que ses intentions étaient mauvaises...Ca allait, les maraudeurs etaient au petit déjeuner, et il n'y avait personne dans la tour Gryffondor a cette heure tardive, alors Hermione s'asseya dans un fauteuil de la salle

" Cette, nuit j'ai fait un drôle de rêve..." commenca t-elle

Mais Drago la coupa

"J'appellerais plutot cela une crise d'Hysterie..."

Elle n'en tint pas compte

" J'étais a Pré Au Lard, sur un champs de bataille...Harry, Ron, en fait tout les membres de l'Ordre et de L'A.D étaient morts, les cadavres jonchaient le sol, et toi, tu étais démantibulés...Puis j'ai couru, jusqu'au chateau pour prévenir quelqu'un, mais dans le bureau du durecteur, y'avais Voldemort...Il me torturait...Et il m'a dit que j'ai échappé a mon passé, mais je n'échapperais pas a mon futur...Il m'a aussi dit de passer le bonjour au Rejeton Malefoy..." Murmura t-elle, en pleurant

Drago ne sut que faire, alors il ne fit rien

" Il sait ou nous nous trouvons...Ce qui veux soit dire que notre futur est révolu, soit il est a Poudlard , et que Potter est mort..." grinca t-il

Hermione reprit contenance, furieuse

" Voldemort va payer...Je vais le tuer..." maugréa la jeune Gryffondor

Drago eut un rire sarcastique

"Et comment? " demanda t-il

Hermione lui jetta un regard noir

"En m'engageant dans l'Ordre du Phoenix...Mes connaissances leur seront utiles..." annonca t-elle

Drago lui jetta un regard surpris, pendant qu'elle le traînait vers le bureau de Dumbledore...Elle rentra dans le bureau telle une furie, et le trouva...vide...Elle se rua alors a la Grande Salle, ou Dumbledore semblait déjeuner...Plus elle avancait, plus elle était décidé, et haîneuse envers Voldemort...Hermione savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas raconter cela ici, alors elle alla a la table des professeurs, et annonca

"Changement de plan professeur, Tom a tout modifé..."

Puis elle se dirigea vers Regulus Black, et lui murmura

" T'aurais pas été dans une grotte ces derniers temps? "

Regulus la regarda froidement, et elle partit, ayant eut la réponse qu'elle voulait...Elle regarda Drago, un sourire aux lévres

"Serais tu pret a détruire un bout de Voldemort?" demanda t-elle a voix basse

Drago la regarda surprise, avant d'acquiescer...

"On part cette nuit, aux alentours de 22 heures...On va faire un tour dans quelques endroits... Evite d'en parler a quelqu'un..." continua t-elle

Drago la regarda sans oser la couper, avant de dire

" Et comment compte tu y aller?" demanda t-il

Hermione le regarda, comme si il était crétin

"Le transplanage, ca ne te dit rien? " rétorqua t-elle, exaspérée

Drago la regarda...Elle savait transplaner? Il la regarda partir étonné...Alors comme ca, la Jobeistoujoursauxreglementscarjesuisuneelevemodele devenait rebelle? Il se dit, qu'elle était mieux comme cela...Il alla en cours d'Histoire de la magie, tout en s'interrogeant sur les fameux morceaux de Voldemort...Lorsqu'Hermione lui fit parvenir un papier

_" Nous rechercherons:_

_-le médaillon de Serpentard (Dans une grotte)  
-l'anneau des Gaunt (Dans leur ruines)  
- le journal intime de Voldemort ( chez toi)  
- Nagini (avec Voldemort)  
- la coupe de Pouffsouffle (emplacement inconnu)  
- quelque chose de Gryffondor ou de Serdaigle  
- Voldemort  
Nous les ramasseront et les ammeneront a Dumbledore._

_Ps; Ce parchemin va s'effacer dans 2 secondes "_

Le parchemin s'effaca juste apres qu'il ai lu le post scriptum...Drago fronça les sourcils, avant de répondre

_" T'es marrante ma chére, mais bien que je sache la sécurité du chateau, il sera impossible d'y entrer..."_

Hermione eut un sourire

_" T'inquiéte, je sais comment et quoi faire." _

Le reste de la journée se passa lentemment, et Drago commencait a Stresser...Premiére fois qu'il partait en mission comme ca...Hermione, elle y était habituée du fait de ses histoires avec le trio Gryffondorien...Si bien que James arriva, accompagné de Lily, Remus, Peter et Sirius...Hermione voyant Peter, grimaca...Elle prit James a part, et lui demanda

" Peter est au courant?" demanda t-elle froidement

James eut un geste négatif

"Ne lui dites rien, strictement rien...Je te dirais pourquoi demain..."murmura t-elle

Ils revinrent, et Sirius s'approcha d'Hermione...

"Désolé...Mon comportement était puéril...Je le sais...Et je te demande de m'excuser..."

Hermione eut un sourire, lorsqu'il s'approcha de Drago

" Mon vieux...Ravi de te connaître..."fit il a voix haute "J'aimerais bien parler avec toi de la famille un de ces jours" chuchota t-il

Hermione eut un sourire, avant de demander a James

"Pourrais tu me prêter ta cape et ta carte? "

James la regarda surpris

"S'il te plait..." supplia t-elle

James la regarda et lui demanda pourquoi

"Tu nous rejoins dans 5 minutes, et on te dit " répondit elle

James était éberlué, mais avant qu'il puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Hermione et Drago étaient sortis...

"T'as demandé quoi a Potter pére?" demanda Drago

"Tu verras bien..." rétorqua Hermione, un sourire malsain aux lévres...

James arriva juste aprés

"Bon, pourquoi ma carte et la cape? Et comment connais tu leurs existences?" interrogea t-il, sous l'oeil surpris de Drago

" Ta cape et la carte étaient en possession de mon presque frére, et meilleur ami, Harry Potter, nous nous sommes enormement balladés avec ces objets...Quand a leur utilisation, nous avons besoin de sortir de Poudlard, afin d'accomplir un de nos buts, qui pourraient faire balancer la chance de vaincre Voldemort de notre côtê..Tu nous les passes oui ou non?" expliqua t-elle

James eut un soupir et la regarda dans les yeux

"Tu ne les abimes surtout pas...J'y tiens...Je vous couvre..." annonça t-il aprés une longue reflexion

Hermione eut un sourire, qui se fana aussitôt avant de fouiller dans ses poches et d'en sortir un gallion magique

"Tiens, si on a un probléme, la piéce chauffera...Et un message apparaitra sur la tranche, a la place des chiffres...En cas d'ennui, tu l'emmenera a Dumbledore, sans en parler a personne...D'accord?" proposa t-elle

James eut sursaut

"C'est dangereux?" demanda t-il

Hermione respira

"Je ne sais pas...Dans mon futur, c'est Harry qui ira la bas...Je vais tenter de lui faciliter la tache a maximum..."murmura t-elle

James prit le gallion

"Je vous couvre et je le ferais...Promis...Allez manger..." lanca t-il

Ils allérent manger, le coeur gros, craignant tous les trois pour quelque chose...Hrmione et Drago pour leurs vies, et James, pour son futur enfant, Hermione, Drago, leur vies...Ils finirent leur repas sans y avoir énormement mangé, et allérent dans leur dortoir...Hermione, qui avait métamorphosé un sac, arriva dans le dortoir, ou il y avait James, Sirius et Peter...James tendit la cape et la carte a Hermione, qui la prit...Puis elle se tourna vers Drago, qui semblait plus blanc que d'Habitude...

"Drago...Ne stresse pas, on s'en sortira...Ne t'inquiéte pas... " le rassura t-elle

Puis elle alla voir Sirius

"Aurais tu un couteau ou une lâme?" demanda t-elle

Mais james lui en tendit une

"Idem que pour le reste...Et n'oublie pas...Tu ne les abime pas, et tu me les rends tels quels..." prévint il

Hermione eut un sourire, et prépara son sac...Elle se remit draoite, 21h venait de sonner...Elle mit son sac sur son épaule, et regarda les maraudeurs...Elle serra dans ses bras, James, puis Sirius

"S'il devait m'arriver quelque chose, sache que je suis contente de t'avoir connu...Ce est valable pour toi aussi Sirius" fit elle a voix haute...

Sirius ouvrit la bouche, mais James le fit taire d'un regard...Hermione et Drago s'enroulerent dans la cape d'invisibilité, et sortirent du chateau...Ils se dirigérent a Pré Au Lard...Hermione, retira la cape et la carte, et les plia, afin de les mettre dans le sac a dos qu'elle avait ammené...Puis elle prit la main de Drago et ils transplanérent a la maison des Gaunt...Lorsqu'ils y arrivérent, Hermione eut une drole de vision, une maison dévastée, et complétemment abandonnée, a coté de belles maisons, entretenues...Elle entra dans la dite "maison" et eut une idée

"Accio Bague de Salazar Serpentard..." murmura t-elle, de peur de réveiller d'anciens monstres...Mais, apparemment, aucun sort ne semblait le garder...Hermione prit alors un étui en cuir qu'elle avait, et glissa la bague dedans...Puis ils ressortirent et transplanérent vers une grande etendue d'eau...Hermione se calma et tenta d'entrer dans la grotte souterraine...par voie de transplanage...Puis se souvint de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, et fit pareil...Elle arriva devant une éspece de porte, ou il y avait une pierre, avec une fente...Elle prit son couteau et s'entailla la main, puis appliqua sa main sur la fente, ce qui les laissa passer tous deux...

* * *

Ca vous a plus?

Suite si 6 rewiews

L.E.A.S & AAOF


	7. Chapitre VI : Contre la mort

_**Titre :**_ Plus jamais ça

_**Disclaimer :**_ seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

**Eternel & inutile Blabla des auteurs (ça se dit ça????) **

Bonjour a tous!!!!

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ceci est basé sur l'histoire de an angel of fire. Nous l'avons toutes deux réecrite, et donc la voici Avec pas mal de modifications, des maraudeurs encore plus drôles, et des situations encore plus farfelues!!! Bon enfin bref...Elle n'aura plus grand chose en commun avec la verson d'origine

Biz

Lady-E & AnAngeelOfFire

Ps: Toute rewiew postée sur une de mes fanfictions sera rendue!

* * *

Reponse aux rewiews:

**Nono-Chan230** Réponse dans le chapitre suivant Merci

**Mélissa ** Pas grave mais merci

**Rebecca-Black**; **Julie** ; **Maylin**, **Cindy**; **LiLy J** & **Miss Malefoy** Merci a vous

**Mounette** & **Naïade59**: Oui, Hermione décide & Drago suit, légéremment peureux, vu qu'il ne s'est jamais mis dans ce genre de situation comparé a Hermione, qui elle commence a en avoir l'habitude

* * *

_Rappel du chapitre précedent:_

_Puis ils ressortirent et transplanérent vers une grande etendue d'eau...Hermione se calma et tenta d'entrer dans la grotte souterraine...par voie de transplanage...Puis se souvint de ce qu'Harry lui avait dit, et fit pareil...Elle arriva devant une éspece de porte, ou il y avait une pierre, avec une fente...Elle prit son couteau et s'entailla la main, puis appliqua sa main sur la fente, ce qui les laissa passer tous deux..._

_**Chapitre 6: Contre la mort...**_

Ils passérent tous les deux, et se retrouvérent face a une sorte d'immense lac noirâtre, au milieu duquel, brillait une lueur verte...Il s'avancérent et Drago, allait tenter de mettre un pied dans le lac lorsqu'Hermione le rattrappa par le bras...

"Non...C'est plein d'Inferii ici...Ils tournérent en rond, et Hermione tenta encore le sortilége Accio

"ACCIO MEDAILLON DE SALAZAR SERPENTARD"

Un objet ressortit de l'eau, suivit d'une main, mais y rerentra automatiquement...Hermione regarda le lac et repensa a une phrase d'Harry...Il y avait une barque...Elle commenca a tater l'air, comme si elle essayait d'attrapper des molécules...

"Tu chasse l'air? " demanda Drago amusé

Hermione lui jetta un regard noir

"Non, je cherche une barque..." rétorqua t-elle, froidement

Elle semblait enfin avoir quelquechose dans les mains

"Drago, jette un sorte de désillusion, s'il te plait...Ca m'aiderait enormement..." demanda t-elle

Il le fit, et vit arriver un bâteau, tout petit bateau, a peine grand pour une personne...Hermione monta dedans, et fit signe a Drago de monter, ce qu'il fit plutôt réticent...Ils commencerent a avancer

"Trés jolie ambiance" commenta Drago

Hermione arriva au milieu, et vit une petite ile...Elle descendit suivie de Drago, et vit au milieu, une sorte de grande pensine...Hermione s'approcha et sortit une coupe...Drago la regarda faire, fasciné par son application, avant de voir qu'elle commencait a mettre l'eau verte, dans la coupe

"Hey!!! Qu'est-ce que tu fais?" l'arreta t-il

Hermione le regarda,

"Il faut boire le truc qui est dans cette bassine, pour avoir ce qui est au centre...Juste une chose, si je m'arrete, ne la bois surtout pas...Force moi a l'avaler...Aprés, je ne serrais certainement pas en êtat de réfléchir, donc tu prendras le médaillon, et tu m'emmeneras a la sortie...On sortira, et tu me ramene a Poudlard...D'accord? " annonca t-elle

Drago, la regarda étonnée...Elle avait une parfaite maîtrise d'elle même, et risquait sa vie pour sauver les autres...Drago la regarda, avant d'hocher positivemment la tête...Elle commenca a boire la coupe, réprimant une grimace, puis elle but la seconde...Puis la troisiéme, avant qu'elle ne se convulse...

"Veux plus...Infect...Harry...Ron..." baragouina Hermione

Drago, la regarda, affolé, puis la prit dans ses bras, et la forca a ingurgiter le reste de la bassine...Il s'empara du médaillon, et prit Hermione dans ses bras...Et commenca a courir...Des dizaines d'inferiis l'encerclaient, et Hermione dans ses bras le bloquait légéremment...Alors, il prononca un sort qu'il esperait ne plus jamais prononcer...Un sort de feu eternel, sur les inferii...Porfitant du fait, qu'ils se débattaient, il courut au bateau, mais des inferii l'entourait, alors il jetta des sortiléges de feu, dans tous les sens, jusqu'a ce qu'ils arrivent au bord...Il se dépecha de prendre Hermione dans ses bras, et sortit en courant...Il ressortit, et regarda Hermione...Elle était blanche, inconscient mais vivante...Il chercha dans sa poche le gallion...Mais ne le trouva pas...Il chercha dans la poche d'Hermione, et le trouva, dans son sac a dos...Il prit le gallion, et ecrivit

_"HERM BLESSE VENONT ECOLE"_

Il rangea le gallion, et sortit de la grotte, en nageant, la pauvre Hermione sur ses épaules...Il arriva au bord, complétement extenué, d'avoir porté Hermione, tout en nageant, et en la laisant hors de l'eau...Il regarda Hermione, et la porta a la route la plus proche...Il agita sa baguette, et un Bus violet arriva

"Salut, je suis Rufus Tomson, je serais votre controleur pour cette fois ci " commenca t-il

Drago lui tendit quelques gallions, en le coupant

"Pré Au Lard "

Le bus fit un bond de quelques bon 100 kilométres, et ils arriverent a Pré Au Lard, une bonne demi Heure aprés...Il sentit le gallion chauffer

_" OK...NS VS ATTENDONS A L ENTREE" _

Drago regarda Hermione, qui etait toujours aussi blanche, avant de leur répondre

_" PREV POMPOM, HERM PAS BIEN.PREV AUSSI DUMBL CHOSES PR LUI"_

Il sortit, Hermione dans les bras, et se dépêcha de marcher vers le château, en se maudissant...Ils avaient certes les horccruxes, mais Hermione en avait fait les frais...Il n'aurait jamais du...Et cela lui trottait dans la tête depuis qu'il était monté dans le MagicoBus...Lorsqu'il arriva, il vit James, Sirius, Remus et Peter, dehors...Il les regarda en leur demandant

"James, tu a été les voir?" demanda t-il

James les regarda, avant de dire

"Pomfresh oui, Dumbledore non, j'ai pas le mot de passe, ni les affaires..." avoua t-il

Drago le regarda sans rien dire, avant de demander a Remus

"Va voir Dumbledore, dis lui qu'Hermione est a l'infirmerie, et que j'ai des choses pour lui...Peter, tu dégages, quand a Sirius, tu m'attends a la salle commune " fit il, avant de courir vers l'infirmerie...

Lorsqu"'il arriva, Pomfresh etait prête...Et lorsqu'elle vit l'êtat d'Hermione, elle eut l'air inquiet...

"Que lui est il arrivé?" demanda t-elle

"Elle a bu une potion..." répondit il

Il lui tendit la coupe qui lui avait servit a la boire...Par chance, il restait une goutte dans la coupelle, elle la sentit, puis gouta

"Potion de torture mentale...et de déssechement...Ou avez vous donc été?" demanda l'infirmiére, choquée

Drago eut une grimace

"Je ne peux pas vous le dire " murmura Drago

Heureusement pour lui, le professeur Dumbledore arriva...Il semblait furieux

"Qu'a t-elle PomPom?" demanda t-il

Pomfresh, continua de l'ausculter

"Dans un ou deux jours, elle ira mieux..." prononça t-elle

Dumbledore regarda Hermione, avant de faire signe a Drago de le suivre...Il prit son sac, et le suivit...Dans son bureau.

"Ou étiez vous? Qu'avez vous fait? Il est 6 heures du matin!!! Vous n'avez rien dit a personne " prononça t-il d'une voix froide et décue

Drago baissa la tête...

"Hier, Hermione, a "subit" une intrusion de Voldemort dans sa tête, il lui a montré le futur, il se tenait en votre lieu et place...Votre Ordre et L' A.D etaient morts...Il lui a dit, qu'elle mourrait prochainement et de me saluer...D'ou le changement de plan d'hier matin..." commenca t-il

Le professeur Dumbledore le regarda sans rien dire

"Ce la m'explique toujours pas ou vous étiez, et ce que vous faisiez, et l'êtat de Miss Granger..." accusa t-il

Drago le regarda, sachant qu'il ne réagirait certainement pas bien...Alors il sortit de sa poche, le médaillon et du sac, la bague...

"Connaissez vous ces objets? " demanda Drago

Le professeur le regarda, d'un oeil bleu glacial

"Les symboles de serpentard " répliqua t-il

Drago eut un sourire

"Vous avez en face de vous, 2, des septs morceaux de vie, de Lord Voldemort...Autrement dit, ce sont Deux de ses Horcruxes..." annonça Drago

Dumbledore le regarda surpris

"Vous avez été cherché ces objets, sans le dire a personne? Et sans préparation? Vous êtes malades!!! " accusa Dumbledore

Drago le regarda, un sourire en coin

" De plus, nous avons la liste des 7 horcruxes..." continua Drago

Le professeur ne cacha pas un sourire

"Je vois...Merci de votre aide, mais je me vois dans l'obligation de retirer 20 points a gryffondor, et une retenue, qui se déroulera ici même, pour vous deux...Vous pouvez disposer..." lacha t-il

Drago, prit son sac, et courut a l'infirmerie, ou Hermione, semblait avoir reprit des couleurs bien qu'elle soit encore inconsciente...Il s'installa a coté d'elle

"Hermione...Pardon pour ces six années de mépris et de haine...Excuse moi aussi pour Potter...Enfin Harry et Ronald...Pardonne moi..."s'excusa t-il, mais il reprit aussitot " Tu vas rire, mais depuis que je suis ici, j'ai appris a te voir sous un autre jour...Tu es sympathique, rebelle...Tu as en quelques sorte mis des couleurs dans ma vie...Et pour ca je te dirais merci...merci..."

Il ne savait pas que derriere il avait été écouté, et décida d'aller se coucher...Il alla a la salle commune, ou l'attendait Sirius son cousin...Il ésperait qu'il n'hurlerait pas, si jamais il venait a apprendre ce qu'il était réelement...

* * *

Z'avez aimé? Ou pas aimé?

Pas de suite sans 6 rewiews


	8. Chapitre VII : Revelation & Cadeau

_**Titre :**_ Plus jamais ça

_**Disclaimer :**_ seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

**Eternel & inutile Blabla des auteurs (ça se dit ça????) **

Bonjour a tous!!!!

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ceci est basé sur l'histoire de an angel of fire. Nous l'avons toutes deux réecrite, et donc la voici Avec pas mal de modifications, des maraudeurs encore plus drôles, et des situations encore plus farfelues!!! Bon enfin bref...Elle n'aura plus grand chose en commun avec la verson d'origine

Biz

Lady-E & AnAngelOfFire

* * *

Reponse aux rewiews:

**Dragonia Malefoy**: Maintenant xD merci

**Rebecca-Black** : Merci

**nono-chan230** : Il sait trés bien pourquoi, d'ailleurs, il a y penser dés le début de ce chapitre Merci

**Laura** : Dans ce chapitre la, elle n'est pas vraiment en état, aprés peut étre...

**LiLy J** : En effet, cela risque d'être comique...Merci

**Mounette**: Merci

* * *

Rappel du chapitre précedent:

_Il ne savait pas que derriere il avait été écouté, et décida d'aller se coucher...Il alla a la salle commune, ou l'attendait Sirius son cousin...Il ésperait qu'il n'hurlerait pas, si jamais il venait a apprendre ce qu'il était réelement..._

_**Chapitre 7 : Instant Verité pour les uns, Cadeux pour les autres**_

Drago prononça le mot de passe, et trouva Sirius dans un fauteuil a l'attendre...Il s'installa en face de lui, et un silence quasi mortel plana sur sur la salle, avant que le voix de Sirius le brise

"Comment va t-elle?" demanda Sirius

Drago regarda les flammes

" Mieux..." marmonna t-il furieux contre lui même...Il n'aurait jamais du la laisser boire...Et il aurait du le faire...Mais il songea avec déséspoir qu'elle avait bien réagit, car il aurait été impossible a Hermione, 1m65, et 48kilos, ne pourrrait pas le porte lui, 1m80 et 57 kilos...Impossible...

Sirius le regarda avant de dire, ignorant les reflexions de Drago

"Comment je suis dans le futur?" demanda Sirius, blanc comme neige, en le regardant droit dans les yeux

Drago le regarda, fuyant son regard

"Je vais te raconter, le point du vue, que j'avais a l'époque...J'etais encore un crétin arrogant, qui ne pensait qu'a la valeur du sang, et qui esperait un jour finir comme son pére...Donc, depuis tout petit, ma mére, m'a raconté ton histoire...Tu t'es enfui de chez toi...Mais il paraitrait que quelques années plus tard, tu aurais ...tu aurais..." commenca Drago, ne sachant comment tourner sa phrase, afin d'éviter la colere de Sirius

"Oui? j'aurais ?" demanda Sirius, impatient de savoir la suite

Drago le regarda, sans ciller, avant de dire d'une voix triste

" Quelqu'un a trahit James et sa femme, et lorsqu'ils sont morts, tout a été reposé sur toi...Tu as poursuivi le traître, et il a tué, une rue entiere de passant...Tu as passé, exactemment 12 ans de ta vie en prison..." fit il

Sirius blanchit...

" Et?" interrogea t-il

Drago eut un soupir désolé...

"Je ne sais pas grand chose...Mon paternel, ne jugeait pas utile que je sois au courant de cela, et donc m'a gardé dans une ignorance assez grande...Ceci dit, Hermione sait, je l'ai deja entendu parler de vous a St Potty et a Weasmoche... " avoua t-il

Sirius leva un sourcil

"St Potty? Weasmoche? C'est qui ceux la?" demanda Sirius, curieux de savoir qui est qui...

Drago eut un sourire ironique

"Pour commencer, je suis allé a Serpentard...Entouré de Crabbe; Goyle et Parkinson, pour mon plus grand malheur...Et Hermione, une petite fille, avec des cheveux hirsutes, et des dents de castor...Elle, est allée a Gryffondor..Au début, elle n'avait aucun ami...Elle était bizare...Elle répondait toujours aux questions des professeurs, et ne dérogeait jamais aux réglements, quelqu'ils soient.. Et un jour, allons savoir pourquoi, elle s'est mise a trainer, avec St Potty et Weasmoche...St Potty, est le fils de James...Il est vu comme un saint, a vrai dire, cela m'a toujours énervé, qu'on lui passe tout, juste parce qu'il devait tuer Voldemort...Puiq y'avais La bellette, alias Weasmoche, connu légalemment sous le nom de Ronald Weasley...Un abruti fini, un rouquin, plein de taches de rousseur, tres malhabile, et goinfre...Dés le départ, on ne se supportait pas, d'ailleurs, Hermione, te le dira, nous avions eu une altercation, qui avait rendu un de mes deux gorilles alité pendant quelques jours, pendant que Miss, avait les dents, qui touchaient le sol...Et notre guerre a continué, jusqu'a notre septiéme et derniére année..." raconta Drago, a qui ses disputes avec Weasmoche et Potty lui manquaient..

Sirius eut un sourire...Ca ressemblait de prés a un jolui mélange de Malefoy et de Black...Il parlait et évoluait comme un Black, mais ressentait souvent comme un Malefoy...

"Pourquoi?" demanda Sirius

Drago fuya son regard...

"Je préfere ne pas te le dire...Un jour peut etre...Mais pas aujourd'hui...J'en suis pas fier, il a reussi a faire ce qu'il a voulu de moi, mais je n'avouerai pas maintenant, ce que j'ai osé faire... " murmura Drago, avant d'aller se coucher, laissant Sirius, songeur, devant la cheminée...

Le lendemain, il fut debout, a l'Aurore, notre cher Drago...Il s'habilla en vitesse, et alla a l'infirmerie...Il s'approcha du lit, doucement...Il la regarda, pâle comme la mort...Il eut un sourire et s'installa sur la chaise, juste a coté...

"Hermione...J'ai peur...Peur d'avouer ce que j'ai fait... Ce jour là...Peur d'être a nouveau aussi hait...Peur de tout perdre...Je t'en supplie...Aide moi..." murmura t-il

Il la regarda , avant de dire, doucement

"Tu me manque..." chuchota t-il dans son oreille, avant de partir

La journée se passa presque sans emcombre pour Drago...Si ce n'est Sirius, qui l'harcelait de Question, Malefoy pére, et sa clique sui étaient venus l'ennuyer...Mais sinon, tout allait bien...Jusqu'a ce quil soit appelé au bureau du directeur...Drago, y arriva, une vingtaine de minutes plus tard...Il eut un choc, en voyant Hermione, blanche comme de la farine, sur une chaise, devant de bureau du directeur...

"Hermione...Ca va? tu es blanche!!!" s'inquiéta t-il

Hermione eut un petit sourire, tandis que le directeur rigolait...

"Bien, j'ai vos dossier, d'identité...Il faut juste que nous nous mettions d'accord sur les lieux de naissances...Miss Granger? " demanda polimment le directeur

Hermione le regarda; avant de dire

"Chateau Von Redenicht , prés de Munich...Il existe réelement, mais ce n'est qu'une ruine...Les propriétaires sont morts, il y a une vingtaine d'année..." annonca Hermione

Le directeur eut un sourire

"Et vous?" demanda t-il a Drago

"Moi? Ici même " répliqua Drago

Le directeur eut un sourire qui s'élargit de plus belle

"Bien...S vous acceptiez de signer, sur ce registre de naissance, en faisant une signature autre que la votre..." proposa le directeur

Hermione eut un sourire, et fit une grosse et grande signature, tandis que Drago, lui faisait plus un dessin qu'autre chose...Lorsqu'ils eurent fini, le directeur récupéra les feuilles, et leur tendit une autre feuille...Hermione le regarda, éberluée

"Professeur...Vous n'êtes pas serieux?" balbutia Hermione

Drago étonné, lu la feuille, surpris

" _Acte de Propriété N°1587656A4584AD4524_

_Le chateau Von Redenicht, qui avait été légué a l'école par _

_Mrs Kasperds, _

_est et sera désormais en possesion de _

_Miss Hermione Saunders et de Mr Drago Vans. _

_Nous vous priions de bien vouloir prendre ce papier comme effectif, dés maintenant. Et de le respecter._

_Ecole Poudlard"_

Le professeur eut un sourire

"Je suis trés serieux Miss...Evidemment, ce chateau a besoin d'un coup de jeune, mais je pense que vous devriez vvous en sortir...Ce chateau, appartenait a une ancienne éleve ici, qui en guise de remerciement, nous a légué, ce chateau dans son testamment...Bien evidemment, j'y ai imposé des charmes, et des protections... Etant donné que vous êtes maintenant en deuxieme cycle, vous pourrez utiliser de la magie, quand bon vous semble...Vous vous rendrez dans cette maison, tous les Week End, par le réseau de transplanage, pour retapper cette maison...et c'est valable, dés demain..."

Hermione, eut un sourire, et commenca a pleurer

"Professeur...Comment avez vous su?" demanda Hermione

Le professeur eut un sourire

" Je le sais depuis que j'ai parlé des papiers...Vous avez pensé a ce lieu...Voila...Evidemment Miss, n'en parlez pas a n'importe qui..."conseilla Dumbledore

Hermione etait contente...Elle en pleurait...Mais elle sentit deux bras l'encercler...

"Drago..." commenca t-elle

Devait elle lui demander????

* * *

¨Pas de suite sans 6 rewiews

LEAS & AAOF


	9. Chapitre VIII : Simplement moi

_**Titre :**_ Plus jamais ça

_**Disclaimer :**_ seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

**Eternel & inutile Blabla des auteurs (ça se dit ça????) **

Bonjour a tous!!!!

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ceci est basé sur l'histoire de an angel of fire. Nous l'avons toutes deux réecrite, et donc la voici Avec pas mal de modifications, des maraudeurs encore plus drôles, et des situations encore plus farfelues!!! Bon enfin bref...Elle n'aura plus grand chose en commun avec la verson d'origine

Biz

Lady-E & AnAngeelOfFire

PS: Navrées pour ce retard, mais nous etions legeremment débordées, il y a des exams

* * *

Reponses aux rewiews: 

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : Merci Merci de ton atention depuis le debut de la fic

_**LiLy J, Elypotter & DragoHermione**_: Merci

**_Harrylove_**: Bah, la tout est expliqué

_**Loveboy666**_: Il n'avouera pas dans ce chapitre ci, mais dans un des deux suivants

**_nono-chan230: _**Elle va lui poser la question juste aprés

**_Laura:_** Elle va lui demander, quand a Drago, il avouera aprés ses torts

* * *

Rappel du chapitre précedent: 

_Hermione etait contente...Elle en pleurait...Mais elle sentit deux bras l'encercler..._

_"Drago..." commenca t-elle_

_Devait elle lui demander????_

Chapitre 8: Juste moi...

Hermione, se tourna, et regarda Drago dans les yeux...Ses, yeux, habituellement froid et distants, semblaient heureux et...Amoureux? Chassant, vite cette idée de sa tête, elle le regarda le plus serieusemment du monde

"Drago...Tu étais sincére a l'infirmerie? Tu sais ce matin? " demanda t-elle, redoutant la réponse

Le concerné, se mit a rougir, avant de reprendre une teinte normale...

" Tu sera surprise...Mais oui...Je me suis attaché a toi, Hermione...Et même si je t'ai souvent pour ne pas dire tout le temps méprisée, je m'excuse...Pardonne moi, pour toutes ses années de mépris et de haine..." murmura t-il, les yeux baissés

Hermione eut un sourire

" Tu vas rire, mais toi aussi, tu m'a manqué durant tout ce temps..." annonça t-elle, un sourire en coin

Le directeur qui avait assisté a la scene, eut un sourire...

" Je vois que cela est réglé...Miss, j'ai besoin de connaitre votre orientation, ainsi que celle de Monsieur Malefoy" demanda t-il

Drago se retint de lancer une remarque désobligeante

" Pour moi, ce sera Auror" annonça Hermione, radieuse

Drago la regarda, un sourire tipiquemment Malfoyen

"Pour moi aussi..."suivit il

Le directeur les regarda , avant de leur faire signe de partir...Sans se douter de se qu'il se passait a l'autre bout du chateau...

_**A l'autre bout du chateau**_

Un etre petit et rondouillard, etait penché, sur une table de la bibliotheque...Il écrivait une réponse sur un parchemin deja bien utilisé

_" Maître,_

_Deux nouveaux éleves sont arrivés, Drago Vans et Hermione Sanders. Ils pretendent venir d'un institut privé en Irlande. Mais, ca ne colle pas, ils connaissent aussi bien le chateau que nous, sans y avoir jamais mis les pieds! Et bizaremment, la fille se comporte bizaremment avec moi, la gars aussi d'ailleurs...Je pense qu'ils savent qui je suis...Comment? je vais y travailler maître._

_Peter."_

_" N'es tu qu'un crétin? Regle n°1: N'envoie pas de missive la bas, mais chez moi, je les lui communiquerais en heure et en temps. Pour "le" probléme, une seule chose s'impose...Savoir ce qu'ils savent...Je suppose que tu dois savoir comment t'y prendre non?_

_Angelus "_

_" Malefoy, ne m'appelle plus jamais crétin, tu pourrais le regretter...Tu oublie une chose, James, Remus et Sirius les protegent, je ne peux rien faire, je suis au pied du mur, si j'agis, ils sauront...demande a Lucius ou Severus de le faire_

_Peter"_

_"N'essaie pas de m'intimider Pettegrow, tu le paierais nettemment plus cher. Lucius est indisponible, je te laisse t'arranger avec Severus._

_Angelus"_

_" J'essaierais...Aux Calandes Grecques _

_Peter"_

_"J'en ai parlé avec Sevrus, il est d'accord, rende vous, ce soir, a 1 heure du matin, au parc, pres de la clairiere._

_Angelus"_

_"Ok_

_peter"_

Il renvoya le parchemin et se dirigea vers la salle commune, avec des gestes lents...Lorsqu'il y arriva, il trouva James et Lily dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et Sirius en plein milieu d'une partie d'echec sorcier face a Remus...

$$ Si vous saviez ce que je dois faire pour vous sauver...Si vous saviez ce que je suis en train de faire $$ pensa t-il legerremment amer

Il s'installa dans un fauteuil, mais personne ne le vit, tout le monde etant occupé a une activité passionnante...Puis Drago et Hermion arriverent, écarlates, et genés...Hermione se tenait plutot loin de Drago, et fuyait son regard...Elle semblait avoir pleuré, tandis Drago, la regardait, mais n'osait rien dire...Des qu'ils passerent le passage de la salle commune, Hermione courut a son dortoir, tandis que Drago s'installa dans un fauteuil...Sirius vit la mine de son cousin, et rigola

"L'amour vole bas en cette saison? "nargua t-il

Drago ne réagit même pas, repensant a ce qui venait de se passer...

_**FLASH-BACK**_

_Hermione sortit du bureau avec Drago...N'ayant aucune envie de retourner immediatemment a la salle commune, il lui proposa de se ballader dans le parc...Ils s'installerent, a l'ombre d'un arbre...Ne sachant que dire, il la regarda, et murmura_

_"Simceremment excuse moi pour toutes les fois ou j'ai dépassé les bornes, j'ai été le plus gros des imbéciles...Tu est une fille superbe, charmante, sympathique, intelligente, et moi, je t'ai toujours discreditée, a cause de ton sang...Pardonne moi...J'en prie..."_

_Hermione le regara, rouge, ne sachant pas quoi répondre, alors il continua_

_" Au début, j'etais pourri, alors je t'haissais, a cause de ton sang, et a cause de tes résultats...La sang de bourbe, qui battait le sang pur...Si tu savait le nombre de correction que j'ai pu prendre, a cause de cela...Alors je t'ai maudite...Puis j'ai arreté d'y croire a ce stupide préjugé, mais une évidence me sautait aux yeux, tu avais des amis, chose que je n'aurais jamais eu...Des amis loyaux, pas comme moi, pas comme ceux qui disent le moindre de tes faits et gestes a ton pére...Et tu semblais si parfaite...Je t'ai encore plus detestée...La seule chose que j'ai toujours nié, jusqu'a il y a un ou deux mois, est le fait que je crois que je t'aime...Depuis la premiére année...Je me le suis caché...Mais j'en peux plus...Comprends moi..." murmura t-il_

_Hermione sentait les larmes couler, mais ne bougea pas...Drago resta devant elle_

_"Je t'aime Hermione Jane Granger..." continua t-il_

_Hermione le regarda, surprise, alors ce dernier, s'approcha d'elle, et l'embrassa, tendremment...Lorsqu'ils se separerent, leur regard se fuyerent...Pourquoi? Ils étaient revenus a leur salle commune sans aucune parole, si ce n'est un silence qui en disait long..._

_**FIN DU FLASH-BACK**_

Lorsque Drago sortit de sa reverie, il était seul dans la salle commune, il avait encore les yeux fermés, mais ne bougeait pas...Soudain, il entendit un bruit qui ressemblait a quelqu'un qui partait de son dortoir...Il ouvrit discretemment les yeux, et vit Peter...Il attendit qu'il ait passé le portait, avant de sortir a la suite...Il le suivit, au milieu des couloirs, des armures grincantes, et des vieux tableaux grognons...Il le suivit dans le parc, et se cacha derriere un arbre.

"Pettegrow...Qu'est ce que tu veux?" Demanda le futur maître des potions

Peter, eut un air géné, avant de dire

"Je pense que les deux nouveaux, nous ont tous grillés, du moins les éléves, ils savent qui est qui...Ils savent deja tout a l'avance...Je pense qu'il serait judicieux,de savoir ce qu'ils savent" expliqua brievemment le Rat ( Qui j'espere va crever xD)

"Depuis quand tu pense Pettegrow? ton idée, n'est pas si mauvaise, il suffirait de reussir, a mettre, du veritaserum, dans leurs verres...Je te fournirais les potions, tu leur fera boire, et en theorie, ils te diront tout..." fit Severus, avant de partir

Drago, attendit pattiemment, que Peter et Severus soient partis, avant de retourner au dortoir lui même...Enfin, c'etait son intention, avant qu'il ne se fasse attrapper par Rusard, le jeune , qui l'ammena au directeur...Sans laisser Rusard parler, il prit la parole

"On va nous faire boire du veritaserum a notre insu professeur!" s'exclama t-il

Le directeur le regarda, surpris, avant de faire partit, Rusard

"Pouvez vous repeter? du Veritaserum?" demanda t-il

Drago le regarda comme s'il etait aliéné

" J'ai entendu Pettegrow sortir, comme par le futur, ce sera un mangemort, d'ailleurs, il l'est deja, tout comme Severus et mon pere, je l'ai suivit...Il y a eut une petite reunion, et il a été décidé de nous faire boire du veritaserum, afin qu'on raconte tout...Ils l'auront demain" annonca Drago

Le professeur le regarda, avant de lui tendre, deux pendentifs

"Tene, ces pendentifs, seront des protection, afin de garantir, que vous ne direz pas la vérité...Si vous dites quelquechose, cela sera une phrase comme le canard a mangé le chat...Un pour vous, et un autre pour Miss Granger...Bonne soirée" donna t-il

Drago retourna a sa salle commune, plein d'interrogations et de doutes. Il s'endormit, aprés une longue reflexion...Le lendemain, lorsqu'il se reveilla, il etait le seul, encore en train de dormir...Il se leva et vit Sirius, arriver, avec un verre d'eau.

"Tu veux boire?" demanda t-il

Drago prit le verre, sans se douter de quoi que ce soit

* * *

LEAS & AAOF 

Pas de suite si y'a moins 6 rewiews


	10. Chapitre IX : Trahison et découvertes

_**Titre :**_ Plus jamais ça

_**Disclaimer :**_ seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

**Eternel & inutile Blabla des auteurs (ça se dit ça????) **

Bonjour a tous!!!!

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ceci est basé sur l'histoire de an angel of fire. Nous l'avons toutes deux réecrite, et donc la voici Avec pas mal de modifications, des maraudeurs encore plus drôles, et des situations encore plus farfelues!!! Bon enfin bref...Elle n'aura plus grand chose en commun avec la verson d'origine

Biz

Lady-E & AnAngeelOfFire

* * *

Reponses aux rewiews

_**Avada**_: Aucun risque, je vais pas lacher le morceau Merci

_**Rebecca-Black: **_Regarde la suite!!!

_**Laura**_ Pour le collier réponse maintenant, et pour les sentimens, aprés...

_**Marine:**_ Merci

_**Pounette:**_ Merci

_**Dragohermione: **_Merci Beaucoup

* * *

_**Rappel du chapitre précedent:**_

_"Drago retourna a sa salle commune, plein d'interrogations et de doutes...Il s'endormit, et fut reveillé a l'aube, par Sirius, qui lui tendit un verre d'eau, chose qu'il prit sans méfiance...Il aurait certainemment du rester sur ses gardes..."_

_**Chapitre 9: Haute trahison et découvertes**_

Drago attrappa le verre, sans se mefier, le vida d'un trait...Sirius, eut un sourire, avant de demander

"Que sait tu sur Peter Petegrow?" demanda t-il, tentant de cacher son sourire de reussite

Drago eut un rire

"Tu le sais deja Sirius " murmura t-il, ayant mal au crane

Sirius le fixa froidemment

"Faux...Alors d'ou viens tu?"

Drago sentit le pendentif chauffer

" Allemagne, Australie, Chat, Lion, Bleu, Rouge," lacha t-il

Le dénommé Sirius le regarda sans comprendre

"Qui est tu dans la realité?" redemanda

"Drago Vans" fit il mine de rien

"QUI EST TU?" Hurla le "Sirius" rouge

Soudain, les traits du Sirius, s'effacerent pour laisser place, a un Peter Pettegrow...Plus furieux que jamais...Il ne devait pas comprendre...Soudain Hermione, arriva...Et Drago, faisant mine de se lever, la serra dans ses bras, tout en lui mettant le collier...Puis il revint s'asseoir...

"Hermione, tu veux boire de l'eau?" demanda Peter, en souriant...

Hermione surprise, le laissa faire, et commenca a boire...Alors Peter, leur posa une question

"D'ou venez vous? " demanda le Rat

Hermione le regarda et paniqua en sentant sa bouche parler, sans son accord

" abcd " annona t-elle

Ils rigolerent tous les deux, tandis que Peter, sortait sa baguette, et commenca a prononcer un Oubliette...Mais, un Expeliarmus sortit de l'escalier l'en empecha, et c'est avec une joie, qu'ils virent Sirius et James arriver, un air méprisant sur le visage...Ils s'approcherent, avec mépris du corps assommé de Peter, Sirius, le regarda haineux...

"Sale traître...Tu devrais avoir honte Peter..."

James, prefera l'ignorer quand a lui, et passa a coté sans le voir...Lorsque Drago fut sur d'etre tranquille, il enleva son medaillon, et celui d'Hermione, et regarda les maraudeurs...

"Comment avez vous su?" demanda t-il

James regarda Peter avec dedain

"Ce crétin avait laissé la brosse de Sirius, et un autre flacon de Polynectar sur son lit...On a su comme ca, et comme y'avais quelqu'un qui a hurlé, tout a l'heure, on est descendu..."

Drago regarda Peter...

"Faudrait prévenir le directeur..." marmonna t-il

Le portrait bascula

"Inutile Mr Vans, je suis la, ainsi que des aurors..." fit une voix derriere lui

Ils se retournerent, et virent Dumbledore, entourés d'Aurors...Ils virent une tornade brun leur passer devant, puis un James suspendu au cou d'un Auror...Sirius rigola avant d'expliquer

"C'est le pere de James...Il l'a pas vu depuis des mois..."

Hermione et Drago se regarderent, et d'un accord commun s'effacerent, afin de laisser libre court a James et son pere... Ils allerent dans le parc,et la Hermione, s'arreta net...Elle eut un sourire malicieux, avant d'attrapper Drago par le bras, tout en l'entrainant, vers la salle sur demande. La Hermione, le lacha tout en marchant devant la porte...Drago la regarda surprise, avant de lui demander

" Que compte tu faire?"

Hermione le regarda, un sourire sadique aux lévres...

"Empecher un assassin de devenir riche,et avoir un moyen de pression sur Remus..."

Elle rentra, et Drago la suivit...Ils entrerent dans la salle, qui etait grande, lumineuse, et qui contenait une grande bibliotheque, ainsi qu'une table, et un feu de cheminée...Hermione prit un livre, et commenca a ecrire frenetiquement, sous le regard amusé de Drago...Au bout d'un certain mment, cette derniere leva le regard

"¨Pourquoi cet air rieur?" demanda Hermione suspicieuse

Drago la regarda amusé

"Parce que je pourrais t'éviter toute cette recherche inutile..." fit il mysterieux

Hermione le regarda , hébétée, sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de lui dire

"Tu...Tu...As...La recette?..." demanda t-elle

Drago acquiesca du chef, avant de prendre des ingredients...Et de commencer, Hermione voulut toucher a un ingredient, mais il lui fit signe que non...Elle regarda plutot vexée de son comportement. Mais ne bougea pas...

"Je dois effacer, le mal que mes parents, et les autres lui ont fait a notre époque..." marmonna t-il

Hermione le regarda faire...Puis, aux alentours de 14 heures, ils sortirent de la piece, le precieux flacon dans la poche... Ils allerent, a table, et remarquant l'absence du prefet, Hermione, annonca aux maraudeurs

"Nous avons trouvé un remede temporaire pour Remus..."

Sirius les regarda surpris

"Non, nous ne plaisantons pas...Il devra boire ca, les deux jours précedents sa transformation, et tout ira bien , il se transformera, mais sera aussi innofensif qu'un nounours en peluche..."

James eut un rire, et les remercia du regard pour son ami absent...Ils discuterent de tout et de n'importe quoi...Jusqu'a ce que Drago, prit d'une subite illumination se leve, et parte en courant a la bibliotheque...Il se souvenait d'un trés vieux sort, qui pourrait lui etre utile, un sort que sa famille avait utilisé, pour reunir les Horcruxes d'un vieil ancetre, recidiviste et apostat...Il suffirait de travailler dessus, et il y arriverait non? Mais il savait que le temps leur serait compté, il attaquerait ceratinement Poudlard dans un futur proche... Il revint, quelques minutes plus tard, un sourire aux lévres, mais ne prononca aucun mot...De son coté Hermione décida de Publier sa potion, elle prit un hiboux, et envoya une epreuve de sa potion au ministere. Ils allerent en metamorphose, ou ils apprirent les base de l'animagi, mais cela reclamait une tenue confortable, autrement dit, en Tee-Shirt sans manche, voir débardeur...Drago se retrouva assez ennuyé, il refusait de montrer sa marque a tout le monde, alors il alla voir le professeur en apparté

"Professeur, j'ai un leger probleme," lanca t-il

Le professeur Mc Gonagall le regarda surprise

" Je ne sais pas si le professeur Dumbledore vous a parlé de nous, mais voila, je ne peut pas me mettre en Tee-Shirt, a moins que vous la cachiez, chose impossible, je le crains..."

Le professeur Mc Gonagall le regarda un sourire en coin

"Je sais, on m'a parlé de vous, et puisqu'il le faut, j'essaierais un test sur vous, pendant que les autres essaieront les animagi..." marmonna t-elle

Drago la remercia d'un signe de tête, puis le professeur donna des consignes a toute la classe, comme ne pas vouloir changer maintenant, etc...Puis se tourna vers Drago

"Nous allons nous occuper de vous...Je vais chercher toute sortes de genes metamorphosiques chez vous, ce qui si il y en a, vous rendrait probablement, plus doué en métamorphoses, et peut etre metamorphomage..."

Et sans prévenir, un sort violet, le percuta , et il commenca a trembler, mais sans raison le professeur Mc Gonagall arreta...Elle était blanche...

"Mr Vans...Vous êtes..."

* * *

Ca vous a plus?

Suite si 6 rewiews

L.E.A.S & AAOF


	11. Chapter X: Préparatifs et Volontariats

_**Titre :**_ Plus jamais ça

_**Disclaimer :**_ seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

**Eternel & inutile Blabla des auteurs (ça se dit ça????) **

Bonjour a tous!!!!

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ceci est basé sur l'histoire de an angel of fire. Nous l'avons toutes deux réecrite, et donc la voici Avec pas mal de modifications, des maraudeurs encore plus drôles, et des situations encore plus farfelues!!! Bon enfin bref...Elle n'aura plus grand chose en commun avec la verson d'origine

Biz

Lady-E & AnAngeelOfFire

Je travaille actuellement sur une nouvelle fic, un DM/HG, et il est egalement possible, qu'un nouveau partenariat soit possible enntre An Angel Of Fire et Lady E. Angel Shadows

* * *

Reponses aux rewiews:

_**Mounette: **_Reponse dans ce chapitre

_**Loveboy666:**_ Merci, mais je n'ai aucune intention de lacher cette fic

_**Laura et Allis 13**_: Reponse Ici. Merci

_**Pounette**_: Leur relation s'approfondira dans les prochains chapitres Merci

_**Lily Forever, Nadallia, le Quatro Malfoyen:**_ Merci beaucoup

_**Rebecca-Black**_: La voila et Merci

_**DragoHermione**_: Merci, j'en profite, avant de partir en vacances

* * *

_**Rappel du chapitre précedent:**_

_Et sans prévenir, un sort violet, le percuta , et il commenca a trembler, mais sans raison le professeur Mc Gonagall arreta...Elle était blanche..._

_"Mr Vans...Vous êtes..."_

_**Chapitre 10 : Préparatifs et Volontariat**_

Le professeur demeurait blanche, elle le regarda...Toute la classe s'etait tue, et les regardait. Reprenant conscience de la situation, elle ordonna a toute la classe de continuer son travail...Puis elle se tourna vers Drago

"Avz vous des metamorphomages, voir des informetamorphomages dans votre famille?" demanda t-elle, gravement

Drago la regarda sans comprendre

" Avez vous des gens, qui pratiquent la metamorphose sans baguette dans votre famille?" redemanda t-elle

Drago la regarda, et se mit a réflechir

"J'ai une cousine, métamorphomage, une tante aussi, quand aux infor...Enfin bref, pour le reste je n'en ai aucune idée..." lacha t-il

La professeur le regarda, puis sans elever la voix, lui expliqua

" Vous avez une forte aptitude a la métamorphose, un taux élevé...Vous etes vous deja transformé, ou bien même avez vous seulement métamorphosé quelque chose, sans le vouloir?"

Drago arcqua un sourcil, il se souvenait, de son anniversaire de ses trois ans...Il avait métamorphosé une buche, en balayette, et ses parents, avaient mis cela sur le compte de la magie instinctive, quand a la metamorphomagie, il n'en n'avait jamais fait...

"Oui, j'ai effectivement, deja metamorphosé une vieille buche quand j'avais trois ans, mais je ne vois absolument pas le rapport" avoua t-il

Le professeur lui donna un parchemin, pusi reprit la suite de son cours...Drago eut un sourire en lisant le parchemin

_"Mr Vans, _

_Vous aurez doreanvant des Cours avancés, dispensés par moi même, le vendredi de 16h a 18h, ainsi qu'avec le professeur Dumbledore, le jeudi de 7h a 10h._

_Cordialement,_

_Professeur Mc Gonagall"_

Drago sortit leger de son cours de Métamorphose, avant de recevoir, un hibou, surpris, lui qui d'habitude n'avait jamais recu de courrier, excepté de Dumblodore, regarda la chouette, avant de lui prendre sa lettre..Il commenca a la lire, les sourcils arqués, avant de chercher Hermione en courant...Il la trouva en grande conversation avec Lily, mais sans faire attention, il l'attrappa par le bras...

"Tiens" fit il, blanc

Hermione prit la lettre surprise, et commenca a la lire

_"Mr Vans, Miss Sanders,_

_Vous savez que vous avez defait un plan de Tom. Je vous félicite!! Mais pour faire simple, vous savez que je suis actuellement recherché pour experiences interdites sur animaux non? Pourriez vous, aller voir mon cher frére, Albus, et lui dire, qu'il semblerait que Tom, prévoit d'attaquer Poudlard, d'ici un mois, l'echec de Pettegrow, l'ayant mis dans une rage folle...Dites lui cela, et surtout, dites lui, de ne pas chercher a communiquer avec moi._

_Alberforth Dumbledore"_

Hermione leva le regard vers Drago, avant de se mettre a courir, en quete du bureau directorial...Elle y arriva quelques instants plus tard, ecarlate d'essoufflement et surtout de honte, elle avait débarqué, en pleine reunion des professeurs, sous le regard amusé de Drago, qui la sentant paniqué prit la parole

"Professeur, on a besoin de vous..." Annonca t-il, tout en lui tendant la lettre.

Dumbledore commenca a la lire, avant de se tourner, vers les professeurs

" Tom Jedusor, va attaquer Poudlard dans moins d'un mois...Nous devons l'annoncer aux éleves..." lacha Dumbledore, las.

Drago le regarda, tout en se curant les ongles, en tant que Malfoy, on ne se refait pas...

"Possible, mais il faudrait, dans ce cas, ne renvoyer que les 1eres aux 5emes années, sinon, j'en connais, comme mon grand pere qui se poseront des questions, et avoueront tout..." lacha Drago, surpris par ses propres paroles...

Dumbledore eut un rire

"Exact...A ce propos, je souhaitais, vous proposer d'entrer dans l'ordre, vos connaisances nous seront trés utiles..." lacha le directeur

Hermione eut un sourire

" Pour moi, ce sera sans probléme...J'accepte" annonca Hermione

Drago lui les regarda, il refusait de plier, il ne se referrait pas

"Je n'entre pas dans l'ordre, mais sachez qu'en cas de problémes, vous pouvez compter sur moi" claqua Drago

Les professeurs le regarderent surpris par son insolence, tandis que le vieux directeur souriait

"Bien...Maintenant, si je pouvais voir, Miss Sanders et Mr Vans, en privé..." capitula le professeur

Les professeurs sortirent, non sans regarder avec epouvante Drago, et son sourire vainqueur...Lorsqu'ils furent dehors, le professeur, leva les charmes de metamorphose physique...Il les regarda, un sourire en coin

"Essayez de vous transformer, en ce que vous etiez, il y a quelques instants..." annonca t-il

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre...

"Meditez, repensez a votre forme physique..." conseilla Dumbledore.

Drago et Hermione commencerent a méditer, avant qu'un Pop sonore ne retentisse...Et tous virent avec horreur pour certains, et amusement pour d'autres... Hermione arborer une forte poitrine...Elle se mit a blanchir, tandis que Drago etait vraiment hilare...Qui aurait cru, qu'Hermione Granger, arborerait un jour une enorme poitrine?...Le professeur les regarda amusé, avant de conseiller a Hermione, de redevenir, comme elle etait avant, autrement dit, en se concentrant et en y pensant...Elle se concentra, et au bout de quelques heures, redevint normale...Drago parla de son plan pour les horcruxes au professeur Dumbledore, avant de sursauter, un enorme BOUM venait de retentir...

--------------------------------------------------------

WARNING: pas de suite si je n'ai pas 6 rewiews

L.E.A.S & AAF


	12. Chapitre XI : Avant que l'ombre

_**Titre :**_ Plus jamais ça

_**Disclaimer :**_ seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

**Eternel & inutile Blabla des auteurs (ça se dit ça????) **

Bonjour a tous!!!!

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ceci est basé sur l'histoire de an angel of fire. Nous l'avons toutes deux réecrite, et donc la voici Avec pas mal de modifications, des maraudeurs encore plus drôles, et des situations encore plus farfelues!!! Bon enfin bref...Elle n'aura plus grand chose en commun avec la verson d'origine

Biz

Lady-E & AnAngeelOfFire

Je travaille actuellement sur une nouvelle fic, un DM/HG, et il est egalement possible, qu'un nouveau partenariat soit possible enntre An Angel Of Fire et Lady E. Angel Shadows, ainsi qu'une nouvelle fic de mon cru egalemement DM/HG

-------------------------------------

_Reponses aux Rewiews:_

_**Ladie125:**_ Merci, tes rewiews m'ont beaucoup fait rire

_**Show Must Go On:**_ Merci

_**Rebecca-Black **_: Merci de ton soutien depuis les débuts

_**Inastella**_: Merci, pour les metamorphoses, regarde le récapitulatif

_**hachi01**_ : Merci

_**laura:**_ Tu as visé juste merci

-----------------------------------

_**Fiche recapitulative:**_

_Hermione est Hermione Sanders, elle est a Gryffondor, elle a un don pour les métamorphoses, assez important, mais insignifiant face a celui de Drago..._

_Drago est Drago Vans, il est aussi a Gryffondor, il est metamorphomage._

_**Rappel du Chapitre Précedent:**_

_Drago et Hermione commencerent a méditer, avant qu'un Pop sonore ne retentisse...Et tous virent avec horreur pour certains, et amusement pour d'autres... Hermione arborer une forte poitrine...Elle se mit a blanchir, tandis que Drago etait vraiment hilare...Le professeur les regarda amusé, avant de conseiller a Hermione, de redevenir, comme elle etait avant, autrement dit, en se concentrant et en y pensant...Elle se concentra, et au bout de quelques heures, redevint normale...Drago parla de son plan pour les horcruxes au professeur Dumbledore, avant de sursauter, un enorme BOUM venait de retentir..._

_**Chapitre 11: Avant que l'ombre...**_

Ils sursauterent...Dumbledore, ne sachant pas ce que c'est, sorti, un parchemin, et prononça une incantation incomprehesible...Ils virent avec horreur, des Geants approcher de Poudlard...Ne perdant pas une seconde, Dumbledore convoqua les directeurs de maison...Il ordonna aux professeurs de toutes les maisons , de faire sortir les eleves par le passage de la sorciere borgne, excepté ceux qui voulait combattre. Mais, se souvenant, de paroles de Drago, bloqua le portrait de la salle commune de Serpentard, ce qui les interdisaient de parler, avec le monde exterieur...Puis, il demanda aux eleves restants de venir dans la grande salle...Lorsqu'ils descendirent, Hermione, vit James et Lily main dans la main, une mine inquiete, ainsi qu'un Sirius, plutot curieux et un Remus blanc...Ils coururent, vers eux...

"Vous avez l'intention de combattre?" demanda Hermione, d'une voix neutre

James la regarda, sans comprendre

"On va quoi? Ils ont juste évacués les 1eres, 2emes, 3emes et 4emes années, qu'est ce qu'il se passe?" demanda Sirius

Drago le regarda, ne sachant pas quoi dire

" Voldemort, prévoit une...Aiiiiiieeeeeeeee" cria t-il, en tenant son bras

Il venait de le detecter, et il avait mal...Hermione, lui prit son bras, et releva sa manche, sous l'oeil choqué de Sirius

"C'est quoi ca?" demanda t-il furieux

Drago le regarda, triste

"Un souvenir de mes parents..." lacha t-il

A ces Mots, Sirius sembla se radoucir, et regarda son cousin, gentimment

"Allez viens la..." murmura t-il

Il le prit dans ses bras, justa avant de James n'intervienne

"Tu disais?" demanda t-il faisant reference a ce qu'avait dit Drago, avant d'hurler

Drago le regarda sans sourire

"Voldemort prévoit une attaque maintenant, ici, sur nous...Les geants sont en route" annonca Hermione, vraiment pale...

Ils penetrerent dans la Grande Salle, ou le directeur prit la parole

"Seriez vous prets a vous battre face a Voldemort?" demanda Dumbledore

Les eleves se regarderent, sans comprendre, avant que Dumbledore, n'affiche en gros la situation, avec une carte aggrandie, montrant l'evolution des géants... Dés lors, des eleves s'effondrerent, d'autres, bomberent le torse, animés par une haine sans merci, envers le mage noir...Hermione regarda James, Lily, Remus et Sirius le coeur serré...Elle allait pleurer, elle le sentait...Alors, elle se retourna; et sortit de la salle, se dirigeant vers la Salle commune...Elle prit un parchemin, et commenca a écrire

_"Cher Ron,_

_Tu te souviens de moi? Si je t'ecris maintenant, ce n'est que pour te dire une chose, tu es, et restera mon meilleur ami, jusqu'a la fin de ma vie, chose qui risque d'arriver, trés prochainement, etant donné que Voldemort a prevu d'attaquer, maintenant sur Poudlard. Tu dois te demander, ou je dois etre? Je suis a Poudlard, avec Drago Malefoy. Il peut etre sympa quand il veut...Enfin bref, sache que si je venais a disparaitre, j'aurais ete fiere d'etre amie avec toi, et Harry..._

_Affectueusement,_

_Hermione" _

Puis elle prit un autre parchemin qu'elle destinait a Harry...

_" Cher Harry,_

_Ne me cherche pas, je suis avec tes parents...J'essaie de te donner une plus belle vie, la seule chose que je puisse faire pour toi, ainsi qu'alleger ton fardeau, aujourd'hui, en ce moment, Voldemort attaque l'ecole, avec des geants...Je ne sais comment je vais m'en sortir, mais sache, que nous avons detruis, 3 hocruxes...Nous travaillons pour detruire les autres, mais j'y arriverais, j'ai courage!!! En esperant de voir, tres prochainement, ou alors dans quelques années, en tant qu'enfant, j'ai ete fiere d'etre ton amie, ainsi que celle de Ron._

_Hermione."_

Elle effaca ses larmes, avant d'en ecrire une autre, pour son professeur Mc Gonagall, ou elle decrivait, sa fierté d'avoir ete une de ses éleves, ainsi qu'une eleve de GryffondorMias, elle la remercia egalement, pour son geste, elle esperait avoir fait bouger les choses...Elle posa sa plume, et courut au bureau du directeur, ou elle offrit les lettres a Fumseck. Il les regarda, avant qu'elles disparaissent, en une poussiere, puis elle ressortit, Dumbledore donnait des roles a chaques eleves... Hermione, se rangea entre Drago et Sirius, qui la regarderent bizaremment, elle avait les yeux rouges... mais personne ne lui en fit la remarque...Ils etaient au fond, et Hermione et Drago, s'etaient mis d'accord sur le fait qu'ils se reservaient le mange noir...Mais Sirius, sachant le moment des adieux proches, serra Hermione dans ses bras...

"T'inquiete pas, on se reverra..." marmonna Sirius, avant de la lacher...

Puis ce fut Remus, qui la prit dans ses bras

" Promis, on va s'en sortir..." annonca Remus, d'un ton peu convainquant

Puis ce fit James et Lily qui la prirent dans leurs Bras

"Merci...Merci pour Harry...Merci pour tout Mione..." murmura James, plus touché qu'il ne voulait le laisser paraitre

Lily, elle la prit dans ses bras, tout en lui disant,de ne prendre aucun risque inconsidéré... Pour Drago, ce fut des accolades amicales, plutot froides, chacun cachait son stress et sa tristesse, sous un air froid...Puis Hermione, sachant le temps des adieux, quasimment fini, attrappa Drago par le bras, et l'eloigna du groupe, sans entendre Remus murmurer

" Un nouveau couple va se former "

Hermione s'installa sur une marche...Drago a ses cotés...

"Tu sais, la fois, ou tu m'a avoué tes sentiments...Et que moi, je...Je t'ai ignoré...Je t'ai menti...Je t'aime..." lacha t-elle

Drago la regarda, n'y croyant pas...Il se rapprocha d'elle, et la prit par les épaules, tandis qu'elle commencait a pleurer

"Pleure pas..." lui chuchotta t-il

Hermione, elle etait bien dans ses bras...Si seulement elle avait su!! Si seulement, il n'avait pas fallut qu'une guerre, vienne lui faire un nettoyage dans ses sentiments!!! Soudain Drago la lacha, et se mit devant elle

_"_Miss Granger, si je sors vivant , accepteriez vous, de devenir, ma petite amie?" demanda t-il

Hermione le regarda, un sourire aux lévres

"Avec joie, Mr Malefoy..." lacha Hermione avant de l'embrasser

Ils redescendirent, et trouverent, les eleves, en train de mettre des medaillons...Le professeur leur en tendit deux...Hermione prit le sien, et lut

_"Hermione Sanders - Poudlard - Gryffondor "_

Elle serra la main de Drago, avant de sortir...Elle sortit sa baguette magique, et la mit droit devant elle...Ce ne serait plus classe aujourd'hui mais combat... Ils sortaient tous, lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre, et que des éleves terrifiés, ne reviennent vers Dumbledore...

_-------------------------------------------------_

WARNING: pas de suite si je n'ai pas 6 rewiews

L.E.A.S & AAF


	13. Chapitre XII : Pour toi

_**Titre :**_ Plus jamais ça

_**Disclaimer :**_ seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

**Eternel & inutile Blabla des auteurs (ça se dit ça????) **

Bonjour a tous!!!!

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ceci est basé sur l'histoire de an angel of fire. Nous l'avons toutes deux réecrite, et donc la voici Avec pas mal de modifications, des maraudeurs encore plus drôles, et des situations encore plus farfelues!!! Bon enfin bref...Elle n'aura plus grand chose en commun avec la verson d'origine

Biz

Lady-E & AnAngeelOfFire

Je travaille actuellement sur une nouvelle fic, un DM/HG, et il est egalement possible, qu'un nouveau partenariat soit possible enntre An Angel Of Fire et Lady E. Angel Shadows

-------------------------------------

Reponses aux Rewiews:

_**Goodbooks:**_ Merci :-)

_**Diane:**_ Merci, mais t'inquiete pas, je ne vais pas abandonner avant qu'elle soit finie ;-)

_**Elypotter:**_ Merci, tu as la suite maintenant

_**DragoHermione:**_ Merci, tu n'es pas seule, j'ai aussi du retard dans les chapitres, mais je vais arranger ca xD

_**Malinka:**_ Merci

_**Rebecca-Black**_ : Merci

_**Lady125**_: Merci ptdr

_**Shaina:**_ Merci

_**Draymione**_: Merci

-----------------------------------

_**Rappel du Chapitre Précedent:**_

_"Ils redescendirent, et trouverent, les eleves, en train de mettre des medaillons...Le professeur leur en tendit deux...Hermione prit le sien, et lut_

_"Hermione Sanders - Poudlard - Gryffondor "_

_Elle serra la main de Drago, avant de sortir...Elle sortit sa baguette magique, et la mit droit devant elle...Ce ne serait plus classe aujourd'hui mais combat... Ils sortaient tous, lorsqu'un cri se fit entendre, et que des éleves terrifiés, ne reviennent vers Dumbledore..."_

_**Chapitre 12: Mon espoir, c'est toi...**_

Les eleves revinrent, blancs et dégoutés...Hermione, ne sachant ce que c'etait, s'approcha, malgré les exclamations des autres et vit une tete d'homme coupée, et sanguinolente balancée vers les rangées des éléves...Elle lui lanca un sort de lévitation,, et la rammena, vers Dumbledore, qui devint blanc...Soudain un groupe de mangemorts arriva, et le combat commenca...Hermione et Drago, tels des dangers, faisaient le vide autour d'eux, et un combat commenca...Hermione et drago se retrouverent dos a dos...Hermione serra convulsivement la main autour de sa baguette...Avant de murmurer a son cher et tendre

" Drago...Je t'aime...Oublie jamais"

Elle s'éloigna de lui...Et le combat reprit...Hermione vit tomber nombre d'eleves, mais elle resta droite et continua, comme si elle leur rendait un hommage...Une vengeance pour eux a travers elle...Elle se battait lorsque des bras l'encerclerent, et qu'elle disparut du champ de bataille...Elle se retrouva dans une piéce sombre, ou se trouvait une chaise...Occupée par Lord Voldemort lui-même...Hermione, sentant le sang affluer retint les remarques qui lui brûlaient la gorge...Le Lord noir ricana, avant de se lever

"Pauvre sang de bourbe...Tu as aidé Dumbledore " cracha t-il

Hermione le regarda une lueur de défi dans les yeux

"Tu nous aide, ou tu va serieusement le regretter..." menaca Tom Jedusor

Hermione souria, sachant qu'elle allait de toute façon mourir, il ne laissait fuir personne...

"Mais bien sur, Tom, et bien sur, tu va etre elu ministre de la magie?" lacha Hermione

Le lord, retira un de ses gants, et gifla bruyamment Hermione...Elle sentit le sang couler de sa levre inferieure, mais ne bougea pas, se contentant d'un regard de defi, qui augùmenta la colere du Lord Noir...

"Ingrate...Sale sang de bourbe...Tu ne veux pas? Tu vas le regretter..." lacha le monstre autrefois appelé Tom Jedusor

Hermione le regarda, sachant qu'elle allait attiser sa colere...

"Comment se fait il qu'un homme aussi prometteur que Tom Jedusor devienne aussi noir?" demanda t-elle un air de défi

Le Lord la regarda un rire impitoyable...

"Ma chere sang de Bourbe...C'est a cause de gens comme toi que je suis devenu comme cela..." lacha t-il, avant de lever sa baguette, et de lancer un sort orange qui toucha Hermione...Des estafilades apparurent sur le corps d'Hermione, qui grimaca sans rien dire...Lassé le Lord Noir, la fit mettre au cachot, sans qu'elle ne puisse bouger...Dans sa cellule, elle pleura en silence...

"Drago...Viens me chercher...Je t'aime..." murmura t-elle, avant de s'endormir

_A Poudlard:_

Drago ouvrit les yeux...Il etait dans un endroit blanc...Il avait mal a l'épaule, mais rien de serieux, il se leva, et fit le tour des lits...Il vit James, attendre le réveil de Lily, Sirius et Remus blessés...Mais pas d'Hermione...Ou etait elle? Il retourna parmis les corps ne pouvant croire qu'elle etait morte...Il ne la vit pas...Il ne se sentait pas bien, comme si une partie de lui même manquait...Pourquoi? Il se mit a courir vers le bureau du directeur, esperant la voir, mais personne, il trouva le directeur a son bureau...Il regarda le professeur, avant de demander, doucement, comme s'il redoutait lui même la reponse...

"Qu'est il arrivé a Hermione?"

Le directeur lui fit signe de s'asseoir, puis retira ses lunettes...

" Nous ne l'avons pas retrouvée...Elle a disparut...Totalement, vous a t-elle dit qu'elle quelquechose?" demanda Dumbledore

Drago se remmemora, la tête? non, elle n'avait rien dit de spécial...L'affrontemment...

"Quand on s'est battu, on s'est rtrouvé dos a dos, mais...Elle m'a juste dit de ne jamais l'oublier..." fit il

A vrai dire, il se souvenait, qu'elle avait dit, "Je t'aime ne l'oublie jamais...", mais il trouvait que c'etait trop personel pour etre cité ici, dans une discussion avec son directeur...

"Bien, je vais voir, si on la retrouve..." lacha le professeur distraitemment

Drago se leva brusquemment

"VOUS RIGOLEZ? ELLE A DISPARUT! VOUS PARLEZ D'ELLE COMME SI VOUS PARLIEZ D'UN DE VOS PARCHEMINS...ON VOUS AIDE ET VOILA L'AIDE QU'ON RECOIT EN RETOUR...C'EST TROP GENEREUX" Hurla Drago

Il sortit en claquant la porte, avant de retourner a l'infirmerie, chercher sa veste...Il evita soigneusement James, Sirius et Remus, et alla dans le parc, ce champ de bataille...Il vit les corps rangés dans ses housses, étiquetés, tels des animaux pour l'abattoir...Il s'asseya, au bord du lac, les pieds dans l'eau...Et pour la premiére fois, il pleura...Il repensa a tout ce qu'il lui avait fait subir, avant d'être ici...Il hurla de rage, et d'impuissance... Sans se dehabiller, il plongea dans l'eau...Puis sans se secher, il s'installa a l'ombre de son arbre, celui ou il venait souvent avec Hermione, avant...Et s'endormit...Il ne fit pas un de ses reves normaux, mais un reve étrange...Ils etaient a Poudlard a leur époque...Mais il n'etait pas Serpentard, mais a Gryffondor...Il vit Hermione, avec Potter et Weasley...Hermione se leva, le rejoint, et lui prit la main...N'osant y croire, il la regarda,

"Hermione, tu es en vie?" fit il heureux

Hermione eut un sourire triste...

"Plus pour longtemps...Il va me tuer..." murmura t-elle, de fines larmes coulant sur ses joues

Drago sursauta, car en la serrant contre lui, il vit une plaie, sur son avant bras

"Il t'a enlevé? Qui t'a enlevé? Il t'a fait ca? C'est lui? "

Hermione le regarda, sans comprendre, puis son image commenca a s'effacer

"Je t'aime...M'oublie jamais..." cria t-elle avant de disparaitre

Drago serra les points...Il se dirigea vers Potter

"Potter?" demanda t-il

Pas de reponse.

"Potter? J'te cause " continua t-il

Pas de réponse...Il eut une grimace, avant de voir son propre corps s'effacer...Il se reveilla au beau milieu du Parc, il etait Midi...Il n'avait pas faim, il voulait La voir, il se souvenait de son reve, et un pâle sourire apparut, il alla voir le professeur Mc Gonagall...

_-------------------------------------------------_

WARNING: pas de suite si je n'ai pas 6 rewiews

L.E.A.S & AAF

Ps: Avec An Angel Of Fire, on pensait reprendre les années maraudeurs: Lily Evans, vous pensez que c'est une bonne idée? De plus une de mes nouvelles fics, va certainement paraitre dans peu de temps...


	14. Chapitre XIII : Souffrances

_**Titre :**_ Never

_**Disclaimer :**_ seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

**Eternel & inutile Blabla des auteurs (ça se dit ça????) **

Bonjour a tous!!!!

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ceci est basé sur l'histoire de an angel of fire. Nous l'avons toutes deux réecrite, et donc la voici Avec pas mal de modifications, des maraudeurs encore plus drôles, et des situations encore plus farfelues!!! Bon enfin bref...Elle n'aura plus grand chose en commun avec la verson d'origine

Biz

Lady-E & AnAngeelOfFire

-------------------------

_**Rappel du chapitre précedent:**_

_"Pas de réponse...Il eut une grimace, avant de voir son propre corps s'effacer...Il se reveilla au beau milieu du Parc, il etait Midi...Il n'avait pas faim, il voulait La voir, il se souvenait de son reve, et un pâle sourire apparut, il alla voir le professeur Mc Gonagall..."_

_**Chapitre 13: Survivre**_

**La journée a Poudlard:**

Drago, courut jusqu'au bureau de sa directrice de maison...Il frappa a la porte, et sans attendre de réponse, entra...

"Professeur...Je sais ce qui est arrivé à Hermione..." fit il la voix saccadée

Le professeur, le regarda, un air de dire de ne pas rire avec ce genre de choses...Mais Drago enchaina

"Je sais pas comment c'est arrivé, j'ai vu mon époque, mais bizaremment, j'étais a Gryffondor...Il y avait Potter et Weasley, qui parlaient avec Hermione...Elle est venue vers moi, et elle m'a dit qu'elle avait été enlevée...Elle est blessée, affaiblie..." fit Drago , complétement désemparé

Le professeur, le regarda sans comprendre

" Mr Vans, arretez avec vos sornettes, retournez a l'infirmerie, avec ce papier..." marmonna la directrice

Drago ne sut comment prendre ce que venait de lui dire la directrice adjointe...Il la regarda avant d'exploser

"VOUS N'ETIEZ PAS LA QUAND JE L'AI VUE...ELLE VA MOURIR, SI ON LA LAISSE LA BAS" hurla t-il, avant de prendre le papier, et de sortir...

Il était dans une colére noire, et sans savoir pourquoi, il se retrouva au lac...Il s'installa au bord du lac, et songea a ses moments passés avec Hermione...

**Flashback:**

_Ils sortaient du bureau du directeur, pour la premiére fois depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés et Drago se massait les tempes..._

_"Il m'a fait un lavage de cerveau Dumbledore..." grimaca t-il_

_Hermione eut un rire, un rire plutot froid..._

_"Tu t'attendais a quoi? On viens de nous farfouiller le cerveau...Tu esperais qu'il te demanderait avant?" ricana t-elle_

_Drago la regarda surpris par son ton..._

_---------------------------------_

_Ils étaient dans la salle sur demande, ils peaufinaient leur histoire...Du moins ils étaient sencés, car Drago regardait plus Hermione, qu'il ne l'écoutait...Il comprenait maintenant pourquoi Potty et Weasmoche étaient avec elle, elle était intelligente, et Elle n'etait pas si laide qu'il le prétendait...Elle agissait comme un chef, et il avait décidé de changer, de devenir quelqu'un de bien...Puis ils étaient sortis...Il avait besoin de réflechir, a tout ce qu'il ressentait ces choses nouvelles...Seul..._

_--------------------------------_

_Il remontait au château sans comprendre, il n'avait pas reussit a y faire clair dans ses sentiments, il était libre de ses chaines, mais il ne savait pas comment faire, tel un petit oiseau au milieu de l'océan...Lorsqu'il vit Hermione, qui remontait elle aussi...Il la rattrappa, il voulait s'excuser...Il voulait s'excuser pour ses six années de calvaire...Mais aux excuses n'existe qu'un reméde: L'honneteté et les explications...Hermione posa dés le départ une une question..._

_" Pourquoi as tu dit que tu etais a moitié mangemort?"demanda Hermione_

_J'avais peur de sa réaction, mais, je lui devais la vérité, pas seulement a Elle, mais a tout ceux que j'ai fait souffrir, a commencer par ma mére, par Hermione et d'autres_

_" Au début, j'étais un mangemort convaicu de ses idéaux...Mais depuis quelques temps, je remet tout en question...Plus j'y réfléchis, plus tout cela me semble stupide... Un jour, on a fait un Raid chez des sang mélés...Juste avant de mourir, l'homme s'est ouvert la main...Il me l'a montrée, et m'a dit,que quoi qu'il se passait,le sang était le même...Autant chez lui, que chez moi, que chez les moldus...Sans savoir pourquoi, ca m'a fait un Tilt...Et je me suis remis en question...Mais a Poudlard, il est impossible de faire quoi que ce soit, sans se soucier, que tout le monde le sache...Alors j'ai continué...Même si de mangemort, je n'ai que la marque..." expliquais-je_

_Elle avait l'air dépitée et surprise, elle etait si mignonne, avec cette stupéfaction innocente collée sur le visage...Je lui avait tendu la main, en signe de paix_

_" Accepterais tu de te montrer sympa envers moi, on efface temporairement les ardoises...Ca te convient?" proposais-je_

_Hermione leva le regard vers moi, sans savoir pourquoi, je ressentais un etrange sentiment, lorsque son regard me transperça..._

_"Si tu veux...De toute façon, je n'ai aps le choix non?" répliqua t-elle_

_j'eus un rire pour réponse...un vrai rire, ceux que je destinais qu'a ma mére...Hermione fut surprise...Soudain, l'horloge se mit a sonner..._

**Fin Du FlashBack**

Il était perdu dans ses souvenirs, lorsque James, arriva derriere lui, suivit de Sirius...Il ne bougea pas, trop perdu dans ses pensées, pour dire quoi que ce soit...Et ce fût James qui brisa le silence

"On est au courant pour Hermione...Si on peut t'aider, n'hésite pas a nous le faire savoir..." lacha James

Drago n'etait pas d'humeur a parler, mais il savait qu'il se le devait, ne serait-ce que pour les remercier

"Merci..." fit il tout bas

Sirius le regarda avant de dire

"Regarde l'etat dans lequel tu es..." observa Sirius...

Et sans un mot de plus, James et Sirius, levérent Drago, et l'emmenerent aux cuisines , avant de le rammener au dortoir, ou il s'endormit...

**Rêve**

_Il était a nouveau a Poudlard...Il y voyait Potter, et Weasley...Mais pas Hermione...Soudain, une lumiere blanche se forma, et une forme apparut...C'etait Hermione. Drago courut vers elle, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle avait...Il déchanta trés vite, lorsqu'il vit son état. Elle avait le visage couvert d'Hematomes, et plusieurs plaies étaient apparues...Mais Hermione le regarda, un air suppliant_

_"Drago...J'en peux plus...Ils vont me tuer, sit tu savais...J'ai peur "murmura t-elle, en se serrant contre lui_

_"Herm' ou est tu?" demanda Drago, désespéré_

_Hermione leva le regard_

_"Dans un manoir...Il est la, tu sais, Voldemort...Il va m'achever..."lacha t-elle, avant de pleurer_

_Drago la serra dans ses bras..._

_"Chut...Calme toi..." la réconforta t-il_

_Lorsqu'elle s'arreta, il la regarda, d'un air rassurant..._

_"Tu es dans un cachot?" demanda t-il_

_Hermione hocha du chef_

_"Il y aurait pas un détail, une caractéristique?" demanda Drago, ésperant la sortir de la..._

_Hermione parut réfléchir, et eut un sourire fatigué_

_"Il y a un trou dans le mur...En haut, il manque deux rangées de pierre...Et une chaîne qui descends le long du mur par ces briques manquantes...Il y a une fenetre, et je vois un énorme sapin devant..."fit elle_

_Drago eut un sourire victorieux_

_"Je sais ou tu es...Je vais aller te chercher." annonça Drago_

_Soudain, Hermione disparut, comme aspirée..._

**Fin Du Reve**

_**La journée au repaire de Voldemort**_

Elle venait de se réveiller, elle ne se souvenait plus de son rêve...Elle avait peur. Elle savait de quoi ils étaient capables. Elle regarda sa montre...Il était 11h...Elle avait faim, mais elle ne plierait pas...Soudain, un homme arriva, et l'emmena dans une piéce, bien différente de celle ou elle avait été précédemment. Il y avait une table, des ciseaux, des bouts de bois, et le tout semblait avoir été nettoyé il y avait peu de temps, a en juger de la propreté...Soudain l'homme la fit asseoir sur une chaise et l'attacha. Il la regarda, elle s'etait prostrée sur sa chaine, telle un animal terrorisé...L'homme eut un air désolé

"Pardon, et bonne chance miss" fit il d'un ton vraiment désolé

Hermione failit y croire, mais elle se souvint que c'etait un mangemort, et que par consequent, mieux valait ne pas tout croire. Il sortit, et une quinzaine de minutes plus tard, Voldemort arriva, suivit de quatres mangemorts...

"As tu changé d'avis?" demanda t-il froidement

Hermione renifla

"Jamais" répondit elle froidement

Le lord Noir eut un rire

"Bien, alors...Pugno et non intefecto" répliqua t-il

Hermione grimaca, elle avait l'impression qu'on la battait...Son visage la brulait, et encore, elle avait beaucoups plus mal au dos...Le lord eut un rire satisfait, et regarda ses 4 gorilles

" Je vous la laisse, je veux qu'elle puisse encore parler a la fin, vu?" ordonna t-il

Puis il sortit, et les hommes ricanérent...Ils commencerent a lancer des sorts, elle sentait les plaies s'ouvrir, et bien pire encore, ils commencerent a la frapper...Un homme s'approcha d'elle, un sourire malfaisant...

"J'ai bien mieux " lacha t-il

Hermione commenca a trembler, elle savait qu'elle risquait d'y laisser sa peau...L'homme défit sa ceinture, et la frappa avec...Puis un autre, eut une idée, il s'approcha de celui qui la frappait

"On pourrait en profiter non?" fit il en la voyant tremblant de ses membres

L'autre homme eut un rire, un rire glacial

"On pourrait, enfin, pas aujourd'hui, demain plutot " approuva l'autre homme

Hermione sentit le sol se dérober sous elle...Le courage lui manquait, elle allait y laisser sa vie, elle le savait...Mais un homme entra, et traîna le corps d'Hermione jusqu'a son cachot...Il lui déposa un plateau, peu garni...

"Tenez" fit il, en lui tendant une fiole verte "Ca vous fera dormir"

Hermione le remercia du regard, elle avait reconnu l'homme de tout a l'heure... Elle commenca a manger, du moins le minimum vital...Elle avait mal...Elle regarda sa montre, il était 21 heures...Elle eut des larmes silencieuses, elle avait torturée pendant un bout de temps, quasimment 10 heures...Et elle avait peur...Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit...

---------------------------------

Pas de suite sans 6 rewiews

Leas


	15. Chapitre XIV : J'irai te chercher

_**Titre :**_ Never

_**Disclaimer :**_ seule l'intrigue et quelques personnages m'appartiennent, ceci est un univers alternatif, se passant au temps des maraudeurs.

**Eternel & inutile Blabla des auteurs (ça se dit ça????) **

Bonjour a tous!!!!

Comme vous avez pu le constater, ceci est basé sur l'histoire de an angel of fire. Nous l'avons toutes deux réecrite, et donc la voici Avec pas mal de modifications, des maraudeurs encore plus drôles, et des situations encore plus farfelues!!! Bon enfin bref...Elle n'aura plus grand chose en commun avec la verson d'origine

Biz

Lady-E & AnAngeelOfFire

* * *

**Reponses aux rewiews:**

**Joanna: **L'homme reinterviendra aprés et on en saura plus a son sujet a ce moment là

**Ninia Black : **Merci

**Miss Patmol:** Evidemment, il sera a l'heure lol

**Drago-hermione:** xD désolée du retard, avec la rentrée et tout le reste, j'ai été débordée

Merci

**Rebecca-Black: **merci

* * *

_**Rappel du chapitre précedent:**_

_Hermione le remercia du regard, elle avait reconnu l'homme de tout a l'heure... Elle commenca a manger, du moins le minimum vital...Elle avait mal...Elle regarda sa montre, il était 21 heures...Elle eut des larmes silencieuses, elle avait torturée pendant un bout de temps, quasimment 10 heures...Et elle avait peur...Sans s'en rendre compte, elle s'endormit..._

_**Chapitre 14: J'irai te chercher**_

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il fut de meilleure humeur que la veille...Il savait ou elle était...Il s'habilla en quatriéme vitesse, et alla au bureau Directorial...Il s'apprêtait a frapper a la porte, mais elle semblait mal fermée...Il tendit l'oreille, et écouta

"...Semble être chez Vous Savez qui, on ne peut prendre ce risque, vous le savez trés bien Albus" fit une voix masculine

Il entendit quelqu'un se dandiner

" Mais Albus, imaginons, qu'elle l'aide, nous serions dans une impasse..." marmonna une autre personne, une femme cette fois

"Minerva, Horace...Soyez logiques, elle ne l'aidera pas, il lui a détruit son avenir, par conséquent, je ne vois aucune raison d'aller la chercher..." annonça Dumbledore

Les deux professeurs sourpirerent

"Enfin Albus, une éleve! Il faut la chercher " reprit Minerva, outrée

"Inutile, on est deja affaiblis, si on y rajoute ca, l'ordre va disparaitre " expliqua le directeur

Drago se retint d'hurler, et s'éloigna a grand pas.Lorsqu'il fût dehors, il hurla a pleins poumons, un cri si puissant, que dans la grande salle, tout le monde l'entendit... Mais il se reprit, il allait s'en sortir, et l'en sortir coûte que coûte...Quitte a y laisser sa vie...Il ne la laisserait pas la bas. Il alla a la salle commune, et courut au dortoir. Il prit un sac a dos noir, des potions, des petards, tout ce qui pourrait lui être utile, pour mener un assaut face a son ancienne demeure, Le Malfoy Manor, mais il entendit un bruit derriere lui, et se retrouva face aux maraudeurs...

"Tu pars? " demanda James, surpris

Drago les regarda

"Je vais chercher Hermione..." murmura t-il

James le regarda, non sans inquiétude

"Seul?" demanda t-il

"Avec qui sinon?" interrogea Drago

Sirius et James echangérent un regard commun

"Nous" annoncérent a l'unisson

Remus, lui hocha de la tête pour manifester son accord. Ils commencerent a remplir leur sac, la cape d'invisibilité, les potions, les baguettes, ils firent un dernier Check up, avant de regarder leur dortoir, une derniére fois...James, prit d'une idée, sortit rapidemment un parchemin et une plume...Il laissa une lettre, qu'il avait adressé a Lily

_"Lily,_

_Je suis parti, avec Sirius, Remus et Drago, ne nous cherche SURTOUT PAS, tu te mettrais en danger. _

_Sache que quoi qu'il advienne, Je t'aime, et je t'aimerai toujours _

_Ton James" _

C'etait une aprés midi de cours, et le petit groupe sortit du chateau, un air décidé sur le visage, seul James se retourna pour voir une derniére fois le chateau ne sachant s'il allait revenir...Dés qu'ils passerent le portail de l'école, l'air de Drago devenait de plus en plus froid, il semblait pris d'une haine sans merci...Drago enleva son sac, et regarda James et Sirius

"Vous pouvez encore changer d'avis" lança t-il

James et Sirius le regardérent, d'un air de dire, on reste, tandis que Remus lui l'observait

"On a dit qu'on venait avec toi, alors on viendra avec toi" annonça Remus

Drago les regarda, avant de dire

"On va au Manoir familial.."expliqua t-il " Elle y est, elle me l'a dit "

Ils transplanérent dans un pop similaire, il était 15h de l'apres-midi.

Ils arrivérent devant le parc, et regarderent le portail, Drago leva le regard vers le serpent, et lacha

"Malfoys et draconis " lacha t-il, sombre

La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement sinistre...Drago s'avança entre les sapins qui entouraient la grille, suivit des maraudeurs

"Qu'allons nous faire?" demanda Sirius, pressé de passer a l'action

Drago regarda le coin de la maison

"Il y a un trou, dans un des murs de l'aile est..." annonça t-il

Il attendit patiemment que les mangemorts s'eloignent de son "trou" avant de s'en approcher

"Je passe en premier" annonça t-il, voyant que Sirius, James et Remus étaient sceptiques

Il descendit le premier, et atterit dans de l'eau...Il balada sa baguette, il eut un sourire, a son époque, rien n'avait changé...Puis James suivit de Sirius et Remus arrivérent...Ils avancérent tout froit, avant de tomber sur aération donnant dans un trou...Drago regarda

"Mione?" demanda t-il

La masse bougea, mais ne répondit pas, soudain il vit la porte s'ouvrir, sur un mangemort

"Venez Miss..."fit il doucement

Il vit la masse roulée en boule, refuser de bouger, l'homme craqua

"Si vous saviez...Je suis désolé, ils ne font que tuer...Je n'en peux plus...Miss" murmura t-il, effondré

La "masse" bougea c'etait Hermione!!!! Il eut un sourire victorieux, et se retourna vers les autres...

"Elle est la " murmura t-il

Il continua a observer, et vit a présent 4 hommes dans le cachot, trainer Hermione par les pieds, les bras, elle se débattait...Il eut un pincement au coeur, lorsqu'il vit ce qui se passait, et décida d'agir...Il prit sa baguette, et en stupefixa deux, il regarda le sol, et lanca un sort pour creuser sans débris, il avait été a la place d'Hermione, et il s'en était évadé, il courut prés du corps d'Hermione, qui semblait dans un sommeil...Il remonta, le plus vite possible, le corps d'Hermione dans les bras...Il fit signe a James, Remus et Sirius qu'ils partaient, ils passerent dans un dédales de galeries, avant d'arriver, a une fenetre, qui tenait par on ne sait quel miracle, sur un mur de travers...Il lanca un evanesco sur la fenetre qui disparut en un clin d'oeil. Il passérent devant et commencerent a courir, mais des mangemorts apparurent

"Tiens, Potter, Black, Lupin et Vans, quel honneur " lacha froidement l'un d'entre eux

Drago posa Hermione devant lui

"Augustus Rockwood, quelle chance!" ironisa Drago

Les mangemorts se resserrerent autopur d'eux, et Drago, prit de cours, pensa a tenter, quelquechose qu'il n'avait jamais fait...

"Remus, prends Hermione, et prépare toi a retourner au chateau "fit Drago

Remus le regarda sans comprendre

"Fais le, s'il te plait..." demanda t-il

Remus prit Hermione a bras le corps, et Drago abaissa sa baguette

"Translanare Malfoyae Aquiesco" prononça t-il

Une lumiere vive entoura Remus et Hermione qui disparurent

Rockwood, lui semblait surpris par la connaissance de ce sort

"Qui est tu donc?" demanda Rockwood, énervé par la fuite de la fille

"Ton pire cauchemar" prononça froidement Drago, avant de lui lancer un stupefix

Pendant ce temps, James et Sirius lancaient des sorts sur les mangemorts autour d'eux. Une vingtaine de minutes plus tard, il n'y avait plus de mangemorts en êtat de se défendre. James avait un peu mal a la jambe, et Sirius lui avait une entaille au bras. Drago lui avait quelques plaies sans gravité. Tout en leur prenant leur baguette, Drago leur mit des menottes en argent, leur interdisant de se servir de magie, Et les fit sortir les un derrieres les autres, avant de transformer les menottes en portoloin

"Si les aurors venaient par la? " proposa James

Drago lui jeta un sourire éclatant, et James, transplana au ministére, puis revint un quart d'heure plus tard, suivit d'Alastor Maugrey, et d'une dizaine d'aurors, qui attraperent les ligotés, ils transplanerent tous, emmenant les mangemorts, excepté Maugrey, qui s'approcha de Potter

" Bien, je m'en occupe, Potter, je t'enverrais un hibou, s'il y a des complications " prononça t-il, avant de transplaner. Drago eut un soupir, et ils repartirent a Poudlard. Ils coururent a l'infirmerie, ou ils virent Hermione, blanche comme la mort, et Remus a coté...Drago se precipita vers le lit

"Hermione!! " fit -il

Il consulta Remus du regard, qui lui regardait derriere, Pomfresh arrivait, un air furieux sur le visage

" Vans! Que lui avez vous fait?" demanda t-elle furieuse

Drago la regarda sans comprendre, de quoi lui parlait elle?

"Qu'avez vous encore fait subir a Miss Sanders?" redemmanda t-elle

Drago la regarda dans les yeux

"Rien, je n'ai rien fait, on l'a retrouvé au... enfin bref on l'a retrouvée comme ca" expliqua t-il

L'infirmiére le regarda sceptique, mais prefera ne rien dire a ce sujet, et se contenta de lui expliquer le cas un peu spécial d'Hermione

" Elle a apparamment été frappée, et ce a plusieurs reprises, elle a également recu de nombreuses plaies sur le corps, et un hématome a la tête... Je ne peux pas me prononcer sur les sequelles qu'auront cet hematome, situé a la base du crane"

Drago se laissa tomber dans une chaise et se prit la tête entre les mains.Il aurait du y aller plutot...Mais Sirius comprenant son ressentimment posa sa main sur son épaule, avant de sortir...Drago passa toute la nuit a veiller sur Hermione, et pensait la veiller égalemment la journée, mais Dumbledore entra dans l'infirmierie...

" Mr Vans, pourquoi avez vous encore pris la fuite?" demanda Dumbledore, legeremment deçu du comportemment de Drago

Drago le regarda froidemment

"Vous devez vous en douter non? Regardez ou en est Hermione! De votre faute! Vous ne voulliez pas aller la chercher, pour ne pas perdre de gens, mais regardez la, maintenant!! Personne ne sait comment elle sera a son reveil!" s'emporta violemment Drago

Drago se leva, et regarda Hermione, Dumbledore, lui le regarda

"Vous avez entendu " murmura t-il, plus en explication pour lui même que comme question

Puis il regarda Drago, au chevet d'Hermione, et se rendit contre d'une chose, il ne les separerait pas, ni lui, ni Voldemort...

« J'ai fais un erreur en refusant d'aller la chercher… Pardonnez l'erreur d'un vieil homme, qui a pensé stratégie et non sentiments… »prononça Dumbledore

Drago l'observa froidemment

« Vous auriez du vous en rendre compte plus tot, elle ne serait pas la… » cracha t-il, comme du venin

Il regarda Hermione et sortit en claquant la porte, laissant le vieil homme seul dans la piéce…Il alla dans la salle sur demande, il avait besoin de se défouler…Le vieux directeur le regarda partir

« Un jour vous comprendrez » murmura t-il avant de regarder Hermione, et de se renseigner sur son êtat

Lorsque Drago rentra il était tard, et sa salle commune était vide de toute ame…Il s'endormit sur un des confortables fauteuil, alors qu'il contemplait les flammes…Sans se rendre compte qu'on l'observait...

* * *

Pas de suite sans 6 rewiews

LEAS


	16. Annonce des auteurs

Bonjour

Non ce n'est pas un new chapitre, c'est juste une annonce des auteurs:

Pour les lecteurs de Pour ton regard, la fics aura au minimum 20 chapitres, entiermment rédigés par moi (LEAS) est seront diffusés en même temps que les chapitres de Never; mais peut etre plus longs

Un Blog a ouvert avec les fictions et les rewiews, elle regroupera certainement les fics d'an angel of fire, ainsi que les miennes. Pour le moment, seul Never et les Reponses aux

rewiews des chapitres 13 & 14 de Never. Prochainement, des bonus, Pour ton regard et d'autres fics inédites

La fin de Never est proche, nous en avons décidé ainsi, la fics perd des lecteurs, les auteurs commencent a peiner pour trouver les idées, ceci dit, il reste environ 5-6 chapitres avant la fin. Nous pensions y intégrer une suite (enfants de Drago et Hermione avec Harry?) mais pour cela, il nous faudrait des avis de lecteurs :D Pour les rewiews, je tenais a m'expliquer, ayant eut plusieurs commentaires a ce sujet:

Ce n'est pas pour parader, loin de la, c'est déjà pour avoir un avis sur sa fiction, savoir ce que les gens en pensent, et si j'en exige plusieurs, c'est que je trouve cela plus sympa de savoir que les lecteurs qui sont passés ont laissé un avis, positif ou néfaste!

A propos de Never, la fics commencerait -elle a vous ennuyer? Ou mon francais se dégrade? J'aimerais bien savoir...La fic est moins lue...

Sans vous ennuyer, le prochain chapitre arrive bientot

Leas et Anof


	17. Chapter XVI : Conséquences

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient

Toutes les réponses aux rewiews sont sur le blog

Rappel du chapitre précédent:

_Lorsque Drago rentra il était tard, et sa salle commune était vide de toute âme…Il s'endormit sur un des confortables fauteuil, alors qu'il contemplait les flammes…Sans se rendre compte qu'on l'observait..._

_**Chapitre 15: Conséquences**_

Lorsque Drago se réveilla, il était dans son lit, au dortoir Gryffondor...Il ne comprenait pas, il s'était assis dans un fauteuil et il s'y était endormit, pour se réveiller dans son lit...Il se massa les tempes, un énorme mal de crâne l'assommait...Il regardait autour de lui, lorsqu'il vit Sirius sur le pas de la porte un sourire en coin...

« Avec James, on t'a ramené ici, tu dormais dans la salle commune...» expliqua Sirius

Drago se leva et se mit face a Sirius

« Merci...»fit Drago

Il passa une robe et prit ses affaires de cours, il savait qu'il devait y aller aujourd'hui, avec ou sans Hermione, ce qui ne l'empêcherait pas d'aller la voir. Il alla manger avec les maraudeurs, mais comparé a d'habitude, ce ne fut pas l'endroit le plus bruyant...D'habitude, Drago plaisantait avec Sirius et James, tandis qu'Hermione parlait théorie de cours avec Remus...Mais la, Drago semblait perdu dans son bol, Remus dans ses livres, tandis que James et Sirius semblaient songeurs...Soudain Drago se leva, sans dire un mot...Il allait a l'infirmerie...Il entra dans la dite pièce, et alla au lit d'Hermione... Mais la, il devint encore plus blanc qu'a l'ordinaire, le lit d'Hermione était vide, les draps étaient démontés...Il regarda la pièce, tous les lits étaient vides...Madame Pomfresh arriva quelques instants plus tard...

« Mr Vans, vous tombez bien! » s'exclama t-elle

Drago la regarda sans comprendre

« Miss Sanders a été emmenée a Sainte Mangouste cette nuit...Elle a retrouvé connaissance, mais il semblerait qu'elle ait quelques séquelles, donc ils l'ont emmenée pour une observation... » Drago commença a blanchir

« Des séquelles? Quelles séquelles?» s'exclama Drago

L'infirmière le regarda, navrée

« Elle ne pouvait plus bouger...Et elle ne savait même pas qui je pouvait bien être...A mon avis, elle ressortira d'ici un mois, avant de suivre une rééducation...De toute façon, on verra en heure et en temps... » annonça l'infirmière

Drago se sentit comme vidé, mais il tenta d'en laisser rien paraître

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, elle est robuste, elle s'en remettra vite » le rassura l'infirmière.

Il salua Mme Pomfresh et partit rapidement a la recherche des maraudeurs, qu'il trouva a l'entrée de la salle de Potion..., il était blanc, mais personne ne s'avisa de lui parler d'Hermione, du moins aucun Gryffondor, seuls quelques Serpentards, s'approchèrent, un sourire malfaisant aux lèvres...

« Vans... Quelle honneur de te voir parmis nous » ricana Lucius Malefoy

Drago ne le regarda même pas, lui signifiant ainsi son désintérêt le plus complet...Or, on ignore pas un Malefoy sans conséquences...

« Et Vans, j'te cause, tu piges, quand un Malefoy te parle, tu ne l'ignore pas, tu lui répond » menaça froidement Lucius Malefoy Drago le regarda un sourire en coin, mais toujours sans lui parler, a présent, tout le monde regardait Drago et Lucius, face a face...

« T'es vraiment stupide, ça doit être ça...A force de traîner avec les crétins de Gryffondors, tu as du devenir comme eux...Au passage, comment va ta petite amie, tu sais Sanders? » demanda Lucius l'air de rien

En entendant le nom d'Hermione, Drago sentit son sang bouillir, et un poing qu'il ne put retenir vola dans la mâchoire de Lucius Malefoy, avant que celui ci n'ait pu faire un geste. Malefoy senior regarda son fils, un air furieux, mais il ne put rien faire, car le professeur Marovan, leur professeur de Potions arriva...C'était un homme pale avec des yeux d'une couleur indéfinissable...Il dégageait une onde charismatique qui vous forçait a l'écouter, selon Hermione ce professeur pourrait être une vampire, mais jusqu'à présent, il avait rit, mais plus il y pensait, plus il se disait que cela pouvait être probable...Ils entrèrent dans la salle, et machinalement, Drago et les Maraudeurs se mirent au fond de la classe. Le professeur leur expliqua le principe d'une potion a 4 feux, avant de leur donner a réaliser une potion de régénération des tissus des organes...Elle exigeait une très grande concentration, car mal réalisée, elle pouvait au contraire aggraver les dommages, et ainsi provoquer la mort...Drago commença a travailler sur la potion, en solitaire, mais il n'était pas concentrée, et ses pensées se tournaient toutes vers une seule et même personne...Hermione. Comment en était il arrivé la? Qu'avait il donc fait pour qu'ils doivent subir toutes ses épreuves? Il était si prit dans ses idées, que sa potions devint cramoisie, au lieu de vert et qu'elle commença a brûler...Ce fut James qui a force de lui mettre des coups de coude qu'il lui fit reprendre contact avec la réalité, aussi sombre soit elle...Mais, personne n'eut le loisir de se réjouir de son échec, car le professeur Dumbledore arriva, en personne

« Excusez mon intrusion , puis je emmener Vans? C'est urgent" »lâcha le directeur

Drago devint blanc, et le professeur lui donna le feu vert pour partir de la salle, il ne se fit pas prier, en moins de deux secondes il était dehors, ils commencèrent a avancer dans le couloir qui menait au bureau du directeur

« J'ai pris connaissance du cas de Miss Saunders...Et je pense que vous serez mieux avec elle, qu'a suivre des cours qu'a moitié... » expliqua le directeur

Drago eut un sourire en coin

« J'ai donc réussi a vous obtenir une autorisation pour aller la voir, aussi souvent que vous le voudrez, bien sur, en me prévenant moi ou le professeur Mc Gonagall , au préalable bien évidemment... » expliqua le directeur

Drago se demandait ce que recelait une telle autorisation, il se doutait qu'il y avait quelque chose derrière tout cela

« Qu'a t-elle exactement Professeur? » demanda Drago mal a l'aise

Le directeur respira avant de dire

« Il semblerait qu'elle ait oublié une partie de sa mémoire...Elle a oublié qu'elle est en 1976, qu'elle a été enlevée...Les médecins ont aussi décelé un gros problème physique, elle devra faire de le rééducation... »

A ces mots, le coeur de Drago se serra...Si elle avait oublié qu'elle était en 1976, cela voulait dire, qu'elle ne se souvenait pas non plus de leur amitié, ou bien même de leur histoire...Le professeur lui donna de la poudre de cheminette...Il la lança et prononça distinctement

« Hôpital Sainte Mangouste! »

Il se retrouva dans un hall blanc, il se dirigea vers le comptoir

« Bonjour, pourriez vous m'indiquer ou se trouve la chambre de Miss Saunders? » demanda t-il, le plus poliment possible

La secrétaire le regarda suspicieuse, avant de lui indiquer

« dernier étage, salle 9 »

Il prit l'ascenseur...Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle 9, il commença a paniquer, il ne sentait pas trop bien, mais il y entra, il vite plusieurs lits de chaque coté et trouva Hermione, au fond, dans une chaise, qui regardait l'extérieur

« Hermione? » fit

* * *

Pas de suite sans 6 rewiews

LEAS


	18. Chapitre XVII : Le vaincre

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**_

_**RaR:j'ferais une page exprés pour les remerciemments**_

_Rappel du chapitre:_

_**Il prit l'ascenseur...Lorsqu'il arriva devant la salle 9, il commença a paniquer, il ne sentait pas trop bien, mais il y entra, il vit plusieurs lits de chaque coté et trouva Hermione, au fond, dans une chaise, qui regardait l'extérieur**_

_**« Hermione? » fit Drago**_

_**Chapitre 16: Le vaincre pour mieux t'aider**_

Drago s'approcha doucement d'Hermione, il prit une chaise et alla s'asseoir a coté d'elle

« Hermione? » demanda t-il

Hermione tourna la tête vers lui

« Vous êtes? » demanda t-elle, méfiante

Drago eut un sourire bléssé

« Drago...Tu te souviens de moi? » demanda t-il

Elle le regarda dans les yeux, et eut un sourire glacial

« Non, par contre, votre prénom, ne m'est pas inconnu...Je ne connais qu'un imbécile qui porte ce nom la... » lacha t-elle

Drago sentit le sol se dérober sous ses pieds

« Ou sont Harry et Ron? » demanda t-elle

Drago la regarda, blanc...Elle avait oublié certes, mais pas tout, elle avait oublié son année en cours, si elle souvenait de Potter et Weasley, c'etait deja ca...

« Hermione, promets moi de ne pas crier...Je t'en prie... » fit il

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre, avant de le voir lancer un sort d'insonorisation, autour de lui...

« Comment t'expliquer...Tu te souviens du mois de septembre? » demanda t-il

Hermione hocha négativemment de la tête, et Drago réprima un hurlement

« Je vais essayer de t'expliquer les grandes lignes...En 1996, nous avons été nommés prefets en chefs..;Minerva Mc Gonagall a repris le contrôle de l'école, et nous a envoyés en...1976...Nous avons pour mission de changer le futur, d'empecher l'autre imbécile de tuer James Potter et Lily Evans , de supprimer tous les horcruxes, non sans oublier d'aider mon cousin, de sauver ma mére, et de veiller a notre sécurité...Il y a eu un affrontemment, il y a peu de temps...Tu étais a coté de moi, et d'un coup tu as disparu...Je suis allé te chercher, avec James et Sirius, dans au manoir de mon stupide pére...Tu étais dans un êtat affreux...Mme Pomfresh croyait même que tu ne t'en sortirais pas...On a tous eu peur... » expliqua t-il doucemment

Hermione le regarda blanche

« Malefoy...Dégage...Dégage... » murmura t-elle

Drago la regarda, blessé et meurtri...Il le laissait bien paraître

« Comme tu voudras...Si tu change d'avis, et que tu veux en savoir plus, envoie moi un hibou...Ici je suis Drago Vans... » murmura t-il, avant de partir

Hermione était songeuse...Que faisait Malefoy a son chevet? Elle avait compris qu'elle n'était pas a son époque, mais elle voyait que cela

éclaircissait beaucoup de choses...Elle repensait au regard que Malefoy avait eu...Elle culpabilisait sans même savoir pourquoi...Elle passa sa journée et sa nuit dans le doute...

Drago quand a lui, était effondré...celle qu'il aimait le maudissait plus que quiconque, les souvenirs qu'ils avaient eu ensembles avaient disparus, pour elle, excepté pour Drago, qui souffrait en silence...Lorsqu'il arriva a Poudlard, il partit en direction de la tour d'astronomie...Il avait besoin de réfléchir...Il se sentait vide...Il avait mal...Il passa sa nuit, en haut de la tour d'astromie, a réfléchir...Lorsque le lendemain, il alla en cours, il ne ressemblait qu'a une loque...Une loque humaine...Il voulait oublier...Il n'écoutait pas en cours, il se contentait de survivre...Lorsqu'on lui parlait il se contentait d'hocher de la tête, ou de regarder les gens d'un air vide...Du moins, jusqu'à ce qu'un hibou arrive et se pose sur la table des professeurs. Le professeur Mc Gonagall leva son verre, et le silence se fit...Le professeur Dumbledore aprés aavoir lui sa lettre, la plia et se leva, et commenca a parler

« Chers éleves...Ce que nous avions tant redouté arrive maintenant...Il arrive. C'est l'heure de choisir , si vous désirez partir, nous vous mettrons en sécurité, loin d'ici, par contre, si vous désirez rester, nous tenterons de vous proteger a maximum... » prononça le professeur Dumbledore, mesurant la portée de ses mots...

Les eleves se regarderent, blancs, mais Drago se leva...

« Professeur, je vous suis, je combattrais a vos côtés... » lacha t-il

Il fut suivi par les maraudeurs, qui avaient pour une fois revetu le masque d'éleves serieux au lieu de leur masque d'amuseurs de la galerie.Quasimment tous les gryffondors étaient combattants, les serpentard quand a eux, étaient soit absent, soit d'avis a fuir..., les professeurs, de divination, d'etude des moldus, de botanique et de runes, partirent, pour encadrer les éleves restants.Ils commencérent a se préparer, Dumbledore changea le programme, exit les sort de nettoyage, et bonjour les sorts de combat...Ils commencerent a apprendre toutes les techniques de combat, possible et inimaginable, Drago pendant ce temps la, lui, cherchait a la sortir de sa tête, elle l'obsedait, il la voyait partout...Mais il décida d'ignorer, et de continuer a s'entrainer...Le combat définitif approchait, et dans le chateau, l'angoisse et la peur augmentaient, et l'atmosphere était lourde. Lily avait refusé de partir et était restée avec James mais bien évidemment ce dernier avait opposé un ferme refus a l'idée que cette derniere aille combattre ... Elle révisait, en permanence, et se tenait en permanence sur ses gardes...Un matin, l'alarme fut donnée...Le sol se mit a trembler, puis des grognements se firent entendre. Le professeur Dumbledore demanda a tous les éleves restants de venir a la grande salle...Il se mit devant les éleves et prononça solenellement:

« Chers élèves, ce que nous craignons est arrivé. Il n'est pas encore trop tard, et vous pouvez encore fuir...Ce ne serait pas de la faiblesse, loin de la, ce serait humain...Nous avons, confectionné, des medaillons, des médaillons portant vos noms, prénoms, âges, et un numéro, qui vous sera propre. Donc, ceux qui désirent partir, devrons, se faire noter sur une liste, et se rendrons, devant la statue de la sorciére borgne. »

Les éleves se regarderent, sans sourciller, avant de refixer leur attention sur le directeur, qui avait fait apparaître une carte du château ensorcelée, qui montrait les agissemments des mangemorts...

« Vu que tous, désirent rester, nous allons parler des plans, il y aura plusieurs groupes, le premier sera dirigé par le professeur Mc Gonagall, le second par moi même, le troisieme, par le professeur Flitwick, et le dernier par Mr Vans, qui je l'espere n'y verra aucun inconvenient. »

Drago leva la tête, surprit, avant de dire

« Mais... »

le professeur Dumbledore, eut un sourire

« Vous y arriverez Mr Vans, vous y arriverez, je propose, que les eleves choisissent leurs groupes. » lacha t-il

Drago se retourna, et vit que les maraudeurs, étaient derriere lui, ainsi que des serdaigles...Ils le regarderent, avant qu'un d'eux lui dise

« Désolés pour Hermione... » fit il

Drago eut un air douloureux, lorsque le serdaigle prononca le nom d'Hermione. Il les regarda, et lacha d'une voix forte

« Je ne peux pas promettre qu'il n'y aura aucunes pertes, le but, aujourd'hui c'est de capturer ou de tuer le plus de mangemorts, et de se protéger...Un conseil, lorsque vous ne saurez pas quel sort vous touchera, prononcez la phrase « Tergonomine noircice et blanchista » vous saurez ainsi si c'est de la magie blanche, ou de la magie noire...Je ne peux rien faire de plus... » lacha Drago

Les maraudeurs regarderent Drago et poserent une main sur son son épaule

« Ne t'inquiete pas, on va s'en sortir, puis on ira chercher Hermione, et on fera la féte du siecle. « clama Sirius

Drago eut un sourire, avant de dire,

« Heureux de vous avoir rencontrés...Si jamais... » lacha Drago

Le directeur Dumbledore, demanda le silence

« Chers éleves, le groupe du professeur Mc Gonagall, attaquera sur le front Nord du chateau, le groupe de Mr Vans, attaquera de face, s'il est d'accord, le professeur Flitwick, attaquera au Sud, moi, je me contenterais d'attaquer de face, avec mon groupe. Y'a t-il des questions? » demanda le vieux directeur

Les eleves hocherent la tete,et les medailles furent distribues. Drago prit le sien avec aprehension, il avait peur de ne pas survivre...Qui sait ce qui lui arriverait? Il vit la plume et le parchemin sur une table. Lily devait être a la bibliothéque lorsque l'alarme avait été donnée, et elle avait emmené ses affaires. Il commenca a écrire frénetiquemment

« Hermione,

Il est 12h, le combat va bientôt commener, je ne sais pas ce qu'il adviendra de moi, ou bien

même des maraudeurs. Je ne sais pas ce qui se passera, ni si tu te souviendra de ce qui s'est passé entre nous, mais

sache que s'il devait m'arriver quelquechose, tu serais la seule personne a qui je penserais, même de tout la haut...

Avec mon amour éternel,

Drago »

Sirius passa derriere lui, et lu la page, avant de dire en rigolant

« C'est que tu deviens sentimental mon petit Drago, tu deviens vraiment sentimental... » fit il

Drago le regarda, sans rire, il s'asseya sur le banc, Sirius en face

« Tu sais, avant, là bas, j'étais encore pire que mon pére, et je faisais en sorte de ne jamais rien montrer, j'ai toujours mais toujours essayé de me libérer de l'emprise de mon pére, je n'etais qu'un gamin arrogant, j'enviais Potter et Weasley, ils avaient tout ce dont je rêvais, j'avais de l'argent, mais pas de famille sur qui compter réelemment, pas de véritables amis, Potter, lui n'avait peut etre plus de famille, de sang, mais il avait une famille de coeur , la famille Weasley, et des amis sans failles, Hermione, réussissait tout ce qu'elle entreprenait, et j'ai toujours tenté de masquer cette jalousie , en haine...Puis quand on est arrivé, j'ai ressenti une sensation de liberté, et je suis devenu celui que je revait d'être... » expliqua Drago

Sirius hocha de la tête, avant de se lever, il avait entendu Dumbledore donner le départ des groupes, Drago se leva, et parti se mettre a sa place. Lorsqu'ils arriverent, ils se souvint d'une chanson qu'un jeune chantait, a Dublin, lorsqu'il avait été coté moldu, avec une cousine éloignée...

_**« Une pupille noire entourée de blanc. Le visage fatigué braqué sur un lieutenant.  
L'ordre sera donné dans quelques instants.  
Deuxième assaut de la journée et Marcel attend.  
Il a placé au bout de son fusil une baillonnette pour lutter contre une mitraillette de calibre 12.7.  
Près de sa tranchée, placés à 20 ou 30 mètres, la guerre des bouchers, nous sommes en 1917.  
Tant de journée qu'il est là ! A voir tomber des âmes. Tant de journées déjà passées sur le chemin des dames. Marcel sent que la fin a sonné. Au fond de sa tranchée, ses mains se sont mises à trembler. L'odeur de la mort se fait sentir, il n'y aura pas de corps à corps, il sent qu'il va bientôt mourir. Comment un homme peut-il accepter d'aller au combat ? Et quand il sent au fond de lui qu'il ne reviendra pas. L'homme est-il un animal ? Comme à cette époque le mal est déjà caporal. La main du lieutenant doucement vers le ciel s'est levée. La suite, l'avenir est un long passé. »**_

Lorsqu'il avait entendu cette musique, il avait pas compris; maintenant, il en avait compris le sens, et ressentait ce que ce texte disait, il avait peur, il sentait ses mains trembler...Il entendit un cri, il se retourna, fit une accolade aux maraudeurs, et regarda droit devant lui...Soudain, une voix retentit

« Touchez pas a Vans, je me le réserve » hurla t-elle

Puis des mangemorts apparurent, Drago se lanca dans la bataille, suivit de son groupe, ils se battaient comme des beaux diables, ne sachant ce qui se passait, et voyant, les corps tomber, Drago ne savait plus ou il était, il voulait juste rester en vie, soudain, il apparut devant lui...Drago ressentit le courage remonter, il eut un rictus, avant de brandir sa baguette...Il lancait des sorts, et d'un seul coup, un sort vert l'atteignit...Il tomba sur le sol, sans vie, et sans savoir pourquoi, a quelques kilométres, une femme hurla...


	19. Chapter XVIII: Choix et décisions

_**,Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**_

_**RaR:j'ferais une page exprés pour les remerciemments**_

_**Rappel du chapitre précedent:**_

_Il tomba sur le sol, sans vie ,et sans savoir pourquoi,à quelques kilométres une femme hurla..._

_**Chapitre 19: Choix et décisions...**_

Hermione criait dans son sommeil, et se débattait...Elle ouvrit les yeux, et haleta...Elle repensait a ce qu'elle avait vu...Etais-ce la réalité? Elle sentit son coeur se serrer a cette pensée...Elle mit son collier entre ses doigts, l'air de réfléchir...Elle ferma les yeux, et se trouva aspirée dans un monde, blanc. Elle se vit en compagnie de Drago, un sourire innondant ses lévres...Elle ne vit que quelques secondes, mais étrangemment, tout lui revint, son arrivée, sa trêve, son enlevemment...Elle commenca a pleurer. Lorsqu'elle sortit, soit une semaine aprés, elle se rendit a Poudlard, elle monta dans le dortoir, et eut un sourire, en voyant Sirius, James et Lily chacun sur un lit, en train de parler...Elle entra et eut un sourire

« Salut...Ou est Drago? » demanda t-elle, un grand sourire, qui s'effaça aussitôt, en voyant les têtes de maraudeurs, et de Lily...

Sirius se leva, et la prit dans ses bras...

« Nous sommes désolés...On combattait, il a foncé, et la seule chose que nous ayant vu, c'est un trait vert... » lacha James, en passant une main sur son visage, blessé et fatigué.

Hermione sentit sa respiration s'arreter, avant de s'asseoir sur l'ancien lit de Drago, retournée, brisée, mais calme, trop calme...Elle regarda Sirius dans les yeux, une lueur déterminée et mauvaise dans le regard, ce qui surprit les maraudeurs...

« Je veux voir son corps... Je veux voir Drago, maintenant... » lacha t-elle

Lily s'approcha d'elle...

« On ne sait pas dans quel êtat il est...On n'a pas retrouvé son corps, il a totalemment disparu... » expliqua Lily.

Hermione posa son sac sur le lit, et sortit, sans un bruit, silencieusement, laissant les Maraudeurs interlocqués. Elle sortit dans le parc, et s'installa contre Son arbre, un air nostalgique...Elle y passa la nuit. A cinq heures du matin, elle alla a la grande salle. Un ciel orageux, se tenait au plafond. Il n'y avait personne aux tables, et Hermione fit le tour, elle toucha l'ancienne place de Drago a la table des serpentards, les larmes au bord des yeux, avant d'aller s'asseoir, a sa place...Elle mangea très peu. Elle était blanche comme neige, et elle paraissait brisée...Elle se leva et se promena...Elle tomba sur un homme, assis au bord de la tour. Elle s'approcha et vit Severus Rogue. Elle eut un air haineux, qu'elle ravala bien vite, en effet, le jeune homme qui se tenait devant elle, n'avait rien du mangemort qu'elle avait eut comme professeur...Prenant sur elle même, elle lacha

« Bonjour... » dit Hermione

Severus tourna sa tête vers lui, avant de dire

« Bonjour » répondit il « Je suis désolé pour ton ami...Il avait l'air d'un type bien... » fit il

Hermione le regarda un mince sourire aux lévres...

« Merci... » fit elle « Toi aussi, tu en doutes peut etre, mais il y a des des gens même s'ils ne te le disent pas, ils le pensent...Par exemple, Drago, il ne te l'avait jamais dit, il m'a dit, que tu étais une personne bien...Lily aussi le pense...Même si James ne t'apprécie pas... » répondit-elle

Severus lui adressa un sourire, avant de se lever...

« Merci... » fit il.

Il partit et Hermione se retrouva seule, sur le haut de la tour...Elle eut un air songeur, avant de prendre une décision...Certainemment la plus important et plus difficile de sa vie...Elle eut un vague sourire, incomprehensible, avant de monter sur le créneau...Elle observa l'horizon, et une vague brise caressait son visage...Elle regarda le fond, avant de sourire...

Pas de suite sans 6 rewiews

LEAS.


	20. Chapter IX: Retrouvailles?

_**Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient**_

_**RaR:j'ferais une page exprès pour les remerciements**_

_**Désolée du retard, j'ai eu beaucoup de boulot ces derniers temps.**_

_**Rappel du chapitre précédent:**_

_**Il partit et Hermione se retrouva seule, sur le haut de la tour...Elle eut un air songeur, avant de prendre une décision...Certainement la plus important et plus difficile de sa vie...Elle eut un vague sourire, incompréhensible, avant de monter sur le créneau...Elle observa l'horizon, et une vague brise caressait son visage...Elle regarda le fond, avant de sourire... **_

_**Chapitre 20: Révélations**_

An angelface smiles to me  
Under a headline of tragedy  
That smile used to give me warmth  
Farewell - no words to say  
beside the cross on your grave  
and those forever burning candles

Elle enjamba calmement le parapet, et eut un sourire...Le mal était déjà fait, elle avait besoin de lui, elle ne se l'avouerai pas , mais c'était vrai, elle en avait besoin, comme d'une drogue...Elle fit apparaître des bougies. Elle regarda les bougies brûler...

Needed elsewhere  
to remind us of the shortness of our time  
Tears laid for them  
Tears of love, tears of fear  
Bury my dreams, dig up my sorrows  
Oh, Lord why  
the angels fall first

Not relieved by thougts of Shangri-La  
Nor enlightened by lessons of Christ  
I'll never understand the meaning of the right  
Ignorance lead me into the light

Elle ferma les yeux, et se remémora les moindres moments passés avec Lui, sa drogue, sa vie...Si elle avait su, elle n'aurait pas été comme ça avec lui...Elle aurait tout tenté pour le remettre dans le droit chemin. Elle sentit une larme couler le long de sa joue mais qu'importe, elle le retrouverait dans peu de temps à présent...

Sing me a song  
of your beauty  
of your kingdom  
Let the melodies of your harps  
caress those whom we still need

Yesterday we shook hands  
My friend  
Today a moonbeam lightens my path  
My guardian

Elle regarda le vide et ferma les yeux, elle pensa a Drago. Soudain, elle entendit des bruits dans l'escalier. Ils devaient arriver, elle devrait faire vite, très vite. Elle tendit le pied, puis bascula la tête la première dans le vide. Elle entendait des voix crier derrière elle, elle reconnaissait celles de Sirius et de James...Puis plus rien, ce fut le trou noir. Elle s'attendait a entrer en collision avec le sol, mais non elle se retrouva dans un confortable lit. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et fut largement surprise, elle se trouvait dans une pièce entièrement faite de bleu, de saphir et d'argent. Elle regarda autour d'elle et remarqua une porte. Elle se leva, et remarqua qu'elle ne portait plus sa robe de sorcière, mais une robe bleu brodée de fils d'argent. Ou était elle donc? Elle sortit de la salle. Elle traversa une pièce entièrement verte, avant de se retrouver dans une salle. Un homme s'approcha et lui demanda

« Qui êtes vous? » demanda t-il

Hermione le regarda sans comprendre, avant de dire

« Hermione...Ou suis-je? » répliqua t-elle

L'homme eut un sourire avant de s'asseoir, sur un des fauteuils de la pièce, avant de lui faire signe de faire de même.

« Vous êtes au pays des âmes égarées...Je me présente, Hadés, un des trois puissants et dirigeant de ce monde. »

Il eut un sourire avant de dire

« Je sais qui vous êtes et ce qui vous amène... Nous, les trois grands, avons eu connaissance de vos...États et vos situations respectives. C'est pourquoi, moi je vais vous autoriser a faire un voeu, qui sera exaucé dans la mesure ou cela reste, dans mes moyens... » déclara t-il

Hermione le regarda ahurie...Il lui proposait de lui exaucer un voeu? Elle se mit a réfléchir comme une folle, espérant faire le bon choix... Elle fixa le sol, avant de dire...

« Je voudrais que Drago soit en ce moment même avec moi et en vie... » murmura t-elle

Hadés eut un sourire, avant de se frotter les mains

« C'est bien ce que je pensais...Entrez dans la pièce. » fit il

Drago entra dans la pièce, un sourire aux lèvres. Il regarda Hermione, un air surpris...Avant de dire

« Que fais tu là?» demanda t-il

Hermione baissa les yeux et dit

« J'étais a ta recherche... » lâcha t-elle

Drago la prit dans ses bras et ferma les yeux. Hadés eut un sourire devant l'amour qui unissait les deux jeunes...Il eut un sourire avant de dire

« Zeus et Chronos sont censés arriver dans quelques instants. » lâcha t-il

Hermione regarda Drago avant de se rasseoir. Ils s'installèrent. Même pas deux secondes après, une immense brume blanche apparût, et des éclats de voix

« Je t'avais dit que je détestais ce mode de transport. Héra aussi, mais tu force a ce qu'on voyage comme toi...Arf, c'est pas divin d'avoir un frère comme toi... » se plaignait-il

L'autre ne répondit même pas. Il regarda Drago et Hermione. Ils le détaillèrent, grand, brun, des yeux orages, un sentiment de sécurité mais aussi de soumission se plaçait lorsqu'il entrait dans une pièce. L'homme prit un siège. Avant de dire:

« Alors...Qu'avons nous?...Hum...Une Hermione...Et un Drago...Hum...Chronos...Oooooo...Je vois »

Il regarda le couple de sorciers

« Vous êtes ici, parce que comparé aux autres, ce qui vous unit, est bien au delà de ce que vous croyez, non pas un amour fidèle, mais bien plus encore...Je sais qu'Hadés vous a probablement autorisés a exécuter un souhait...Je pourrais faire pareil, mais je trouverais cela trop...Humain. Avec Chronos, je vous propose, deux choix: vous pouvez rentrer en 1996, tout en sachant que vous reverrez vos familles. Cependant, les choses auront tant changés que vous ne vous y retrouveriez peut être pas. Ou alors, vous pouvez rester en 1976, ou vous vivrez en même temps que les parents de vos anciens amis d'école... »

Il eut un sourire, avant de dire

« Quelque soit votre choix, je vous offre, un flacon. Un flacon, chacun. Il vous permettra d'acquérir entre autres mon immortalité ainsi que quelques pouvoirs...Que vous aurez tout le loisir de voir plus tard. Bien évidemment, vous la boirez ici, après m'avoir donné votre choix. »

Drago et Hermione se consultèrent du regard, avant de décider, d'un accord commun, leur vie, leur futur et leurs amis se trouvaient au même endroit, leur avenir se trouvait en 1976, aucun doute...Il se levèrent, et prononcèrent d'une voix unie

« 1976... »

Hadés ne sut que dire devant la détermination des deux jeunes. Zeus leur tendit deux fioles, qu'ils burent. Ils tombèrent aussitôt dans un sommeil profond..

Rewiews!!!

La suite arrivera demain ou alors après demain.


	21. Chapter XX: Quand le reve est réalité

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient

RaR:j'ferais une page exprès pour les remerciements

Rappel du chapitre précédent:

Hadés ne sut que dire devant la détermination des deux jeunes. Zeus leur tendit deux fioles, qu'ils burent. Ils tombèrent aussitôt dans un sommeil profond..

Chapitre 21: Quand le rêve devient réalité

Hermione ouvrit les yeux. Elle avait mal...Partout. Elle regarda et vit sa jambe avec un bandage dessus et rien qu'au poids, elle se doutait d'en avoir un sur la tête. Elle regarda autour d'elle, blanc, tout était blanc. Elle ne vit que des lits vides a l'horizon. Elle ferma les yeux, elle avait mal au crâne...Elle tenta de remettre ses pensées en ordre: Drago, Zeus, Chronos, sa chute, Hadés...Elle se concentra quelques instants, avant de se souvenir, elle avait sauté, pour Drago, elle s'était retrouvée dans une chambre, avant de se retrouver avec Hadés, qui lui a ramené Drago...Mais après? Un fichu trou de mémoire, ce n'était pas possible. Elle ferma les yeux et pensa a Drago. Il était assis dans un bureau, un bureau simple mais couvert de petits objets. Elle sourit, il avait cet air ennuyé qui lui signifiait qu'il était vivant...Ou peut être était ce seulement dans ce rêve. Elle s'en approcha, et lui toucha la joue. Elle le vit toucher sa joue peu après. Ne la voyait il pas? Elle le regarda, avant de se sentir a nouveau éveillée. Pomfresh était là, elle l'auscultait. Elle ouvrit les yeux, et murmura un bref

« Drago...Ou est il? » demanda t-elle

L'infirmière la regarda, avant de lui sourire, tout en lui tendant un verre de potion bleu océan. Hermione regarda la potion, tout en elle lui disait de ne pas la boire, tout...Elle regarda l'infirmière et fit

« Pas avant d'avoir vu Drago... » lâcha t-elle

L'infirmière la regarda et s'approcha d'elle, pour la lui faire avaler. A ce moment là, la porte s'ouvrit laissant entrer le directeur et...Drago. Hermione eut un sourire, et l'infirmière s'approcha d'elle. Mais le directeur leva la main et s'approcha d'elle.

« Pompom, inutile de la brusquer, elle n'en a pas besoin, Drago approchez. » fit il

Drago s'approcha d'elle et mit sa main sur la sienne. Une lumière blanche les unit. Hermione regarda le directeur puis Drago alternativemment... Avant de dire:

« C'était quoi? »

Drago la regarda amusé, et lui dit, d'un air calme

" Je t'expliquerai plus tard »

Hermione hocha de la tête et elle regarda le directeur qui ne souriait pas lui...Il la regarda a présent avec une sorte de déception.

« Je serais curieux de savoir ce qui vous était passé par la tête Miss Granger...Vous jeter du haut de la tour d'astronomie, franchement... Je sais que nous le croyions mort, mais ce n'était pas une raison... Et n'importe qui vous le dira » fit il

Hermione regarda Drago puis le directeur, avant de dire d'une voix froide

« Mes actes n'engagent que moi, et demandez a James si Lily mourrait ce qu'il ferait. Il ne s'en serait pas mieux sorti que moi... »

Drago ouvrit la bouche mais Hermione n'avait pas fini, loin de là, a présent ses yeux étaient noirs et une légere brise envahissait l'infirmerie.

« Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre, que si Drago disparaissait, moi, je ne serais plus rien, mon passé, mon futur et mon présent partiraient sans que je ne puisse y faire quoi que ce soit... » fit elle « Et vous me tenez un discours comme quoi que je n'aurais pas du... »

Drago regardait le vent qui s'était fait de plus en plus puissant...Mais Hermione se leva, n'en ayant pas fini

« Vous savez Monsieur, j'ai toujours eu du respect pour vous, mais la, non, vous abusez, et pas qu'un peu »

Drago voyant le vent s'intensifier et se doutant qu'elle n'y était pas pour rien, mit sa main sur son épaule. Le vent se calma d'un coup. Il eut un sourire mystérieux et regarda le directeur

« Vous voyez, je n'ai pas rêvé » lacha Drago

Le directeur le regarda au travers de ces lunettes en demi lune, avant de soupirer et de tourner les talons. Hermione commenca a bouger avant de demander a Drago de lui enlever ses bandages, chose qu'il refusa de faire. Elle soupira avant de se redresser sous les yeux ébahis de l'infirmiére et de dérouler lentemment la bande. Sa jambe était comme avant, elle n'avait plus rien. Tout ce qu'elle savait c'était qu'il s'était passé quelque chose dans sa chute, mais quoi? Elle se leva et marcha. L'infirmiére s'asseya sur une chaise, ne sachant vraiment pas comment pouvait faire sa patiente. Elle ne réagit même pas lorsqu'Hermione se rabilla et sortit, avec Drago sur les talons. Ils avancérent dans un silence quasi religieux, avant qu'Hermione ne se retourne et embrasse sauvagemment Drago...Ce dernier ne sursauta pas, mais fût surpris...Elle l'embrassait comme si sa vie en dépendait...Ce dernier répondit, simplemment au départ, puis aussi sauvagemment que la jeune fille. Ils s'enfermérent dans une armoire a balai. Ils auraient pu aller loin, si a ce moment là, Peeves n'avait pas hurlé

« Eleves hors des cours!! »

A ces mots, ils sortirent, et s'enfermérent dans une salle abandonnée. Mais la magie n'était plus là, et ils se fixaient gênés. Puis Hermione s'installa sur une des quelques chaises dont disposait la salle.

« Alors, que devais tu m'expliquer? » demanda t-elle

Drago la fixa intensémment sans se douter du trouble qu'il provoquait chez Hermione, qui elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser

Nom de Merlin, il a de ces yeux...Comment j'ai pu résister...Ca doit être un des effets de la potion...

Elle ne sortit de ses pensées que lorsque Drago vint se placer devant elle, en agitant sa main devant ses yeux. Lorsqu'il vit qu'il avait captivé l'attention de la jeune fille, il raconta...

« Sur le champ de bataille, j'ai été touché, mais bizarremment, je m'attendais a tomber au sol, mais il n'en fût rien, je me suis réveillé dans une chambre verte. Quand je suis sortis, un homme m'a dit que d'ici quelques temps nous serions réunis, et que tout irait pour le mieux...J'ai éssayé de m'enfuir, mais je n'ai rien trouvé...Puis tu es arrivée, je t'avais vue arriver, tu étais belle, avec cette robe...Tu avais cet air...Les dieux nous ont donnés deux présents...Un jus, je crois que c'était de l'Ambroisine, et ils nous ont demandé de choisir dans le temps...Tu ne te souviens pas? Tout ce que je sais c'est que je me suis reveillé dans la forêt interdite, dans un êtat vestimentaire, je l'avoue vraiment déplorable... »

Hermione le fixa, se souvenant de petites choses...Mais avant qu'elle n'ouvre la bouche, Sirius Black, sorcier de son êtat, ainsi que sa joyeuse tribu arrivérent, avec force de blagues et de rires aussi douteux les uns que les autres...Hermione les regarda, avant de laisser échapper

« J'aurais du brûler la carte...Je le savais » lacha elle, on ne peut plus sérieuse.

Sirius la regarda, un air amusé, avant de continuer a plaisanter. Ils ne se doutaient pas de ce qu'Hermione venait de réaliser. Elle venait de perçer a jour, les pensées de Mr Sirius Black, sorcier de son êtat...Elle eut un haut le coeur...Sur le moment, elle n'avait plus envie de rire, et a vrai dire,elle savait qu'il n'apprécierait pas...Elle eut un air gêné, avant que Sirius ne se retourne vers elle, il la regarda, peu souriant, avant de se mettre a faire en long, en large et en travers, un air furieux sur le visage...

« Hermione, te fiche pas de moi...Je veux plus jamais que tu recommence ça...Oui, Hermione, tu crois que j'ai rien senti? Tu te trompe, je savais que c'était toi, et pas quelqu'un d'autre...Tu es la seule qui puisse procéder comme ca, et ça en plus tu n'avais pas a le savoir » clama t-il avant de sortir les mains dans les poches, un air triste et furieux sur le visage. Hermione le regarda partir, avant de se murmurer a elle même. Les maraudeurs restants avaient compris, ils la regardérent, avant de dire « Il s'en remettra... » ou bien « Dans un mois, il te pardonnera tout, et ce sera a nouveau comme avant » . Même Drago s'assist dérriere elle et la prit dans ses bras. Hermione se pelottona contre lui, elle était si bien ici, elle se sentait a sa place, en sécurité. Voyant le jeune couple, les maraudeurs sortirent sans un bruit. Ils étaient comme cela depuis plusieurs minutes, lorsqu'Hermione demanda d'une petite voix

« Tu pense qu'on aurait pu être heureux a notre époque? » demanda t-elle

Drago eut un sourire avant de dire

« Tant que nous sommes ensembles... »

Ils réstérent comme cela une bonne partie de la journée. Lorsqu'ils allérent manger, tout le monde les regardait. Cela ne les gênait pas énormement. Hermione ne bougeait plus, les Maraudeurs venaient d'entrer. Sirius la regarda, et s'installa prés d'elle

« Désolé, pour tout à l'heure, oublie ce que tu as vu, et ce que tu as compris, s'il te plait...»

Le jeune homme se releva et partit. Hermione le suivit, et le rattrappa dans le hall.

"Sirius...Pourquoi tu n'as rien dit... Pourquoi as tu toujours fait comme si..."

Sirius se tourna vers elle, un air triste et mélancolique

"Comment aurais tu réagi, si je t'avais dit, Hermione, je crois que je t'aime? De ,plus tout aurait été impossile, Draco veille sur toi, et dans ton monde, je dois approcher des 36 ans...Alors, oublie ce que tu as vu, et compris Hermione, je m'en remettrais..."

Hermione le regarda, avant de le fixer du regard

"Si tu le dis...Saches que quoi qu'il se passe, tu pourras toujours compter, sur moi, t'es comme un frére...Et quelque soit le monde, ca n'y changera rien..."

Elle retourna dans la grande salle laissant un Sirius méditer sur ses paroles. Elle rejoint Drago, et ils parlérent de choses et d'autres... Lorsqu'ils revinrent a leur salle commune, Drago fut acclamé. Il était venu, avait vaincu puis disparut et était revenu...Sirius, lui ouvrait des bouteilles de bierreaubeurre...Une fête s'improvisait, comme celles de Fred et Georges...Ils burent...Au moment de se séparer, Hermione regarda Drago dans les yeux et demanda d'une petite voix...

"Je peux dormir avec toi?" demanda t-elle

Drago eut un sourire, avant de l'emmener. Ils s'endormirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, calmement et silencieusemment. A cinq heure du matin, elle avait envie de manger...Elle tenta de se lever, mais Drago la tenait fermement, et l'empechait de bouger...Elle tenta de se détacher de son emprise...Celui ci se réveilla, un sourire en coin

"On cherche a s'enfuir?" murmira t-il

Hermione eut un sourire

"Non j'ai faim...Tu me libéres?" demanda t-il

Drago eut un rire silencieux

"Si je viens oui, sinon, non..." fit il

Hermione eut un sourire, elle l'embrassa et se leva. Elle ramassa ses affaires, et attendit que sa majesté se bouge...Environ un quart d'heure plus tard, ils se baladaient tous les deux, dans les couloirs du chateau...Ils allaient a la cuisine, lorsque Drago n'y tenant plus se retourna et embrassa Hermione plus amoureusemment que jamais...Ils s'enfermérent dans un armoire...Nul ne sait ce qui s'y passa, seulement que lorsqu'ils en sortirent, ils avaient tous les deux, un sourire qui en disaient long. Ils allérent a la cuisine, et mangérent des éclairs au chocolats, et des religieuses. Ils mangérent des provisions pour plusieurs jours sous l'oeil étonné et ravi des elfes. Ils allérent dans le parc ensuite, ils avaient le temps, les cours ne commencaient que dans une trentaine de minutes. Ils parlérent de tout et de rien, parlérent futur et passé...Ils allérent en potions ou le professeur ne sembla si enchanté de les voir revenir...Ils ne cessait d'envoyer des piques, auquelles ils ne répondaient que par un silence lourd d'indifférence..Ils allérent ensuite en Defense contre les forces du mal, ou ils firent un duel. Ils commencérent a se battre en duel, ils sentaient que les sorts complexe ne leur demandait plus tellement d'efforts, alors ils passérent a la vitesse supérieure sous l'oeil surpris du professeur, qui fit demander le professeur Dumbledore. Celui ci arriva; et les vit lancer des sorts de plus en plus forts, et complexes...Lorsqu'il vit que le couple, ne s'affaiblissait pas, il leur demanda d'arreter et de le suivre. Ils le suivirent dans son bureau, ou le professeur les regarda un sourire en coin.

" Peu aprés votre victoire a tous les deux, le ministére a décidé de vous octroyer le diplômes des aspic, ainsi qu'une majorité accelérée. Vous êtes donc dés a présent, diplômés et majeurs...Cependant, je souhaiterais que vous continuiez vos études, bien que vous pouviez refuser..."

Hermione eut un sourire

"En ce qui me concerne, je reste, aspic ou pas...L'an prochain nous avons fini, il est hors de question que je rate des cours..." lacha Hermione, d'une traite.

Drago observa tout le monde, d'un air assez amusé

"Je dois avouer que si on m'avait demandé cela, il y a quelques années, j'aurais pris les papiers du ministére, mais j'aurais refusé votre demande...Cependant, vu ma situation actuelle, je pense que rester ici, sera beaucoup mieux...Cependant pouvons nous rater certains cours?" demanda t-il

Le professeur sortit une feuille

"Voici ce que vous ne pouvez rater, le reste, ma foi..."

Drago hallucinait, il devait étudier les défenses contre les forces du mal, la métamorphose, les potions, la botanique et les soins aux créatures magiques...Il comptait venir peu souvent en cours, il était servi...Il soupira en rangeant la feuille dans sa poche. Ils sortirent du chateau...ils n'avaient plus cours, du moins, ils ne voulaient pas y aller...Ils se balladaient dans les salles, le parc, les cachots, plaisantaient, et étaient heureux...

Pas de Suite sans Rewiews

Leas


	22. Chapter XXI: Nous? Un futur?

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient

RaR:j'ferais une page exprès pour les remerciements

--

Rappel du chapitre précédent:

"Voici ce que vous ne pouvez rater, le reste, ma foi..."

Drago hallucinait, il devait étudier les défenses contre les forces du mal, la métamorphose, les potions, la botanique et les soins aux créatures magiques...Il comptait venir peu souvent en cours, il était servi...Il soupira en rangeant la feuille dans sa poche. Ils sortirent du chateau...ils n'avaient plus cours, du moins, ils ne voulaient pas y aller...Ils se balladaient dans les salles, le parc, les cachots, plaisantaient, et étaient heureux...

Chapitre 20: Retour a la normale, ou presque...

Plusieurs semaines passérent, et Hermione commença a se sentir mal...Elle faisait des malaises, vomissait ses petits déjeuners, et était souvent de trés mauvaise humeur, plutôt inquiéte elle alla voir l'infirmiére. Elle lui fit avaler une potion, d'un orange fluorescent...Qui lui rendit une plaque rouge écarlate au milieu de la main. Hermione ne savait pas ce que faisait l'infirmiére, elle stressait, pour une fois qu'elle ne savait pas quelquechose... L'infirmiére eut un sourire, avant de lui dire:

"Plus de Potions, durant les neufs mois prochains...Plus de Quidditch non plus, et plus de sensations fortes..." récita t-elle

9 mois? De qui parlait elle, se demandait Hermione, avant de faire un rapprochement, entre durée et ses symptomes. Elle ouvrit grand la bouche, comme un poisson hors de l'eau. Hermione n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, elle était enceinte?Elle? Non...Pas possible...Quoi que, ces derniers temps...oO elle paniqua interieuremment, avant de regarder a nouveau l'infirmiére, qui parlait depuis tout a l'heure

" Vous saurez d'ici quelques semaines le sexe de votre enfant...Par contre, il se peut que vous provoquiez des sorts magiques sans le vouloir, voir même pire...Donc modérez vos émotions...Je pense vous avoir tout dit...Vous pouvez y aller Miss..."

Hermione sortit l'air paniqué, le pas lourd...Comment va t-il réagir? ne s'arretait elle pas de penser...Imaginer qu'il refuserait de l'accepter la rendait malade rien qu'a la pensée... Elle ferma les yeux, et monta dans sa salle commune, autremment dit Gryffondor, et trouva Drago, en pleine lecture, assis sur un fauteuil...Elle se tritura les mains, avant de s'asseoir face à lui...

"Drago...Je dois te parler" commença t-elle

Drago ne leva même pas la tête de son livre

"Attends, je finis ça..." coupa t-il, distraitement

Hermione le regarda, avant de baisser la tête, et de recommencer a lui parler

"C'est urgent Drago...Vraiment..." lâcha t-elle, d'une voix stressée

Le dit Drago leva la tête, et regarda Hermione qui était écarlate...

"Jesuisenceinte" fit elle rapidemment

Drago la regarda un sourcil interrogateur

"Je n'ai rien compris...Si tu pouvais me réexpliquer, ca m'arrangerait pas mal..." lacha t-il amusé, tout en se demandant ce que voulait lui dire sa chére et tendre.

"Je suis...Enceinte" fit elle d'une voix stressée

Drago la regarda avant de sourire, de se lever, et de la serrer dans ses bras...Il la serrait dans ses bras, un sourire non dissimulé

" C'est un des plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire...Tu le savais?"

Hermione sentit les larmes de joie couleur le long de ses yeux, elle avait eut peur, et avait encore paniqué pour rien...Suite a cette annonce, Dumbledore laissa un appartement privé a Hermione et Drago, du fait de son récent êtat...Elle assita aux cours, les trois premiers mois, mais au quatriéme, elle s'arreta. Elle enflammait des objets sans s'en rendre compte, faisait léviter toutes sortes de choses, et se mettait en colére pour rien, ce qui faisait exploser ce qui ne brûlait ou ne lévitait pas...Elle pensait qu'elle avait vraiment la poisse...Cela faisait environ deux mois qu'on ne la voyait plus en cours, elle ne descendait même plus pour les repas, et n'allait plus a la bibliothéque, les Maraudeurs trouvaient cela louche et ne cessaient de se demander ce qu'il arrivait a la jeune Gryffondor...Ils harcelaient Drago qui a la longue finissait par les fuir. Ils n'avaient plus qu'une solution, aller voir Hermione eux même. Ils se rendirent devant son portrait et essayerent tous les mots de passes possibles et inimaginables...Lily, l'air de rien, lacha le mot "étoile du futur", et le tableau s'ouvrit lentement, dans un silence effarant...Les maraudeurs la regardérent surprise, comment Lily pouvait elle connaitre le mot de passe? Elle haussa les épaules, et regarda le salon Ils laisserent cette question de côté et entrérent dans l'appartement.Un salon dans les tons marron pale, blanc se tenait devant eux. Ils eurent un sursaut, lorsqu'ils entendirent Hermione dire :

"Drago? Tu es déjà revenu?" fit-elle en s'approchant, surprise

Les maraudeurs eurent un air vraiment surpris, lorsqu'ils virent le petit ventre rond d'Hermione...Sirius ne pu s'empecher de crier le mot "BEBE", en pointant son ventre du doigt pendant plusieurs minutes, juqu'a ce que Remus, excédé par le bruit de son condisciple, ne lui jette un silencio bien senti...Hermione se remis de sa surprise, et leur expliqua qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle préferait qu'on évite d'en parler a l'interieur de l'école. Peu aprés, elle mit une grande veste ample noire, et sortit, les maraudeurs l'ayant assurée de leur silence. Elle alla a l'infirmerie, et laissa l'infirmiére lui faire avaler une potion verte caca d'oie. Elle ne put s'empecher que cela ressemblait au polynectar qu'elle avait fabriqué en seconde année. A cette pensée, elle eut un sourire, avant d'avoir envie de vomir, en se souvenant du gout infect qu'avait eut sa potion...Cependant lorsqu'elle revint des toilettes, elle vit que la potion, avait fait un cercle beu et vert sur son ventre. L'infimiére eut un air étonné, avant de dire

'Vous êtes issue de parents moldus?"

Hermione hocha positivemment de la tête

"Et le pére?"

Hermione hocha négativemment de la tête, alors l'infirmiére s'installa sur une chaise, un air d'incomprehension totale sur le visage, avec cette jeune fille, il n'y avait que cela, des incompréhension..

"En théorie, lorsque deux personnes sang purs s'accouplent, il n'y a pas de jumeaux, il n'y en a jamais eu...Lorsque ce sont des gens issus de moldus, il y a un bénéfice du doute, et lorsque comme dans votre cas, un sang pur et une personne issue de parents moldus s'accouplent; il n'y a souvent que des enfants uniques...Vous devez être le dixiéme cas de l'histoire de la science magique...Vos enfants verront le jour, au mois de décembre prochain...L'un des deux foetus est mâle, l'autre feminin..."

Hermione eut un sourire amusé...Drago qui ne cessait de dire qu'il n'y aurait qu'un garçon...Un seul et unique garçon, allait tomber de son balai a coup sur...Elle remonta a son appartement, un sourire ravi, et annonça a Drago la nouvelle...Dés qu'elle lui annonca, ce dernier se transporta sur une autre planéte, il travaillait, deux fois plus, ne parlait plus, passait tout son temps, avec Hermione et bien évidemment ne parlait même plus de Quidditch...Les autres, pensaient qu'il y avait eut une dispute avec Hermione, et que cela en était la raison, et les maraudeurs, amusé, eux, par ses rumeurs, ne cessaient de rire, dés qu'ils en entendaient...C'est encore ainsi que plusieurs mois passérent...La vie suivait son cours, il n'y avait plus d'irrégularité, plus rien...Les vacances d'été approchaient a grand pas...Le ventre d'Hermione s'arrondissait au fur et a mesure des jours...James, avait suggéré a Drago et Hermione de venir chez lui...Hermione accepta, et Drago suivit la décision d'Hermione...Voila maintenant plusieurs jours qu'Hermione se trouvait chez James...Les parents de ce derniers, étaient un peu comme ceux de Ronald, ils appréciaient les amis de leur fils, et en considéraient même certains comme leur fils adoptif...La mére de James devint vite trés amie avec Hermione, comme avec Lily, et parlaient de beaucoup de choses...Le soir il y avait de longues veillées, ou des discussions animées, comme celles qu'ils avaient pu avoir a Poudlard. Hermione se sentait bien, tout simplement. Drago soufflait, il passait pas mal de temps, avec les Maraudeurs, et pârfois aussi avec le pére de James...Ils parlaient sans beaucoup de tabou, ils pouvaient parler de n'importe quoi durant des heures durant...Hermione refaisait souvent sa garde robe, vu que son tour de taille augmentaien de semaine en semaine, si bien qu'elle n'achetait plus que des robes...Ils étaient bien, là, ils passaient du temps paisible...Lorsque Drago faisait les devoirs qu'il avait a faire, Hermione le regardait travailler, avec cette tête si sérieuse qu'elle appréciait tant..Ils passerent leur temps a élaborer des blagues contre Servilus, et a lambiner, en parlant de sujets futiles, comme des lézards au soleil...Mais le temps des vacances était bientôt terminé. Hermione rangea ses affaires, et aida Drago a finir la sienne. Une fois que ce fut fait, ils passérent leur derniére veillée, a parler de Poudlard, a plaisanter...Hermione ne voulait pas tellement rentrer a Poudlard, mais elle suivait Drago. Elle mit une robe noire large, qui cachait ses rondeurs seulemment lorsqu'ellle était debout, a son grand dam. et sa veste avec ses insignes dessus. Elle prit le train, en essayant de se faire discréte.Ils n'étaient que quatre dans le compartiment, Remus et Lily étant partis a la réunion des préfets...Sirius eut un sourire avant de demander aux futurs parents, un air amusé sur le visage

"Alors comment s'appeleront mes petits cousins?"

Drago et Hermione se regardérent, un vague air amusé

" Nous n'en avons pas encore parlé...Mais je vois bien Gabriel et Jade..." répondit Hermione

Drago la regarda, avant de rire

"Gabriel j'aime bien, mais je n'aime pas le prénom Jade...Pourquoi pas Lena? Ou alors Emily?"

Hermione le regarda l'air surprise, avant de grommeler

"Je deteste Emily..."

Sirius et James rigolaient...

"On a qu'a dire Gabriel...et Kalya?" proposa Drago

Hermione eut un grand sourire

"Là, tu vois, c'est une bonne idée, donc Sirius tu as ta réponse, il me semble "

Puis ce fut le banquet. Hermione s'installa entre Sirius et Drago, un mince sourire en coin. Elle considérait les maraudeurs comme des fréres...Elle savait que le choix des parains/marraines serait compliqué, choisir entre qui et qui serait compliqué, pour eux...Elle mangea et passa un beau moment.Poudlard était débarassé des mangemorts, autant éleves qu'Adultes, et cela ne lui déplaisait pas, elle se sentait plus libre...C'est dans cet esprit que passérent les deux derniers mois de sa grossesse.,

--

Pas de suite sans Rewiews

LEAS

Ps: Il reste tout au plus deux chapitres...Voulez vous une suite?


	23. Chapter XXIII: Mon plus beau cadeau

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient

RaR:j'ferais une page exprès pour les remerciements

--

Rappel du chapitre précédent:

C'est ainsi que se passerent les derniers mois de sa grossesse.

-

Chapitre 21: Ma vie, mes enfants, toi...

Elle passait Noel au chateau, avec Drago...Ils mangeait lorsque Drago regarda Hermione, et se mit a genou a coté d'elle

"Hermione Granger, accepteriez vous, d'être la femme d'un ancien Serpentard, assez stupide pour vous avoir haie pendant des années?" demanda t-il

Hermione le regarda, elle le regarda, un grand sourire ornant son visage

"Et vous le mari d'une fichue Gryffondor, aussi têtue que vous?"

Drago lui mit la bague et l'embrasa. Hermione le regarda, un air heureux, mais aussi paniqué...

"Drago...Ca arrive..."

Drago la regarda ne comprenant pas

"Drago...les bébés...Vite!!"

Drago se leva rapidemment et lança de la poudre dans la cheminée

"Mme Pomfresh"

Il retourna voir Hermione et l'installa confortablement a terre, sur un des tapis. Il mit un oreiller sous sa tête, et attendit. L'infirmiére arriva plusieurs minutes plus tard, avec du linge...

" Attention Miss Granger...Poussez!" fit elle en regardant ou en était l'accouchement.

Hermione poussait, elle avait envie de dormir

" On voit la tête allez Miss...Accrochez vous!"

Elle n'en pouvait plus, elle jetta un regard noir a son fiancé, avant de grincer des dents et de sortir, d'un ton furieux

"Malefoy, je te hais! Tu ne me toucheras plus jamais"

Drago la regarda, surpris, mais l'infirmiére le regarda amusée

"Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est un des problémes de l'accouchement..."

Elle criait, elle poussait...L'infirmiére l'encourageait...Puis Pomfresh sortit un enfant...Une fille, qu'elle passa a son pére directement, tout en continuant d'encourager Hermione a pousser...Voila maintenant deux heures qu'elle poireautait, a se crisper, pour que ses enfants voient le jour...La tête sortait, puis l'enfant était a l'air libre...C'etait un garçon...

"Félicitation Miss Granger, vous avez une fille et un garçon...Comment vont ils s'appeler?" demanda t-ellr

Hermione regarda Drago qui dit

"Gabriel...Et Kalya Malefoy"

Et elle s'endormit peu aprés. Drago la porta dans la chambre. Il l'installa dans le lit, et vérifia qu'elle dormait bien, avant d'aller voir ses enfants que l'infirmiére installait dans deux petits lits, dans une piéce attenante à leur chambre...Ils n'avaient rien, étaient en parfaite santé et dormaient eux aussi... Il poussa les lits jusqu'a sa chambre, puis s'installa sur son lit. Il avait une vue sur ses enfants, et sur sa fiancée, Hermione. Avant de se coucher, il se jura que tout ce qu'il ferait, il le ferait pour eux, et pour elle... Le lendemain, il fut reveillé a l'aube par ses deux enfants qui hurlérent...Il les regarda, se leva, et appela un elfe de maison, qu'il avait rencontré dans les cuisines...

"Dinkwi"

Il y eut un crac, et l'elfe apparut

"Que desirent ces messieurs dames? " demanda t-il

Drago regarda Hermione endormie, avant de lui dire

"Du lait, pour les petits, et si tu as le temps, un plateau petit déjeuner, pour la demoiselle, encore endormie..."

L'elfe hocha de la tête et disparut. Drago eut un air amusé, si on lui avait dit qu'un jour, il se retrouverait dans le passé de ses parents, qu'il serait fiancé a Hermione Granger, qu'il aurait eut des jumeaux avec, et qu'il serait gentil et poli avec un elfe de maison, il n'y aurait pas cru...Il aurait directement envoyé cette personne a Ste Mangouste, sans retour possible! L'elfe réapparut plusieurs minutes plus tard, avec un plateau contenant deux biberons, et un plateau, contenant un petit déjeuner.Drago eut un sourire, avant de demander a l'elfe, une tasse de café, et un croissant. L'elfe hocha de la tête, et revint plus tard, avec ce que Drago avait demandé, avant de saluer et de partir. Il donna le biberon a Gabriel, tout d'abord, vu qu'il hurlait le premier...Il le regarda teter le biberon, puis ce fut le tour de Lena, elle but le biberon, et aprés regarda son pére avec le même air que lui même avait jusqu'a ses 16 ans...Il regarda ses enfants de vrais merveilles, des yeux aciers, pour Lena, et une chevelure chatain clair, et des yeux aicer, voir orage, et une chevelure blond platine pour Gabriel. Il devrait la surveiller, des fois qu'elle aille se mettre avec des Weasley... Il prit quelques photos d'eux, puis les les regarda dormir, avant d'avoir un sourire. Il s'approcha de la cheminée, et prononça le nom de James, il y avait tout a parier que les maraudeurs ainsi que Lily s'y trouvaient au grand complet...Il passa la tête par la cheminée, un grand sourire, lorsqu'il les vit, endormis tous sur les canapés, les uns sur les autres, auprés du feu. N'écoutant que lui, il frappa dans ses mains et hurla:

"ALERTE GENERALE!!"

Certains tels que Remus et Lily sursautérent puis ouvrirent leurs yeux, tandis que d'autres, comme Sirius et James dormaient encore...

"Bien le bonjour messieurs Dames, bien dormi?"

Ils grommelérent...Et Drago eut un rire

"Désolé, c'était trop tentant...Enfin, je vous souhaite de joyeuses fêtes de la part de la famille Malefoy..."

Remus eut un sourire, il venait de comprendre. avant de lui dire

"Drago...Félicitation, ils sont comment?" demanda Remus

Drago eut un sourire radieux, avant de sourire. Il entendit du bruit...

"Beaux comme leur pére " rigola t-il, avant de bouger "Je vous laisse, ma future moitié vient de se lever..."

Il disparut, tandis que Lily et Remus souriaient, face a un duo de mauraudeurs endormis. Ils allaient attendre que James et Sirius soient réveillés et en êtat de comprendre...Pendant ce temps, Drago vit Hermione bouger dans son sommeil...Il eut un sourire. Il s'installa au bureau, et commença a écrire

" Hermione, je suis dans le parc, Gab' et Kal' ont mangé, je te laisse, a toute a l'heure.."

Il sortit dans le parc, il y avait de la neige, énormement de neige...Il eut un sourire, avant de marcher...Il passa une demi-heure dehors, lorsqu'il remonta, il alla voir le professeur Dumbledore...

"Bonjour Monsieur"

Le directeur le regarda et lui fit signe de s'asseoir.

"Bonjour Drago...J'ai appris pour vos enfants, toutes mes félicitations..."

Drago eut un sourire

"Merci Monsieur, cependant j'aurais une requete a vous faire...J'aurais aimé retrouuver mon apparence...Si j'ai bien compris, je suis le dernier des Malefoy, alors, je pensais récuperer..."

Dumbledore le regarda, avant de lui dire

"Je pourrais en effet vous la rendre, cependant, il faudrait modifier la mémoire de beaucoup de gens, et encore...Même si vous ressemblez énormement a Lucius..."

Drago le regarda dans les yeux

"Je veux récuperer mon apparence...Et récuperer mon nom...Je ne veux plus avoir honte de mon nom, je veux qu'il renaisse, je veux me marier avec mon vrai nom..., et je pense qu'il en sera de même pour Hermione."

Dumbledore eut un soupir...Il écrivit sur un parchemin, avant de répondre a Drago

" Bien, Miss Granger, cela ne pose aucun probléme vu que personne n'est venu, scolarisé sous ce nom, quand a vous, je vais vous rendre votre apparence, cependant, je vous conseille temporairement de conserver votre identité..."

Drago se leva, et sentit couler comme un liquide froid et chaud a la fois...Il regarda le directeur, et sortit. Il se regarda dans une vitre, il avait récupéré, sa blondeur naturelle, ses yeux aciers et son teint blanc.Il souria au directeur, avant de lui demander

" Combien de temps cela prendra t-il?"

Le directeur le regarda, un air soucieux sur le visage...

" Il faur que nous vous fassions passer pour un cousin Malefoy...Je pense que d'ici un mois cela devrait être fait."

Drago remercia le directeur, et courut a l'appartement, il regarda Hermione, elle avait a présent récupéré ses cheveux marrons, bouclés...Ses cheveux étaient disciplinés. Il eut un sourire, il ouvrit les rideaux et s'installa sur une chaise. Hermione bougea, avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Elle vit Drago, et eut un hocquet

"Drago, tu as récupéré ton apparence!" fit elle, puis elle vit des méches de ses cheveux...Marrons.

"Que s'est il passé?" demanda t-elle

Drago eut un sourire, alla voir les deux petits bouts de choux, avant de regarder sa future femme.

"J'ai été voir Dumbledore, je lui ai demandé de retrouver nos apparences...Et nos noms..."

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et s'assit sur son lit. Elle vit le petit déjeuner, et sourit. Elle le mit sur ses genoux, avant de fixer Drago

"Et?" redemanda t-elle

Drago regarda le sol, avant de dire

"Je lui ai dit que je voulais retrouver mon nom, un nom que mes enfants seraient fiers de porter, et que je refusais de me marier sous un nom d'emprunt...Et la Dumbledore m'a gentimment remis en place, il m'a dit que j'avais interet a le garder, il faudrait faire trop de sort d'oubli, mais il a réfléchit et nous avons probablement la solution, d'ici un mois, je serais a nouveau Drago Malefoy...Il a tout de même accepté pour l'apparence. Pour toi, ca n'a pas posé de probléme, tu es Hermione Granger..."

Hermione le regarda, et se leva, difficilemment, avant d'aller s'asseoir sur ses genoux...

" Ne t'inquiéte pas...Que tu t'appelle Vans, Malefoy, ou ragnarock, je m'en fiche, l'important c'est que je sois avec toi..." fit elle. Elle se leva, elle avait un peu froid, du fait qu'elle avait passé un bout de temps sous ses couvertures. Drago voyant cela, alla chercher un peignoir. Il le lui mit sur le dos, avant d'aller chercher du papier d'une couleur vert-bleu...Hermione regardait ses enfants, un sourire en coin, ils ressemblaient beaucoup a Drago...Elle les regarda amusée, avant d'aller se rallonger, elle était fatiguée...Lorsque Drago revint, il la trouva allongée, endormie dans le lit. Il la mit dans les couvertures, avant de prendre les photos qu'il avait prises quelques heures auparavant...Il les duppliqua en sept copies. Il les insérait dans la page, qu'il avait au préalablemment pliée. Il écrivit, avec une écriture soignée:

_"Kalya & Gabriel,_

_25 décembre 1976."_

Il l'ouvrit, et continua d'écrire

"_Hermione Granger et Drago Malefoy, sont fiers _

_de vous annoncer la naissance de leurs enfants:_

_KALYA MALEFOY & GABRIEL MALEFOY,_

_Tous deux nés le 24 décembre 1976, a exactement_

_23 heures et 45 minutes._

_Cordialemment,_

_Les heureux Parents."_

Il savait que ce genre de choses se faisaient chez Hermione, alors il le ferait...Et puis, il allait changer, il fallait bien varier non? Il fit des envellopes, et en envoya une pour Remus, Sirius, James, Lily, les parents de James, une pour Dumbledore et une pour Minerva Mc Gonagall. Il les envoya a leurs destinataires, un sourire en coin. Il regarda son fils qui semblait réveillé...

"C'est mon petit Gabriel, ça...Bien dormi petit bonhomme? " fit il

Il chatouilla son fils qui rigola...Il eut un sourire, sans se douter qu'une autre personne attendrie elle aussi regardait cette scéne, cette personne n'était autre qu'Hermione, qui s'était reveillée au bruit que son fils faisait...C'est ainsi que passa la premiére des journées des jumeaux Malefoy...Plusieurs jours passérent. Il reçurent une invitation de la part de James, pour le nouvel an. Ils n'avaient qu'un moyen de locomotion, les cheminées. Ils arrivérent a 11heures30 chez les Potter. Lorsqu'ils arrivérent, ils trouvérent les parents de James dans la cuisine, en train de boire du café. Lorsqu'ils les virent arriver, les parents de James les saluérent, un grand sourire, avant de s'extasier sur les deux petits. Le pére de James sursauta même lorsque la porte s'ouvrit Remus, qui lorsqu'il vit Hermione, eut un sourire

"B'jour Mione, B'jour Drago"

Il s'approcha des deux petits, avec un sourire

" Y sont mignons, c'est Kalya là, bonjour Kalya...Bonjour Gabriel"

Ils étaient amusés ,de voir le lycan, si sage et si sérieux completement gaga face a deux petits...Le pére de James proposa du café aux jeunes parents, qui en prirent volontiers.

Ils regardaient les petits, lorsque les joyeux lurons, que j'ai nommés James et Sirius ne débarquent...

" Drago? Qu'est ce qui t'es arrivé? Pourquoi tu ressemble tant a cet imbécile de Malefoy?"

Sirius éclata de rire simplement, qu'est ce que son quasi frére pouvait être stupide quand il s'y mettait...

" James, je te rappelle que c'est mon petit cousin, qu'il est le fils de ma cousine, qui elle même est en ce moment enceinte de ce crétin de Lucius. Tu te souviens?"

James devint rouge, avant de dire d'une voix gênée

"J'avais...Oublié. C'est les deux futures terreurs?" demanda t-il en voyant les jumeaux

Drago eut un rire, avant de dire

"Je pense oui, le mélange risque d'être explosif"

Hermione lui mit un coup de coude, avant de Sirius ne dise

" La petite va en faire craquer plus d'un...Je le sens" lacha t-il, un grand sourire aux lévres

Tandis qu'Hermione ricanait, Drago lui regardait sa fille, un air sérieux sur le visage, elle n'avait que quelques jours et on lui disait qu'elle allait faire craquer les hommes a tour de bras..Non mais?

"Rêve, j'ai bien l'intention de la surveiller, fais moi confiance"

Ils explosérent de rire, attirant Lily, qui se jetta dans les bras d'Hermione. Ils passérent la journée a parler, et a préparer le repas de la Saint Sylvestre. Lors de l'aperetif, ils annoncérent leur prochain mariage et leurs fiancailles. Cette nouvelle provoqua un grand sourire commun, avant qu'ils n'entament un repas dans la bonne humeur. Et c'est ainsi que s'acheva cette année...

--

Prochain chapitre: L'Epilogue.

Pas de suite sans rewiews

Voulez vous une suite?


	24. Chapter XXIV: Epilogue

Disclaimer: Rien ne m'appartient

RaR:j'ferais une page exprès pour les remerciements

--

_**EPILOGUE**_

Six années plus tard, la prediction de Drago se réalisait, ses enfants étaient bel et bien des terreurs, chacun a leur maniére...Kalya, avait le tempérament de sa mére, mais surtout l'ironie de son pére...Gabriel, lui avait un caractére buté comme son pére...Et le petit dernier, Blaise Malefoy, semblait bien parti pour être pire que ses ainés, du haut de ses deux ans bien tassés. Drago avait été promu chef d'un des groupements du bureau des aurors, de même que James et Sirius avec lesquels ils faisait souvent équipe.Hermione, elle, était dans la recherche, elle avait reussi a trouver un reméde empechant la transformation des lycans, ce qui il fallait le dire facilitait la vie de Rémus, qui était devenu professeur a Poudlard en tant que professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal évidemment...Lily, avait trouvé elle aussi un emploi a Poudlard, en tant que maitre des potions, elle remplacait Horace Slughorn, qui était parti, peu aprés son départ de Poudlard...Apparement tout allait bien pour les fils Potter, Black, et Malefoy...Et oui! Sirius Black, sorcier de son êtat, et dragueur de ses dames a ses heures perdues était pére, pére d'un petit Lucas. Il venait de se marier a une jeune Moldue, Elena. Lily et James avaient eu un fils, Harry. Bizarre non? Certaines choses ne changeraient donc pas...Et ce n'était que le début, Hermione, Lily et Elena étaient enceintes...Autant James et Sirius le prenaient bien, Drago lui paniquait entieremment, s'il avait encore une fille, il se saurait plus quoi faire...Deja qu'il surveillait la premiére comme du lait sur le feu...Imaginez deux filles a surveiller, des Malefoy en plus! Il était verni...Hermione dans ces moments là, riait, elle avait l'impression de revoir Ronald, surveiller Ginny, en Drago. Et oui, peut etre que tout n'était qu'un simple recommencement...

_**FIN de Never. Et peut être début de Yesterday: New Generation**_

NDA1. Je sais c'est court, mais s'il y a une suite je ne vais pas tout dévoiler maintenant...

NDA2 Je propose de faire une suite, ce serait pour savoir, si cela vouis interesse, si oui, dites le...

LEAS.


	25. MERCI

Un grand merci, a tout ceux qui ont lu cette fic, et qui y ont mis des commentaires, tout particuliéremment a:

Lily J, Hachi 01, bettydelalune, Loveboy666, laura, blackangel, Rebecca-Black, Chloé, Marjo Malefoy, nono-chan230, caella, #Drago#, mimie, Ninou, Mounette, Mélissa, Justine, Pris, Pitch, Miss Malefoy, naiade59, cindy, maylin, julie, harrylove, MOMO, avada, dragohermione, elypotter, Dragoniamalefoy, le quatro malfoyien, allis 13, nadallia, lily forever, pounette, marine, lady125, show must go on, inastella, hachi01, ti-nou96, Alyson Devlin, Draymione, shaina, malinka, diane, goodbooks, Audrey, laura-067, mionelovesdrago, zizii, manon, joanna, Ninia Black, Miss Patmol, ..., Clems077, nandouillettemalfoy, pussi, misss.miou, fofolle, cristal, loulou, margaux, hermychou, chat noir, hermy 69, valderoy4, Ilene, full, missgranger, Sophie, marjo, laura, Black-Shika, hamataroo, yuyu, tomfelton, ellea black, latitelfemagik.

Une suite sera publiée, mais pas maintenant, j'ai déjà, plusieurs écrits en cours a finir. Cependant, rien ne vous empeche de les lire.

LEAS )


End file.
